


An Absolute Sleazebag Has Entered the World of Pokemon?

by SleezeCore



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ball Sucking, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Choking, Creampie, Cuckquean, Cum Eating, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Face-Sitting, Facials, Finger Sucking, Futanari, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, In Public, Isekai, Lesbian Sex, Light Sadism, Maledom/Femsub, Mating Press, Multi, Nipple Play, Pheromones, Rimming, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Tentacle Sex, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - M/F/Other, Tribadism, Underwear Sniffing, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism, cum swapping, light blood kink, trap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 77,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleezeCore/pseuds/SleezeCore
Summary: After a divine clerical error lands him in the world of Pokemon instead of Hell, Red becomes the only trainer who can put a stop to the nefarious plans of Team Rocket. Except that he's not a great person, or a great trainer, and he's much more focused on getting laid than his critical mission. Look, a man's got priorities.Chapter 25: Janine battles Haunter.Updates Fridays.





	1. "Hard & Wet" 1.1: Welcome to the World of Pokemon?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the beginning of this particularly filthy adventure. Felt like writing some pure, fun smut with a shitty character so here we are. I'll be updating tags as the story goes of course, and I'm expecting to cover a lot of territory. My goal is to update at least once a week, but that should be worst case scenario. I'll get chapters up as they're completed.

It was all dark and he was falling. His body felt light, like he was only an outline of himself drifting through some void. His head felt soupy, like he was fresh from delirious sleep. He could feel his limbs, outstretched, but found he couldn't move them. He fell for what seemed to be an eternity before it came to an end in what felt like sitting in a mostly uncomfortable chair. He tried to adjust, to find a comfortable spot, and still found he had no control over his own body.

Well, this fucking sucked.

He stared off into the featureless dark, trying to perceive any possible shape, anything recognizable. But there was nothing. So he must be dead, then. That could be the only logical conclusion, right? He was dead and, given the looks of things, hadn't ended up in a very good place. Was this meant to be eternity? He tried to move again and found it a complete impossibility. Well, he couldn't help but to admit that maybe he deserved it, but that didn't make him feel better about the situation.

There was a building sound, like wind whipping together, and a loud pop and before him was a chair, and a women sitting in it. She had short pink hair and wide, expressive blue eyes. She wore a similarly pink dress that went to mid-thigh. In her hands she held a clipboard and a pink pen, which he thought was sort of excessive. “Sorry for the wait,” the woman sighed. “There was a... mix-up that we were trying to get sorted out.”

He tried to speak and nothing came out.

“Well, I suppose I should start with the basics. You're dead. Maybe you figured that out, already. You're currently in what we call a nexus, some place in between worlds. Normally we would have shipped you off already, but like I said, there's been a bit of a clerical error,” she flipped through some pages on the clipboard. “Before I get much more into that, I'd like to ask how much you can remember. Anything at all that comes to mind.”

He found feeling returning to his throat, his jaw, and he could feel his tongue press around his mouth. He tried to speak again and there was a dusty croak, a click from somewhere deep in his throat. Just that simple act seemed to exhaust him and he sunk (as much as he could with no apparent body) into the chair. “You're probably still tired from dying. Seems here like it was quite traumatic! That's okay. You won't need to know anything where you're going,” she cleared her throat, flipped more pages. “So, you see, originally your soul was destined for Hell. But I'm afraid that your name was quite similar to another person's, you see, and the two of you were mixed up.

“Now, we've already shipped the other one off to Hell, and there's so take backs,” she said. “Lucky for you! Looks like you've avoided eternal punishment despite all your heinous crimes. Now, we must still fulfill this order for a soul, so you'll be taking their place. Do you understand? You're going to be reincarnated into another world. Is this all making sense to you?”

He gave his best shrug. The woman seemed to accept that as an answer. “You'll be, let's see here... an eighteen year old boy from the Kanto region by the name of 'Red.' Today is the day you and two others will be receiving your first pokemon. Well, isn't that special.”

He tried talking again and realized that he could make sounds, but now it seemed like he had forgotten what words were. That's what it felt like, anyway. And none of the things this woman was saying seemed to be real words. What the hell was a Kanto? “Okay, you should be able to get a handle on things from there. It's a simple world, so you should be able to adjust without ostracizing yourself,” the woman set the clipboard aside. “You'll be waking up in bed, and things might hit you all at once, so if you feel a sense of dread and rising panic, just know that is completely normal. Expected, even.”

If any of this was supposed to be comforting, it was not.

“I suppose we should get you out of here,” she smiled. “Are there any last questions you'd like to ask before you go?”

He rallied himself together and forced the words out of his throat. “You... have nice... tits.”

She looked down at her ample breasts, pressing against the fabric of her dress. “Well. Thank you.”

She snapped her fingers and the world exploded with light.

He woke up in bed, staring at a soft blue ceiling illuminated by gentle morning light, repossessed of mortal flesh. His vision was sleep bleary and he rubbed at his eyes. What the fuck had that been all about? He pushed himself to a sitting position. It all seemed like a distant dream, the woman in pink, and yet here he was... somewhere that seemed distinctly not where he had been before, though he couldn't really recall his world of origin, either.

He looked around the room. It was decorated with posters, stuffed toys, all of a large variety of creatures. There was only one he really recognized, a yellow mouse looking thing with red cheeks. “Pikachu,” he muttered, and nearly jumped at his own voice. Rather, he jumped because the voice coming out of him wasn't his own. He got out of bed and went to the mirror. The face looking back wasn't his own, or at least he _knew_ it wasn't his... but he couldn't remember his old face, either. The person he was now at least seemed handsome. He ran his hand through his hair, brown and messy from bed. Then he paused, and tugged at the waist of his pants.

Oh, thank God. At least he was hung.

He went to the window and peered out it. Where ever he was seemed like a pleasant little village with rolling green hills and several windmills dotting the landscape. He watched a flock of birds fly through the air, small brown and white things. They almost seemed like normal birds, “almost” being the operative word. There was something off about them. He rubbed his chin, stalking back to his bed and taking a seat. What were those things called?

He looked again at the Pikachu poster.

“Holy shit,” his eyes widened. All the puzzle pieces seemed to click into place then. “Pokemon. I'm in fucking _Pokemon_!” He fell back onto the bed, a grin plastered across his face. So that whole thing with the woman in pink had been real. It hadn't been some hallucination, some strange fever dream. He'd really been born into a new world... one ripe to take advantage of. Right? What would the consequences be? The woman had said it was a simple world to the point that he wouldn't have to remember that he was “really” some kid named Red. All at once his mind was reeling from the possibilities.

Anything he wanted.

From downstairs, a woman's voice called, “Red! Sweetie, are you up? It's time for breakfast!”

He took a minute to compose himself, to tamp down the welling excitement, and walked down the stairs. There came drifting the smell of cooking bacon, eggs, and it made his mouth water. As he came to the bottom of the steps he froze in place. A woman, his mother presumably, flitted about the kitchen. She wore a robe and slippers, and she had maybe the fattest ass he'd ever seen in person. She turned around and smiled at him when she noticed he was standing there. A set of full, round tits were somehow stuffed away behind that robe. “Motherfuck you're thick,” he muttered.

“Hm?” she asked, busying herself with her cooking.

“Uh, nothing,” he shook his head and took a seat at the dining room table. It was a little house but it was cozy. It was an open kitchen that led directly to the living area, with the table he was sitting at now, and a couch situated in front of a television. It had women like that, _and_ modern amenities? He smiled to himself. He really had hit the jackpot.

His mom came over with a plate stacked with eggs, bacon, and toast, setting it on the table in front of him. “Happy birthday, honey,” she said, tousling his hair. “I can't believe you're such a grown man, now.”

He hugged her, his face at just the right height from where he was sitting to bury into her chest. “This is the best birthday ever, Mom.”

After breakfast he found himself pushed out the door with just his backpack. He was wearing now a red jacket with matching hat, a black shirt, and blue jeans. It seemed maybe a little dorky to him, but he supposed it could have been worse. What _was_ a problem was that he was supposed to be heading to Professor Oak's lab. He, of course, had no earthly idea where that would be. He began to trudge along the road that led away from his house. It was paved, but was just earth, not concrete or anything.

As he walked he tried to remember anything he could about Pokemon. It had never been his thing (not that he could _really_ remember, but that felt true), and most of his information on it had come from just seeing it around. At least he knew what a Pikachu was. Oh, well. It didn't seem like he'd be required to have such a depth of knowledge. He soon came into town proper, his house having been a bit outside of the main cluster of homes. People were walking around, going about their day, and they waved or said hello as they passed. It was quaint in a nice way.

“There you are, loser! We've been looking everywhere for you.”

Red whirled around.

Standing there was a boy and a girl, his age it looked like.

The boy had a shock of brown hair and a baggy blue sweater. He had otherwise dark pants and some strange boots with straps. There was a smug look on his face that rubbed Red the wrong way near instantly.

The girl had long brown hair and wore a simple black dress and black shoes, with white gloves. She had little in the way of a chest, but the curve of her hips made that dress strain in a way pleasing to the eye. She smiled almost apologetically. “It wasn't _everywhere_, don't worry,” she waved a hand dismissively at the boy. “You know how Blue gets.”

Blue. That was the name of the boy, then. “Uh, yeah. My mom made a big breakfast, wouldn't let me go until I was finished,” Red shrugged. “So, why don't we get to the... lab?”

The three of them began to walk. “I'm gonna pick my starter first,” Blue said. “He's my grandpa after all, so I should get first dibs.”

“That's okay with me,” the girl said. “I don't mind who my pokemon is. I think they're all cool. What about you, Red?”

“Uh, I don't know,” he shrugged. “I can work with whatever, y'know?” He wracked his brain trying to recall exactly what the starter pokemon were. He knew the basics, that there was one fire-type, one water-type, and one grass-type. Bulbasaur... Charmander, definitely. Squirtle was the last one? He was pretty sure about that. He found that trying to recall anything from the old world made his head swim a bit.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the lab, a larger and more elaborate looking building than the rest in town. Blue led them inside. It was full of bookshelves that were stuffed with books, and various aides ran around getting vague things done. Red barely paid any of this attention, because the girl was walking in front of him and he had become entranced by the sway of her ass. It was full and round, perfectly slappable. And the sway of her hips as she walked... he could feel himself twitch against his pants.

They walked towards the back, which was up a small set of stairs to a raised area that overlooked the rest of the lab. Here there was a lot of machinery hooked up to various computers. In the center was a table bearing three Poke Balls, which Red assumed held the starters inside. Standing beside the table was the professor, engrossed in some research before he noticed the three of them. “Oh! There you are,” he said, setting the papers down. He was an older man, with lighter hair that was almost graying. He had kind eyes set beneath thick eyebrows. He had on a lab coat, beneath which he wore a purple collared shirt and slacks. Red also couldn't help but notice the slippers he wore, too. “I'm sure the three of you are very excited to be receiving your pokemon today!”

The three of them stood together, Red in the middle, Blue on his left side and the girl on his right. He glanced at her. He felt like he should probably find a way to learn her name. The professor was talking, droning on about responsibility or something. Red was sure it was all very inspiring, but it was hard for anything to take his attention off the bountiful ass standing right next to him. He kept sneaking peeks at it, and if anyone had been paying attention it surely would have been obvious. But no one was saying anything.

He glanced at Professor Oak, who was holding up some red devices (PokeDex?) and saying something about the importance of befriending pokemon. All very interesting, Red was sure. He reached a hand over and rested it on the shelf of the girl's ass. He could feel her tense up, and she looked at him... but didn't say anything. Didn't move, or stop him. Red kept his gaze very fixed upon the talking professor. His hand ran down the curve of her butt, feeling the soft fabric, and came to where the hem of her dress met her thighs.

Her thighs were plush, soft, and he ran his fingers long them before snaking his hand beneath the dress. Blue was saying something now to his grandfather, gesturing to the table, and Red was sure the professor replied, but he didn't catch it. His hand cupped one fat cheek of the girl's ass, squeezing it hard. It was yielding, like grabbing a handful of pillow. She let out a shuddered breath and steadied herself. He traced along the outline of her panties, every so often slipping his fingers beneath them a little.

Now he could feel his dick straining against the constraints of his jeans. He was so hard it nearly hurt, and he bit down on his lips as his hand worked. He jerked the back of her dress up, exposing her to anyone who would be behind her, and slipped his hand fully down her panties. Her hands pressed against the front of her dress, trying to keep that side down. There was a pink tint to her face now, and he could tell she was struggling to pay attention.

His middle finger slid until he found her asshole. It winked against his touch, and he ran a little circle around it. She let out another little breath and raised a hand to her mouth, trying to keep silent. He pressed, gently, until he felt the tip of his finger gain entrance into her ass. It was warm, tight around where it gripped his finger. He held it there for a moment, letting her ass get used to being stretched before he pushed in farther. Her eyes were closed, her cheeks fully flushed now, and the hand over her mouth almost trembled.

“Well, I suppose I've been talking long enough,” Professor Oak said, smiling at himself. “Now, which of you would like to pick your pokemon first?”

Red began to slide his finger out of her before plunging it back in, slow, hard thrusts. “Ah!” she moaned, finally losing her composure. She quickly tried to regain herself. “I really think that Blue should pick first! He was the first to call dibs, I mean...”

“Very kind of you, Green,” the professor said. He looked at Red. “Is that alright with you?”

“Sure is,” Red nodded. His finger was pistoning in and out of her. He could see her legs shaking as she struggled to stand. He could feel her trying to buck back against his hand as he fingerfucked her. “Go ahead, Blue.”

Blue stepped forward, looking over all three Poke Balls. Red leaned over and whispered into Green's ear, “you're a little ass slut, aren't you?”

She bit down on her hand, suppressing another moan, as the other grabbed onto Red's shoulder for support. With a grin, he pulled his finger out of her and gave her ass a soft smack, before tugging the dress back into place. He jammed his hands into his pockets. Green wobbled as she steadied herself, adjusting her dress, trying to slow her breathing. He gave her one last glance, and saw a wet trail running down the inside of a thigh.

“I think I'll pick this one,” Blue said, snatching up a Poke Ball. “You can go next, Red. I'm just that kind!”

“Don't mind if I do,” Red said, smirking.

He was going to like it here, he thought.


	2. "Hard & Wet" 1.2: Face That Which You Fearow!

“I can't believe that prick beat me!” Red barked. He and Green were making their way through Route 1, Red stomping his way into the lead. “I mean, what kind of horseshit is that? He clearly had the better one than I did.”

“Bulbasaur is better than Squirtle, you're right,” Green said. “But, really, it's no big deal. You both just got your pokemon, it was more of a coin flip than a real battle. He was just a little luckier than you were. You'll get better with time.”

He turned to her. “You think so? All it takes is training, right? Squirtle and I can just go looking for wild things to beat up.”

“Well... I wouldn't put it so crassly but, yes,” Green nodded. “It's that or battling other trainers. Though we haven't seen anyone yet.”

Red unhooked Squirtle's Poke Ball from his belt and chucked it, unleashing the tiny blue turtle into the tall grass. It looked around before toddling over to it's master. He knelt and put one hand on the little creature's shoulder. “Alright, buddy. We're not going to let that first loss keep us down. We're gonna go into that grass, and we're gonna get your little muscles pumped. You're gonna be the strongest pokemon this side of the... well, I'm sure there's a river somewhere. What do you think, pal?”

Squirtle curled its arms inwards, a determined expression on its face. Blue watched the two of them run off into the grass. “I'll just wait here, I guess,” she sighed and sat down.

Red crouched behind Squirtle. In a small clearing, just a circle of clear earth, was a little purple rat. It stood on its haunches, nibbling at some kind of seed. Its ears jerked as it listened for sounds, and its tail made gentle sweeps in the ground behind it. “Okay, buddy,” Red whispered, pointing to the rat. “That's gonna be our opponent. Just think of it as the first stepping stone of the flight of stairs to victory. Go get him!”

Squirtle nodded and toddled out of the bushes. The rat jumped, surprised, and lowered to all fours in flash, tail sticking up ramrod straight. It made a scathing hiss as Red stood. “Don't I have a thing for this?” he mumbled, patting his back pockets. He pulled the PokeDex out and flipped it open. It chimed to life, the screen flickering on. “Oh, neat! What button do I press to learn about this thing?”

Squirtle bounded forward and cracked its skull against the rat's. They both stumbled away from each other, the water-type's eyes swimming in their sockets. Red glanced up from the machine. “You got it, buddy,” he called, distracted at the image of the wild pokemon flashing onto screen. “Rattata, huh? I think I'd heard of that one...” Rattata lunged forward, its fangs sinking into the meat of Squirtle's arm. The turtle wailed, flailing its arm, running in circles trying to free itself from the rat's crushing jaws.

“Oh, shit, that looks bad,” Red stuffed the PokeDex back into his pocket. “Hey, can't you do water stuff? Do that! Do the water thing!” Squirtle turned its head, and its cheeks began to swell with sloshing water. Red shuffled away as it opened its mouth, blasting a high powered spray of water into the rat pokemon's face. It was like a fire hydrant had just exploded, and the Rattata went curling away across the ground, rolling over itself. “Christ that was awesome.”

Rattata struggled to its feet and came tackling forward again. Squirtle braced itself and then swung its tail around, batting the normal-type to the ground. Rattata scrambled around and bit into the turtle's ankle. Squirtle yelped and jumped, pulling its limbs into its shell and dropping shell down on top of the Rattata. There was a _thunk_ and the rat collapsed. After a minute, Squirtle rolled off it, pushing itself to stand. “Well hey! There you go, nicely done,” Red said. He pushed at the unconscious Rattata with his foot. “We just have to do that... more, and we'll be strong in no time.”

Squirtle looked up at him, bewildered.

After an hour or so of tiny skirmishes, Red finally stumbled his way back to the spot where Green was sitting. “Whew, that was a lot,” he took his cap off and wiped at the sweat on his forehead. After surveying the area for a moment, he glanced down at Green, who was looking up at him from where she was sitting. “...You weren't there that whole time?”

Green gaped.

“I swear I was having a conversation with you,” Red looked over his shoulder, confused. “Huh. That's crazy. Why didn't you just follow me?”

“I... I don't know. I didn't think you'd be gone that long,” Green said. “Are you done training now? Are you ready to move on?”

“Eh, I think Squirtle's got one more battle left in him,” Red said. “You should come watch, we're getting pretty kick ass.”

Green stood up, wiping at the grass on her dress. “Well, I don't have anywhere else to go.”

They pushed back into the tall grass, and Red released Squirtle from its ball once again. She noted that the water-type seemed particularly haggard. They came upon a rather large tree, one that seemed quite old and Red approached it, leaning one palm against it as he stared up into its foliage. “What do you say? I bet there's something really cool up there,” he said. “Why don't you just give the tree a few knocks, Squirtle, see what you can shake out of there?”

“I don't think that's a good idea,” she said. “Pokemon tend to get mad if you wake them up.”

Red waved a hand, dismissing her. Squirtle backed up a few paces and then threw its shell against the tree. The leaves rustled and there was faint hollow knock. They waited a few seconds. “Try again,” he said. Squirtle did, and some leaves fell, twirling to the ground, but again there was no response.

“I _really_ don't think you should push your luck,” Green sighed.

“Squirtle is my boy, he can handle whatever,” Red said. Squirtle rasped its agreement, but its breathing looked a bit on the heavy side. “Give it one more try.” The turtle rammed into the tree once more. After a few seconds, a shadow darkened the ground around Red. He looked up, and peering out of the treetop was a long necked, brown bird that had the most pissed off look on its face.

“Red... don't move,” she whispered. “I _told_ you so!”

His hand slowly reached and slid the PokeDex from its place. He held it out in front of him, as if it would wear off the bird's attacks, and flipped it open. The screen generated a picture of the pokemon, labeling it as Fearow. “Prone to aggressive behavior...” Red read to himself. “Maybe this one's nice?”

Fearow spread its wingspan to its full length and let out an ear wrenching cry. It took to the air and dropped to the ground in front of Squirtle, billowing up dust around it. Squirtle puffed itself out, trying to look bigger than it already was. “Uh, actually Squirtle, maybe we should learn to stay humble,” Red backed towards Green. “No reason to get too big for britches, y'know?”

Squirtle anchored itself to the ground and let loose a blast of water, the force enough to push the turtle backwards some, bowling the flying-type over, crashing it against the tree. Red leaned back towards Green and said, “see? No reason to worry.” Fearow kicked itself off the tree and dove through the air, merely clipping Squirtle with the blade of its wing and knocking the water-type onto its back. Then it swerved in the air, now angling to dive bomb Squirtle with the point of its beak.

“Get out of there!” Red yelped.

Squirtle tried to roll to its side and failed, wobbling in place on its domed back. It was simply too tired to manage enough effort. Before Fearow could make impact a gout of flame spewed forth, bathing the bird's face in heat. It rolled out of its descent, bouncing along the ground with the momentum. Green's Charmander ran over and helped Squirtle into a sitting position, patting the turtle's back.

Red turned to Green. “You saved Squirtle!”

“I really wish I wouldn't have had to,” she sighed. “You need to learn responsibility, Red. You have to know your limitations.”

“Yeah, sure, right,” Red turned back to the battle. “That stuff all comes with time.”

She rubbed at her temples, closing her eyes, a feeble attempt to ward off the coming headache. Fearow stood, rolling its neck and shoulders, blowing out the wisps of flame that had clung to it. It beat its wings and squawked. Charmander and Squirtle let loose a pair of growls quaint in comparison. “Hey, make more with the water,” Red urged. “You've got a shot if you keep that up.” Squirtle's belly bulged, but when it opened its mouth all that came forth with was a trickle of what seemed more saliva than regular water. “That doesn't seem good.”

“It's not. Your pokemon's out of energy,” Green said.

Fearow stepped forward and swung out with one wing. It whacked Charmander under the chin, sending it on its back, but Squirtle slid under and continued forward in a run. It tackled, throwing its weight behind the attack. The bird simply lifted a leg and the water-type cracked its head against the tree. Fearow snatched Squirtle's tail in its talons and tossed it, sending it tumbling back to land by Charmander in a heap.

“Do you think they've done enough damage that we could catch it?” Red asked.

“I don't have any Poke Balls,” She said. “Do you?”

“The professor didn't give us any?” He patted at his pockets. “Oh, what the Christ.”

Fearow ran forward, wings raised.

The fire lizard wobbled to its feet and grabbed Squirtle by the tail, the rest of the water-type still inside its shell. Charmander's breathing seemed labored, and it winced as it adjusted itself. As Fearow neared it pulled its head back, building momentum to strike. Green's eyes widened. “Now, Charmander! Swing now!”

As the flying-type's heard surged forward, like a striking snake, Charmander swung Squirtle and cracked its shell against the side of the bird's head. Fearow's eyes went wide and it froze, staring out at nothing. There was a long, terrible pause. And then the bird slumped over, defeated. She let loose a sigh of relief and scooped her starter into her arms. “Oh, you did so good. I'm proud of you.”

“Did your pokemon just use mine as a weapon?” Red asked, staring down at the shell of his pokemon.

“Let's just get out of here, please. You're done training for the day.”

The moon had settled in the sky, and shrouded Route 1 in the dim light of stars. Red and Green walked, their pokemon safely tucked away into their balls, resting. Red yawned and stretched. “I don't know about you, but I think I could use some rest.”

“Me too,” she yawned in kind.

“Lie down.”

“Huh?”

“Hurry up. I need a place to sit.”

She blinked. “What?”

“I said lie down,” he said. “Now.”

She stared him in the eyes, and then slowly sank to her knees. He ran this hands through her hair, silky and soft. “That's a good girl,” he murmured. She laid down on her back, hair spread about her, and she watched as he undid his belt and stripped his jeans off, tossing them to the side. Then he stood over her face and got to his knees before kneeling back onto her, smothering her. “Yeah, I definitely need to rest my feet.”

Her hands came up, grabbing at his butt, her grip tight. He traced one hand along the curves of her chest, running a finger down between her breasts. Her feet squirmed in the dirt and her touch became insistent, kneading his ass. “You know, you've got a tight little body,” he said. He took one breast in hand, roughly grabbing it through the dress. He could feel the hard nub of her nipple beneath, and he tweaked it. Her hips jerked up at the touch. “I think it's time I got a better look at it.”

He leaned forward, finally freeing her to take a gasping breath. He yanked at the edge of her dress and pulled it up, revealing first her full thighs, soft green panties decorated with some grass-type pokemon, and then the toned plain of her belly. His hand tickled across her side, groping at her curvature. He pulled the rest back over the mounds of her tits, pushed up nicely by her grass-type matching bra. He undid the front clasp and her boobs came free as the bra fell off. They were just the size for handfuls, and her nipples were a candy pink. “Ngh, you stink,” she muttered. “And you're kind of sweaty.”

“Seems to me that you don't care,” he smirked, sliding one finger against her soaked panties. Her hips twisted at that, tingles of lust wriggling through her. “_I_ think that you're kind of a whore, and that this is getting you more turned on than you've ever been.” He sat back down on her face, grinding into her. His fingers traced around the edges of her pussy over the underwear, making her squirm more beneath him. He slowly drew his hand back to him, a slow slide over her vagina, over her belly to rest between her tits. Her hands were rapidly grabbing and massaging his ass as she struggled for breath.

He took one of her nipples between his fingers and pinched, twisting and pulling them. Her thighs clenched together, and she squealed beneath him. He alternated between rough massages and tweaking her tits, her broad milky thighs grinding into each other. He reached over and smacked one of them, a meaty sound, and she jerked beneath him. Immediately the skin began to redden, so he gave the other thigh a matching mark.

She was struggling beneath him, kicking at the ground now, so he leaned forward again. Green took in large, gulping breaths, thighs still dancing with each other. “Tell me you like it,” Red said. “I want to hear you say it.”

Silence.

He took one nipple and pinched. She yelped, her fingers digging deep into his ass cheeks. “Say it, Green.”

“I...” she paused. “I love it.”

“Now tell me what you want.”

More flustered silence. He grabbed her knees and gently spread her legs apart. Her thighs were messy with wet, thin strands bridging them. He slid a hand beneath her panties, slicking his fingers, grazing them over her slit. She gave a soft moan, spreading her legs wider. “Just tell me what you want.”

“I want you to sit on my face and make me cum.”

He pushed the underwear down her legs, to her knees, and then dropped back down on her face. Her arms circled around his legs, her hands once again grabbing onto his ass, but now she held him in place as his fingers began to ghost over her pussy, light touches that made her jerk in response. He grazed gently over her clit, just a bit more contact than he'd been giving, and she gave a muffled moan of need.

He pressed his middle and ring finger inside her, into her wet warmth. She groaned as he massaged the inside of her, his fingers curling, beckoning her hips into thrusting. She was writhing from the pleasure, from the lack of oxygen. He was fingering her hard and she was fucking back against his hand with desperation. She whined, pulling him tighter to her face and he pulled his fingers free, now rubbing gentle circles into her clit.

Her legs began to tremble, her thrusting shifting from frequent, fast, to slower, harder as she failed to keep control. She was holding her breath now, her face pressed as deep into his ass as it could be as he worked her over. Finally her body began to shiver, hips jerking spasmodically, and he could feel her begin to cream, his fingers working up white lathered cum as he rubbed. When she'd finished, he pulled free from her face and she sucked in a breath, her face completely flushed, her hair messy.

He moved to keel next to her, and grabbed her chin, angling her face to look at him. “What do you say?”

“Thaaank youu,” she slurred. He raised the two fingers he'd used to get her off and slid them in her mouth. She began to suckle his fingers immediately, her hands coming to hold his wrist while she worked. Pressure pulled at his fingers as she cleaned him with her mouth, her tongue licking and tasting herself. When she was finished she pulled his fingers out with a pop.

Red stood and walked to grab his pants. He stopped and stared up at the moon, yawning. “God damn, I'm tired. How about you?” He glanced over his shoulder, and saw that she was already asleep, snoring softly.

“Ungrateful,” he sighed. He came over, did his best to get her clothes in order, and went about setting his sleeping bag up. He considered her for a moment, and laid a blanket over her. He climbed into his sleeping bag, arms crossed under his head, and looked up at the stars.

“Blue may've beaten me this time, but next time, I'm gonna show that little dick who's really better.”

With smugness settling over him like a comforting blanket, Red fell asleep.


	3. "Hard & Wet" 1.3: TLC

The Mankey's paw cracked into Squirtle's gut, making it stumble back coughing. “Looks like your Squirtle's getting tired, Red!” Blue called, and you could just tell by the vocal tenor he had his best shit eating grin. “Why don't you show me what else you got, huh?”

It was supposed to have been a simple excursion to Route 22 to do some battling, at Green's urging. “I just think it might be a good idea,” she explained as they walked towards Viridian City, its sprawl now within view. “Maybe you'll find a pokemon there you want to catch.”

“Maybe,” Red shrugged. “I haven't seen anything near as cool as Squirtle. Plus he's tough! I think beating that Fearow gave him confidence.”

“Having one strong pokemon won't help you win more battles,” Green said, duly ignoring that it had been her Charmander who had won, technically. “You need a strong team. You can't expect to put your pokemon through a gauntlet of six battles and always expect it to be a sweep. I bet Blue's already got four or five pokemon.”

Red glanced at her. “He does?”

“Well, sure. He's a good trainer. I know it might hurt to hear this, but you might want to take a few lessons from him. If you want to improve, that is.”

“I would like to wipe that look off his face.”

Said look was beleaguering him now, across the battlefield.

“Then let's go do it,” she said. “It's a good idea for the both of us.”

And Red was surprised to find he agreed with her- until, of course, walking out of the dark circle of Hell reserved for him, Blue appeared. One thing had led to another and now here he was wagering his pride again. Red observed the fight, frowning. Squirtle was slowing down some. That monkey thing Blue had whipped out was a surprise, and it seemed to hit like a truck. The PokeDex had read that it was fighting-type, which maybe explained that. “Squirtle, use Water Gun!”

Green had also painstakingly showed him how to access the part of the PokeDex that showed him the techniques a pokemon could learn. Squirtle belted out a hissing geyser of water, hitting the Mankey square in the face and sending it sliding across the ground, digging a gouge out of the ground. The two pokemon had traded blows for sometime, and he was hoping it was enough to keep the thing down.

“There we go!” Blue chimed. He returned Mankey to its ball. “Now this is starting to resemble a real battle. Go, Bulbasaur!”

Ah, fuck.

The grass-type appeared in a flash, and it shook itself underneath the heat of the sun. Squirtle bounded forward to give it the ol patented Head Whack, when Blue shouted “Razor Leaf!” The bulb bulged, and then the sides began to creep open. Before Squirtle could react, a spray of leaves blew out of the plant, slicing against the turtle's skin. By the time the barrage was finished the water-type was collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

Green flinched from the sidelines.

“Ah! So soon?” Blue gave an actor's sigh, letting his shoulders sag. “Oh well. Hey, you did a lot better than last time, pal.”

Red's jaw clenched as he returned Squirtle to the Poke Ball. “Well,” Blue turned to face Green. “I don't suppose you want to battle to?”

“I'll pass,” Green said.

“Well, suit yourself. I'm heading off to Pewter City next,” Blue said. “I heard the gym leader there uses rock-type pokemon. Should be a piece of cake!”

They watched him saunter off, spinning a Poke Ball on his finger (a trick which made Red jealous with rage he could not himself perform it). After he was out of sight, Red slowly turn to look down at Green. “Red, how could I have known he was gonna be here?” Green shrugged. “We just got unlucky is all. A trip to the Pokemon Center and Squirtle'll be right as rain, and we can come back. It's no big deal.”

He slumped, sighing. “That guy pisses me the hell off.”

“I know. You'll get him one day.”

Viridian City was surprisingly large but easy enough to find its way around. The people went about their business and it was much different than Pallet Town had been (he had finally snuck a glance at the PokeDex to learn its name). The Pokemon Center was a large building with a massive set of glass sliding doors. Red and Green passed through them, a satisfying _whoosh_ following them as they shut.

The main lobby was warmly lit and quiet, devoid of people or other sounds beside the ambient cooing of machines. Behind the desk next to the main healing apparatus was the nurse, a tall woman with pink hair tied back, capped off with a cute little hat. Red couldn't help but notice the candy pink lipstick adorning her plush lips, or the way her bust strained at the nurse's uniform beneath her apron. “Hi,” she smiled as the two of them came to the desk. “What can I do for you today?”

“Just to get a pokemon healed,” Green said.

“No problem,” Red handed her Squirtle's Poke Ball, and she turned and slotted it to one of the many nodes on the broad face of the machine. She typed some things on a keyboard and the machine began to chug to life, the face going from matte black to slow, shifting colors fading from one into the next. She turned back to face them. “That'll just be a short wait.”

“Jesus, look at your tits,” Red said, reaching out and grabbing one, his fingers sinking into their softness.

“Oh!” the nurse exclaimed.

“R-Red!” Green's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull. “What're you doing?”

“Look at how much better her boobs are than yours,” he said. He reached over with his free hand and groped at her left breast. “Yeah, no competition. This bitch has some tiddies.”

“N-Nurse Joy I'm so-”

The nurse reached over and grabbed Green's other breast, making her yelp. “You're right. These aren't anything compared to mine.”

“Take them out then,” Red commanded. Green watched with bewilderment as Joy began to undo the apron, letting it fall to the floor. She began to unbutton her shirt and as she did it seemed her tits wanted more and more to fall out. The bra she wore barely contained them, and you could still see some of her nipple over the cup. She reached behind and undid her bra. It gave way beneath her breasts and tumbled to the floor. They were huge, round, a sag to them that was mouth watering. Red grabbed the back of Green's head and forced her face into Joy's chest. “See? Your tits are pathetic next to those.” She whined, her face lost in a valley of soft, warm flesh.

He pulled her away and looked at the nurse. “Come here,” he said. “I wanna put those lips to good use.” He watched as the nurse walked out from behind the counter and came to stand in front of him, before dropping to her knees, staring at up at him, one of her hands caressing her own breast. Still holding the back of Green's head he pushed down and she lowered to her knees, her eyes still focused on Joy's boobs.

Red undid his buckle and zipper, letting his pants fall to the floor. Already his cock was tenting his boxers, and just its silhouette snapped Green out of her tiddy daze to stare in even grander shock at the size of him. The nurse reached up with both of her hands and tugged down on his boxers, his dick springing free, hanging heavy and hard. His balls hung full and sagged, and this is where he guided Green's face, pressing her nose into them. “This is for you,” he said, “and this,” he brought Nurse Joy close with this other hand, pressing the head of his cock to her lips. “Is for her.” She gave the head a smooch.

“Red...” Green whined. The heat of him was radiating her face, making something dirty stir in her belly.

“You.” He pressed her face closer. “Her.” He slapped his cock against the nurse's face.

Her tongue flicked out, licking beneath his balls. Another, less hesitant lick drawing from the base of his sack, though she shied away from the base of his cock. One of her hands crept across her thigh, and they would clench as they moved, as if she couldn't help herself. She placed a gentle kiss on his nuts as her fingers found her panties, slipping beneath the fabric. She gave an almost reluctant moan as she sucked a ball into her mouth.

Nurse Joy sucked the head of his cock into her mouth and he grunted as she swirled her tongue around it, treating it like it was candy. He rested a hand on her head, urging her forward. She took in another inch, her blue eyes locking with his. She went further, her tongue savoring every part of him, as her hands began to massage her tits. They squeezed between her fingers as she groped herself. He thrusted, once, hard, moaning, his hand now grasping her hair, and she gagged, spit spilling out of her mouth, running down her chin.

She pulled back, gasping for breath, spit stranding from her chin to his cock. One hand rose to grip his base as she began to lick along the length of it, rubbing it against her face, smearing it with her own drool. The warmth of Green's mouth on his sack and the feeling of Joy's tongue gliding across the bottom of his dick made him groan, and he yanked the nurse's hand off his cock and directed it passed her soft lips, which gripped him like a vice as she began to suck.

He grabbed her head with both hands and began to thrust, hammering into her throat. She gagged around him, tightening, spluttering spit around his dick as he began to facefuck her. Green whined when his thrusting popped his sack from her mouth, her hand rapidly working her pussy over. He gave one final thrust, pressing her head hard, pressing until her nose was pressed to his crotch. Then he pulled free and Joy fell back, coughing, drool coating her face, her tits, which now glistened in the light of the Center.

He took Green's head and pressed it to rest in the nook of the nurse's shoulder. “I'm gonna fuck her tits, and you're gonna watch and learn what you can't do.” The nurse pressed her boobs together and he pushed in, his slick cock sliding between the pillows of her tits, warm and wet because of her drool. One hand held the counter and the other onto Green as he bucked into her chest, his dick passing between their tops. Joy stuck her tongue out, taking him in and out of her mouth, pressing her boobs together a little tighter.

Green nipped at the nurse's shoulder as waves of pleasure rode through her like bursts of static, her hand trembling as her fingers slide inside of her. Red's humping began to pick up speed and his breathing became labored. He pulled his dick free and bucked into his hand as he began to cum, spraying one fat rope that spattered across her breasts. He shuddered, another shot across her chest, another, and he gave another thrust, plastering her tits with a final wave.

“Since you've got the smaller boobs, it's your job to clean her up,” he said, still breathing heavily. Green went to work at once, her tongue trailing down to hill of one breast, the taste of Joy's skin and cum mingling on her tongue. Little kisses, quick licks, nibbles as she searches for each blotch of cum that paints the nurse. Green moaned into Joy's flesh as her fingering grew erratic, her hips starting to buck.

She pulled back and opened her mouth for Red, cum pooled in her mouth. “I got aaaall of it,” she said. Joy grabbed her, pulling her into a deep kiss. Green made a lustful keening, feeling their tongues intermingle, his semen swapping between them, the taste of her mouth and him on her tongue. Her thighs trembled as she came, struggling to keep connected to the kiss, cum running down the sides of their mouths now.

Green finally broke the kiss, falling back to sit against the front desk, taking in air. The healing machine gave a soft tune, and Nurse Joy looked up at him and smiled. “There we are! Is there any other service I can provide for you today?”

With Squirtle back in fighting condition, they headed north to Route 2, a shaded route that led to the mouth of the Viridian Forest. “What pokemon do you think I should catch?” Red asked. It seemed that there were at least twenty types, right? Something like that? And he barely knew six of them. He knew that rock-type was weak to water, but he didn't consider he'd have a chance with only Squirtle. And then there were other, future leaders to consider. And Blue. Always Blue. “What type do you think would cover Squirtle the best?”

“Well, I would say either a fire or flying-type, because you're weak against grass, or a ground-type if you're concerned about electric more.” Green said. She watched as her Charmander idly examined the foliage. “I guess if you're worried about the leader, if you could find a grass-type, but you already have water.”

Red eyed a Weedle that climbed the length of a tree. “None of these pokemon seem like anything special. These things won't carry me to the Elite Four. I need something reliable and powerful, like Squirtle.”

“We'll just have to look harder. The best pokemon are also usually the rarest,” she said. “It just takes time.”

“Wait, what about that thing?”

He pointed.

Green looked over to see a Nidoqueen towering over Charmander, staring down at it more inquisitively than aggressively. She gaped in pure awe at the sight of such a rare pokemon. “Hey! That pokemon has bigger tits than you do!” he pointed, laughing.

She punched his arm. “Jerk... you can't capture that. That's a Nidoqueen, the final evolution of Nidoran. We could barely deal with a Fearow, Red, and that thing's way tougher.”

“Yeah, but the Dex here is sayin it's a ground-type. Isn't that what you were sayin I should get? Huh, isn't that crazy?”

“I had thought there were Nidoran around here, but...” she shook her head. “There's no way you can weaken it enough to capture, let alone with only five Poke Balls. And if you waste those, you won't have any money until we get to Pewter, and that's _if_ we run into any trainers in the forest.”

“Weaken it? _Five_ Poke Balls?” he scoffed. “I'm barely gonna need the one. Watch this.”

He unclipped one of the empty Poke Balls from his belt and strode up to the blue pokemon. Its eyes switched from the Charmander to the approaching trainer, and now it seemed to be more on guard. Red stopped five feet away and held the Poke Ball out. “Nidoqueen! I am Red of Pallet Town, and here at the start of my Pokemon journey, I aim to make you my first capture!” He twisted his cap around on his head and reared back, chucking the Poke Ball straight at the Nidoqueen's belly.

The ball cracked open and sucked the pokemon inside, tumbling to the ground. Charmander booked it, running back to its trainer now that the danger was gone. “Wasn't that cool? Wasn't that what he did in the show, or something?”

Green stared at him, wide-eyed. “What?”

“Yeah, right? He did that and he caught a pokemon, I'm pretty sure. A Caterpie or somethin.”

“What are you talking about?”

The ball shook once, the button glowing a deep red.

“Oh, I guess you wouldn't have seen it, whatever,” Red waved a hand, dismissing the notion. He righted the hat back properly on his head.

“Red, did you put _any_ thought into what was gonna happen if that Poke Ball doesn't work?”

“Huh? Oh, haha, I was gonna fuckin _run_. I bet my Squirtle I'm faster than you.”

“Red!”

The ball shook again.

He turned to look at it. “Hey, isn't that a good thing? Two shakes? It's working, isn't it?”

“I don't believe it,” she muttered, her hand resting against her forehead. “This can't work.”

For the third time it wobbled in the grass.

The light dimmed.

“No way,” Red gawked, excited like a little child.

“He's never gonna have to learn a lesson in his life,” Green sighed.

There was a soft click from the Poke Ball, and it deadened their talking. They simply stared together in shared disbelief. Then, frenetic motion, Red running around in circles tossing the ball up and down, jumping, kicking his heels together. “No way! I did it! I totally _did_ it! I caught my first pokemon and it's huge and has kickass tits!”

“Why,” Green glowered. “Why do you have to talk about its tits.”

“You're the one making it weird. You can't let your insecurities about your own boobs get in the way of my own pokemon's chest superiority. You jealous of a creature, Green? Cause that says more about you than me.”

“I don't even have any insecurities!” she snapped. “Just shut up about the freakin Nidoqueen!”

“Well, Jesus, Green, don't bite my head off. Just because my plan worked and yours didn't doesn't mean you need to be grumpy.”

She glared at him. “Can we please just get to the forest? Can we keep walking?”

“Sure, sure, whatever you want, lady,” he raised his hands defensively.

And so they went, heading to the forest at the end of Route 2. Red couldn't help but grin, feeling the weight of Nidoqueen's Poke Ball bouncing against his thigh. Being a Pokemon Trainer was _easy_.


	4. "Hard & Wet" 1.4: Enter, Yellow!

The Viridian Forest was sprawling, dense greenage that seemed to hold sight and sound prisoner. It was dark, the canopy brokering not even one sunbeam, and the garrison of thick, sturdy trunks seemed to swallow voices, the chittering of pokemon. It was an oppressive place, made more complex by the lack of any real foot paths. Red struggled, heaving through tangled knots of grass and bushes, Green trailing behind him, smartly letting him do the hard work of trail blazing. “Yeah, alright, this place fucking sucks,” Red fumed, batting away at the frond of plant that was getting a little too friendly. “Why didn't you tell me we were entering Plant Hell?”

“I've been here exactly as many times as you have,” Green shrugged. “I'm sure we'll make a way through. People come and go through here all the time, it can't be _that_ bad.”

But an hour later it seemed they were more lost than before, and she was starting to get a sinking feeling that it was, in fact, _that_ bad. The wild pokemon were aggressive and plenty, and she was thankful for Charmander, whose Ember attack knocked them out flat in one blow. The ones that made it passed the lizard were met with the judicious fist of Nidoqueen, who trod along placidly, seemingly unfazed by any given event. The ground-type was a comforting presence, but she stared at it, wondering if the large pokemon would always be so docile.

“They don't happen to have, like, bug spray at the Mart, do they?” Red grimaced, adjusting the cap on his head. “How do these things keep showing up without me noticing? They're not exactly small...” They pushed through some brush and finally came to a softening in the density, something that could almost be called a clearing, if you had a lack of understanding what the definition of “clear” was.

There was a small, dark pool of water and a few fruiting bushes, dotted through with candy colored berries. “Wow,” Green looked around in wonder. It was a haven of serenity, a purely peaceful place in all this darkness. “Isn't it beautiful, Red?”

He was already walking across toward the pond, recalling his pokemon to her Poke Ball. “I'm just glad there's some water. I've been parched.”

“I don't know if you should drink that,” Green hurried to follow behind him. “It'll probably make you sick.”

He looked at her. “Well, what do you want me to do then? You want me to drink Squirtle's water? You want me drinking turtle spit, Green? Maybe for _you_, but for this guy? Ha, I think not.”

“She's right, you know.”

They jumped at the entrance of another person. She was a tiny girl, and she shimmied through a pair of bushes, wiping the leaves off as she stumbled out. She had long blond hair tied back into a ponytail that fell down to the small of her back. She wore a vest over a black shirt, and a tiny skirt. There was one inch of delectable thigh before the hem of her high socks. “You'll be out for a few days, drinking that,” she slid the strap of a canteen hanging from her shoulder off and handed it over to him. “Here, have some of mine.”

Red chugged gratefully, and Green rolled her eyes. “Thank you for that,” she stuck her hand out and shook with the other girl. “I'm Green, and this is Red.”

“Nice to meet you. I'm Yellow,” she smiled. “You're trainers, I presume?”

“Yeah, and we're kind of lost trying to get to Pewter City,” Green sighed. “I don't know if you happen to know the way out, but advice would be appreciated.”

“Oh, sure, I can lead you two out of here,” she said. She eyed Red as he screwed the cap back on the canteen. “But first... well, if you aren't busy, I'd like to have a pokemon battle, if either of you are up for it.”

“Huh? Oh, sure! This is the perfect time to test my new pokemon,” Red grinned. “Yeah, I'll take you on.”

“Good,” she turned to walk away, put distance between them for their pokemon, and Red's eyes nearly fell out of his head with how painfully thick her ass was, barely concealed by the skirt. It jiggled as she walked, and he was immaculately disappointed when she wheeled around again to face him. “Standard battle wager?”

“I've got a more interesting one,” Red said. “If I win, you're gonna give that fat ass up to me and my dick. If I lose, I'll let you do whatever you want to this set of holes over here.” He jerked his thumb in Green's direction.

“_Red_.” Green growled.

Yellow seemed to scan over Green's body. “Okay, sure. That works for me. I didn't have much money on me anyway.”

Green squeaked in surprise.

“Don't worry, I won't lose,” Red adjusted the hat on his head, unhooking a ball from his belt. “Not when there's ass on the line.”

Yellow tossed out her Poke Ball and out came a chubby yellow rat, its red cheeks sparkling with electricity. “Oh! I know that one!” Red pointed excitedly. “That's a Pikachu!”

“Those are sort of rare,” Green noted, but internally sighed with relief. Nidoqueen would make short work of it. Not to mention the type disadvantage owed to the electric-type, Nidoqueen simply overpowered it in terms of sheer strength. It was a pokemon seemingly built out of bricks, and hit like a collapsing house.

Red sent out his own Poke Ball and the poison-type came out with a flash. It looked around, disinterested, not even seeming to note the other pokemon readying to battle it. Something shifted in Yellow's stance when the large pokemon entered the field, a subtle frown on her lips. “Pikachu, use Double Team!”

“Heh,” Red chuckled to himself, and then found his humor dampened when multiple Pikachu began to manifest, transient images that danced in the space the electric-type occupied. Then the mouse bolted forward, leaving afterimages in its wake, and it leapt, crashing into Nidoqueen's belly in a tackle. The blue giant barely budged against the hit, grabbing Pikachu by the tail and flinging it back towards the ground dismissively. “Hell yeah! That's the way to do it! Use Poison Sting!”

Nidoqueen looked at him over her shoulder with a surprising amount of disdain for an animal, and began to stalk over to where Pikachu was getting to its feet. It shot forward again, slipping between her legs and biting onto her thick tail before her heavy fist could crash into it. The ground caved beneath the force of the attack, sending up a plume of dirt. The ground-type grunted and shook itself, whipping the Pikachu around and around. Despite it all, the little mouse held on, gnawing on the meat of Nidoqueen's tail.

“Nidoqueen, come on! Use Poison Sting!”

The blue pokemon reached around and ripped the Pikachu from her, holding it in the air as it struggled. Green grimaced, watching the mouse fly across the battlefield to crash against a tree. Nidoqueen was winning, quite clearly, but doing so more on its own prerogative, which was the exact issue she'd been worried about. In a battle like this, there was no chance that the poison-type wouldn't be the clear victor. But with that attitude, Green worried about its chances when it came to real, tougher battles. The looming specter of the Pewter Gym hung over them, and she didn't think Red was ready at all.

Yellow watched the fight, that tiny frown still adorning her face. She had nothing in Pikachu's repertoire that could deal with the absolute monster of battle she was up against. The mouse sent a flurry of electric shocks, trying to bombard the ground-type as she made her slow, trundling passage to her opponent, unflinching in the face of the blitz.

Red sighed, putting his hands on his hips. “Well, you seem like you know what you're doing,” he looked toward Green, shrugging. “That's probably nothing to worry about, right? Nidoqueen's strong enough, she probably knows better than me about how to win a battle.”

Green did not think this was much of an accomplishment.

The blue tower of muscle and flesh stood before the tiny mascot, and raised one heavy foot. Pikachu's eyes widened comically, but before it could react, the swift kick came forward, hooking the mouse in the gut and sending it cracking back against the tree. It slid, and then fell forward onto the ground, tail ramrod straight in the air. “Good job, Nidoqueen!” Red called. There was a strange aura, an emanating feeling from the pokemon that if she could, her large middle finger would be aimed in his direction. “Why don't you come back to your Poke Ball.” He returned her, silently breathing a sigh of relief.

Yellow returned her pokemon, and watched wide-eyed as the her far taller opponent crossed the field to her. He stopped next to her and grabbed a handful of soft ass cheek, the skin fever hot in his grip, the flesh spilling between his fingers. “And now you get to be my bitch,” he said, watching as her face reddened.

“I-”

“Oh, I can tell you're excited already,” he said, reaching down and pulling her skirt up. He looked down, and paused. Sticking over the waist of her panties was the head of a tiny cock, hard and straining against the fabric, one pearl of pre-cum beading at the tip. “...You're a dude?”

Yellow looked away, heat filling his cheeks.

Red let the front of the skirt drop, and pulled up the back, admiring the massive ass he held in his hand. “Girly enough for me,” he said, and grabbed Yellow's ponytail, forcing the boy down to his knees as he gasped. “Lick my cock through my pants. You're gonna want to worship this or it's gonna hurt when I'm drilling your ass.”

Yellow went to sudden, fervent work, his tongue trailing across the fabric of Red's jeans, like he could taste every inch of dick through the clothes. Red held him by the ponytail, watching the bitch boy work with an almost pathetic desperation. Red looked to where Green stood, and already her thighs were doing their dance, and she watched with a hesitant need. “Come here,” Red ordered. “Come undo my pants.”

She walked over, biting her lip, and stood behind him, reaching around to fumble at the buckle of his belt. Once it was off she tossed it to the side and undid the button, slowly pulling the zipper down. Yellow pulled back just long enough for Red to shed his pants, and then went back to sucking along the length of Red's dick over his boxers. Red sighed pleasurably, wet warmth sliding along his cock, Green's arms still wrapped around his waist, her body pressed to his back.

He tugged on Yellow's ponytail, pulling him away, and then shucked his boxers too, letting his cock stand free. “You take this down your throat,” he shook Yellow's head roughly. “Green, be a good girl and eat my ass.”

He let go of Yellow's ponytail and the boy immediately had cock in his mouth, moaning around it as he swallowed it, taking it to the base in one go. Red moaned in shock, and then felt Green's delicate fingers spread his ass. She pressed her face in, taking in the musky scent of his asshole, feeling her pussy throb with sudden lust. She'd wanted this since he sat on her face, something that had given her plenty of shameful masturbation fantasies. Her tongue flicked out and at the first taste of him she groaned, pulling him tight to her face and beginning to tongue him, trying to dig her tongue as deep into his hole as she could.

Yellow's tongue snaked out, whispering against his sack as Red invaded the bitch's throat. Saliva pooled around Yellow's lips as cock began to pound in and out. His dick ached against the gentle cloth panties, and he reached down to stroke himself, losing himself in being a hole for this massive dick to abuse. One hand twisted a nipple between his fingers as the other massaged his dick, thrusting against his hand as Red held tight on his ponytail, balls smacking against his chin.

Red grunted, euphoria radiating from both sides of his body. He grunted and pushed Yellow away, letting him fall to his back on the ground, trying to spare himself from busting. Yellow moaned as he fell, his jerking becoming spasmodic, and he cried as cum began to spurt from his tiny dick, streaming down his hand. “That's pathetic,” Red said. He removed Green's face from his ass, and she whined in response. “You came already? No wonder you go around pretending to be a girl.”

He knelt in front of Yellow and grabbed him by the waist, flipping him over and pushing his ass to be out in the air. Before Red could say anything, Yellow reached back and spread himself, his asshole winking hungrily. “Use me,” he moaned, muffled by the ground. “I want your cock in me.” Red grabbed hold of the boy's hips and pulled him tight, Red's cock sliding between the two thick cheeks of his ass.

“Say please, bitch boy.”

“Pleeeease,” Yellow cried. “_Please_, Daddy!”

Something seemed to click in Red then, and in one hard thrust he slammed his dick inside Yellow. The bitch's ass resisted at first, gripping the girth of Red's cock tight, but it couldn't handle the force with which he had thrusted, and gave, Red sliding in to the hilt. Yellow screamed, ragged with pleasure and pain, the rim of his ass like a vice around the base of Red's cock. His ass rippled with the impact, sending a meaty sound echoing through the trees. Green crawled over, biting her lip at the sight of Red's cock buried in such a hot butt. Already her hands were working the front of her panties over, and she still had the taste of Red's ass on her tongue, driving her mad.

Red began to pound the boy, heat and softness covering every inch of his cock. Each thrust made Yellow's ass bounce off Red's thighs with a satisfying slap, and he could feel his balls slapping against Yellow, whose own cock hung uselessly, dripping a puddle of pre-cum onto the ground as it flailed from the force of the fucking. Green reached out hesitantly with her free hand, groping a handful of the ass bouncing on Red's cock, and felt a wave of her pussy juice coat her fingers.

Red reached over and smacked her, knocking her over. “Did I say you could touch?”

“No, no, I'm sorryyy,” Green moaned, her cheek growing red, her hand working furiously beneath her panties. “I'm not a bad girl, I'm sorry.” She squirmed on the ground, her fingers fucking into her, watching with vile jealousy as Red took Yellow's ass.

His pace began to quicken and the wet sounds of their bodies colliding began to fill the area, and Red wrenched back on Yellow's ponytail, tugging his head back. “Mm, cum in my ass,” Yellow moaned. His voice was so feminine, so high pitched, you wouldn't have been able to tell it belonged to a man. “I want your cum, Daddy, please!”

Red grunted and shoved Yellow's face into the ground, pile driving his cock into the trap's tight asshole. He felt the welling climax, his balls tightening as the orgasm worked its way along his meat. With one final, primal grunt, he slammed hard into Yellow's ass, provoking a yelp, his sack smacking one final decisive time against Yellow as they unloaded inside of him. A seemingly unending wave of cum flooded inside Yellow, filling him up.

Red sighed, content, falling back. Yellow's asshole gaped, clenched, and cum began to ooze out. In a sudden, desperate scramble, Green shoved her face into the trap's ass, her hands digging deep into the skin. She ate the cum greedily, moaning, and as she did Yellow's hips began to jerk, and cum began to dribble out of him. Red watched, bemused, and when Green was finished she pulled back, mouth and chin covered with spit and cum, her eyes glassy with lust.

“Didn't realize you were such a cum slut, Green,” he said.

“_Miiine_,” she cooed, fingers still lazily tracing circles over her pussy.

“Well,” Red stood, gathering up his pants. “How about you get us out of this fucking forest, now.”

It took them very little time to actually reach the end of the forest. Once Yellow began to show them the way, it really seemed quite simple. “So what are you heading to Pewter City for?” Yellow asked. He was sticking unnecessarily close to Red's side, and Green walked behind them, glaring at the back of the blonde boy's head.

“I'm gonna take on the Gym Leader there,” Red said. “I'm trying to be a Pokemon Master.”

“Wow,” Yellow fawned, wrapping his arms around one of Red's. “I bet you could do it. You seem like a really strong trainer.”

Green had to keep herself from scoffing.

“Well it's good to see that _somebody_ has confidence in me,” Red said, shooting a look at Green. It was not lost on him the effect Yellow was having on her, and he enjoyed it.

“Daddy, I was thinking... maybe I could come with you?” Yellow said, looking up at Red with his best doe-eyed look. “I want to be a good girl for you.”

Red considered this, and looked back at Green. She glared at him dourly.

He grinned. “Yeah, sure. Welcome to the party.”


	5. "Hard & Wet" 1.5: VS. Brock!

Pewter City was an old town, its buildings hewn from rough stone and everything seemed to be covered in a fine layer of gritty rock dust. The group stopped at the Pokemon Center to rest up and then headed to the largest building in Pewter, the Gym. Red stood in front of the doors, staring up at the giant version of the Gym's badge. He could feel his hands grow clammy.

“I'm sure you're gonna do great,” Yellow said, hugged tight to Red's side.

“If Nidoqueen lands even one Double Kick, I think you've won,” Green said. “She's strong enough to do that. And if not... well, you've got Squirtle for back up.” She didn't want to imply that she thought he was going to lose, but there was an uncomfortable wriggling in her chest that things might go rather poorly, to be polite.

“Please, I'm not scared of some rocks,” Red said, his voice betraying his lack of confidence. “I'm not walking out of there without my first badge.” With that he went inside, the other two following after. The inside was dank and smelled of freshly turned dirt. Large boulders marked the battlefield and standing on the other side of it was the Gym Leader, a shirtless man with a body seemingly cut from stone itself.

“Wow, look at him,” Yellow murmured. Red shot him a look, and he blushed. “Just kidding, Daddy...”

“Greetings, challengers! I am Brock, the leader of the Pewter City Gym!” the Gym Leader announced, his voice booming through the room.

“I'm Red from Pallet Town,” Red called back, one hand resting on his Poke Balls. “And I'm here to earn my first badge!”

Brock nodded, grinning. “Then come face me on the field of battle!”

Red's girls went to sit in the stands while the two trainers took their place across from each other on the designated battle area. “The rules are simple,” Brock said. “Defeat my pokemon, and you have earned yourself a badge. If you lose, you may come back and challenge me again whenever you want, though you'll find it difficult to break through my rock-hard defenses!”

“We'll see about that,” Red grumbled. “Let's get this started.”

“Right on,” Brock said, pulling a ball from his pocket. He tossed it spiraling through the air. “Meet the mountain between you and your goals- go, Graveler!” The flash of the Poke Ball's light was brighter here and when Red's eyes recovered he saw an orb of rough rock with limbs and a face.

“That's the first evolution of Geodude, Red!” Green called down. “Graveler has high defenses, but it's still just rock and ground-type, you can do this!”

Red sent out Nidoqueen, who appeared from her ball in the usual fashion- disinterested, vaguely sleepy looking, and absolutely massive. “It's rare to see such a strong pokemon from a beginner!” Brock said, enthused. “This will be an interesting fight to be sure!”

Graveler charged forward, its two arms spread out like it was aiming to hug Nidoqueen. The blue pokemon stood and watched, eyes half-lidded in lazy consideration, and as Graveler closed the distance she reached out, took hold of its arms, and whipped it away from her in an act of strength that forced her to dig her clawed feet into the ground to keep steady. The rock pokemon sailed through the air, rotating, before crashing into the wall, denting it.

“Holy shit,” Red blinked. Graveler pulled itself up, as it it hadn't noticed at all, and began to roll forwards, crushing pebbles and stones in its wake, toward Nidoqueen. Her head tilted, questioning, analyzing, and then she batted the opponent away, sending it rolling toward a boulder to her right. Graveler picked up speed, sailing across the battlefield- and then sharply turned direction, veering back toward her.

Nidoqueen went to swat it away again and it crushed over her tail, spinning off toward the wall where it had crashed before. The poison-type grunted, tail curling protectively around her. Graveler was making another return attack, even faster now, and Nidoqueen raised her foot, bracing herself, catching the rock against it. There was an awful grinding sound as impossibly quick stone met flesh, and Nidoqueen winced. Her strength began to give, pushing her back, digging a gouge in the ground with her foot.

She raised one heavy hand, overhead as to bludgeon against Graveler's body, and the spinning boulder shifted, rode up the flat of Nidoqueen's paw and cracked against the bottom of her jaw, flinging in the air and landing on the other side of her, hands out to catch the ground and end its rotation. Nidoqueen's head slump forward, eyes cloudy, unfocused. “Come on, Nidoqueen!” Red called, panic creeping into his voice. “Show em who's the boss!” Nidoqueen spun around, slumping a little in doing so, roaring at the living rock before her.

“I'll give it to you this, Red of Pallet Town,” Brock said, arms crossed over his chest, looking over the battle with pride. “You do my gym an honor by visiting. It's been some time since Graveler was truly pushed to the most of its ability. No matter an outcome, this will be a battle to remember!”

Nidoqueen charged forward, an awkward gait of pain that she pushed through on adrenaline and rage and flung herself, letting her weight fall in her legs as she drop kicked Graveler. There was a smashing sound, the crumbling of brick breaking, and Graveler stumbled back, movements slow, as Nidoqueen dropped to the ground, breathing heavily. “Go, Graveler! Finish this! Use Magnitude!” Brock called. Graveler fell forward onto all four hands and its feet, bits of cracked stone and dust still falling from its face. A look of concentration took hold and the floor began to tremble.

Nidoqueen lost her balance as she tried to stand. The intensity of the quakes began to increase and soon even the walls of the room were loosing dust from the vibrations. Then, at once, stillness. “Now!” Brock shouted. With a sudden terrible impact like a meaty cannon, a mound of rock shot out of the ground beneath Nidoqueen, sending her hurtling through the air. Red watched in dismayed awe as his strongest pokemon plummeted to the ground, utterly defeated.

“Oh, no...” Green muttered. She could see Yellow's nervous hand wringing out of the corner of her eye.

“This is the power of the Magnitude technique, the signature move of the Pewter City Gym! It is a powerful, but slow, move that can become strong enough to defeat any opponent in one blow! Few before you have witnessed it at its fullest potential,” Brock said as Graveler returned to its starting position. It seemed to have shrugged off the feeling of damage, ignoring that its face was cracked. “So, Trainer Red, have you more pokemon, or has this battle met its end?”

Red fixed the hat on his head, taking Squirtle's Poke Ball. “I have one more pokemon Brock, and we're gonna give it everything we've got,” he launched the ball and Squirtle touched down on the field, looking around in amazement at the gym, and the other pokemon that stood before it. “Get em, Squirtle!”

Graveler began its spin again, and sped forth toward the tiny blue turtle. The water-type jumped out of the way and turned around to watch as the boulder was flying back, now quicker. Squirtle's cheeks began to fill, and Brock's eyebrows raised. “Ah, wait! I know this pokemon... a water-type! Graveler, no! End Rollout!” But the momentum propelling the rock-type forward was too much, to prohibitive. A crashing deluge of water blasted against Graveler, wheeling off of it as it pushed its way through the stream.

“Keep going, Squirtle! Don't let up!” Red shouted.

Squirtle stood its ground, spraying all the water it could muster. Just as Graveler neared the turtle its momentum died and it unfurled, arms sagging loosely to the ground, unconscious.

“Ah, shit, I shoulda just started with Squirtle,” Red sighed.

“Red! You won!” Green shouted, suddenly getting to her feet.

“Way to go!” Yellow called.

“Oh- oh shit I _won_!” Red's hands shot into the air. “We did it! Way to go, Squirtle!” he called, Squirtle hopping from one stubby leg to the next in celebration.

“Congratulations, Trainer Red. You've successfully defeated the Pewter Gym,” Brock said, crossing across the battlefield to meet him. They grasped each other's forearms and shook once. “For you, victor, I have two things: the Boulder Badge, the symbol of your victory, and the technical machine that will teach you Magnitude, the signature skill of my gym.”

Red stared down at the gray badge in his hand. “Damn that looks cool.”

“If you wish to continue your quest of collecting badges, you'll find the next gym located in Cerulean City, beyond the mountains to the east,” Brock said. “I wish you good fortune, challenger. You have the skill to make it far.”

“Hear that, Green?” Red called up to the stands. “Brock says I'm good! You heard that, right?”

Green sighed.

They returned to their room at the Center in good spirits, Red bursting into the room with his chest puffed out, wearing his new badge pinned to his shirt. “In case we didn't already know who the best person here is,” he said, rubbing it obsessively. “Here's all the proof you need.”

Green rolled her eyes, pushing passed him. The room was cozy, stocked with two beds and a nice TV. She sat her stuff down on one bed, stretching, before getting back up and moving toward the bathroom. “I think I'm gonna go shower.”

He caught her by the throat, freezing her in place. “Not yet.”

“Ooh,” Yellow purred, going to sit on the other bed, watching enthusiastically.

“I just won my first badge, and I want your pussy.”

Green bit her lip.

“You want me to fuck you, Green?”

“...Yes,” she whispered.

His fingers squeezed on her throat and he pulled her close. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want your cock in me,” she huffed into his ear.

He pushed her onto the empty bed and she mewled, staring up at him with an almost crazed lust. He undid his belt and walked to her, tying it around her mouth. She groaned around it when he tightened it. He unzipped his pants and stripped them, kicking them backward. He pulled his cock from his boxers and her hand flew to it, feeling its hard warmth in her palm. He grabbed her wrist and threw her hand back.

He walked around to the end of the bed and grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her toward him. She spread her legs as he knelt. He kissed down own thigh, light, quick, until he came to the real thickness and bit. She yipped, flinching at the pain, squirming. Red hooked his thumbs around her panties and tugged them down, revealing the wetness that had already started to collect there.

He kissed just above her vagina as his arms wrapped around her thighs. He traced his tongue gently across her slit. She moaned, her hands playing with her breasts through her dress as his tongue worked about her. His fingers pinched and scratched at her thighs as he ate her out, tongue flicking inside of her, sucking gently on her clit. She desperately tried to grind into his face, the waves of pain and pleasure causing a wave of complete need.

One hand left her thigh and cupped her ass, giving a cheek one tight squeeze before he pressed his middle finger to her asshole, rubbing little circles into it. Yellow moved from the bed and took Red's wrist. “Let me get that ready, Daddy,” he murmured, and took Red's finger into his mouth, sucking, cock straining against the panties that were the only clothes he still wore.

Red popped his finger from the trap's mouth and pressed it back to Green's butt, pushing, sliding through the tight rim into warmth. “Mmh,” Green groaned around the belt, drool starting to dribble down her chin. Red's tongue began to run tight, soft circles around her clit, as he finger slid in and out of her ass, his other hand still hurting her thigh. He could feel her juices run down his chin, her legs beginning to quiver.

He stood suddenly and Green let out a pained moan, her hips still bucking from his ministrations. Yellow tugged down Red's boxers, smooching his ass. Red grabbed Green's legs and folded her, pressing her knees up to her chest. He mounted her, pressing her down, his cock sliding against the outside of her pussy. Yellow leaned back against the wall, pressing Red's underwear to his nose, his other hand stroking his dick, watching with hazy eyes.

Red pulled the belt down from her mouth. Her breathing was heavy. “Tell me what you need.”

“Diiiick,” Green mewed. “_Youuuurs_.”

His tip pressed against her opening and she gasped, shivering. “And why is that?”

“B-Because I'm a slut,” she moaned, struggling for words, could feel each inch as it stretched her out, each part of her pussy being pressed against. “I'm the property of your cock.” He filled her out, his balls pressing against her, and she grunted as he bumped her cervix. Her hips ached as she began to rub at her clit, her eyes clenched as she hissed through the strange mix of hurt and pleasure that was sparking off blasts of light behind her eyelids.

“Then I'm gonna treat you like property,” Red grunted, amazed that he'd been able to fit, her hole so tight around him it felt like his dick was melting, the feeling of her heat, her warmth sending tingles down the length of him. He pressed the belt back into her mouth and then took hold of her throat. She gasped and then he squeezed, applying pressure to the sides of her neck. Her hands came to his back, clenching.

He began to pound her, the smacking of his sack and the colliding of their bodies filling the room with sound, sliding his dick all the way out before hammering back down again with resounding, hard thrusts. Already he could feel her creaming around his cock, her hands clawing at his back as she came, as she struggled to breath. He released her and she took in a large, shaky breath, moaning on the exhale as he fucked her.

Yellow grunted as he watched, his eyes mostly focused on Red's ass, the sight of his cock filling Green's pussy, her lips gripping him tightly, the way her asshole winked with each orgasm. The trap inhaled the musky scent of his Daddy's boxers, pumping his cock. He stuffed his mouth with the boxers, biting down as he came, his cum shooting, splattering the floor.

Red took hold of Green's hair with both hands, gripping it tight as he turned to whisper, “I'm gonna cum inside you.”

“Mmf,” she groaned, and he could feel the rhythmic clenching around his cock as she came again, but she shook her head. Red grunted, somehow fucking her faster, and grunted again, louder, more primal, when he slammed inside her again and came. Cum rolled out of her pussy as he dicked her, draining his balls as deep in her as he could. He could feel himself pump inside of her, expanding just a little more against the walls of her vagina, painting it with semen. He pulled out with a sigh, shooting one last rope across her belly and she shuddered at the feeling, her orgasms having fried her ability to think.

Red stood, his cock glistening with cum and Green's wet, walked around and untied the belt from around her head. She watched him, her fingers idly touching herself. “...I'm not on any birth control,” she muttered, her fingers playing with the cum dripping out of her.

Red walked toward Yellow and snatched him by the ponytail, pressing the head of his cock to the trap's lips. “Clean,” he said, before looking over at Green. “So?”

She blushed and looked away.

_How do things seem to be proceeding?_

“Well... mostly, they're just fucking,” the pink woman said, floating outside of an upper story window on the Pewter City Pokemon Center.

_Just fucking what?_

“Just fucking. A lot.”

_Oh... is it hot?_

The woman in pink sighed. “I suppose so, yes. It's kind of hot. Otherwise, frankly, he seems like sort of a piss poor trainer. He's got, uh, friends who seem capable enough, but without them he'd be a hopeless wreck.”

_You don't think he can do it?_

“I'm not sure. He got his first badge, but he didn't win because of skill. Blind luck.”

_Well, weren't you supposed to pick someone who _would_ be a good trainer?_

“I told you, there was a... problem. I don't have any say in what gifts souls manifest when we bring them to other worlds. We picked him because we thought this soul would be the best choice, that his personality would lead him to gaining some powers that would aid in his quest. Immaculate luck, mental acuity, that sort of thing. But we got this one instead.”

_...Is his power to pick up chicks?_

“Anyone he wants, it seems,” the pink woman said. “I didn't think the residents of this world would be so... horny.”

_Shit, _I'm _horny. I'm kinda jealous of you. How big is his dick?_

“Pretty big,” the pink woman said, sighing. “Listen, I'll contact you again soon. Just have faith, okay?”

_Yeah, sure. I'm not that worried. Hey, could you send pics-_

She cut the connection, rolling her eyes. Well, at least things would be entertaining.


	6. "Hard & Wet" 1.6: Making Trades

It had taken them the better part of a day to traverse through Route 3, going east from Pewter toward Mount Moon. It wasn't because of the terrain but that there were so many trainers looking to battle. It was an endurance run for Squirtle (deftly healed in between bouts by Green and her potions, Red never remembering to buy them), Red now quite hesitant to use Nidoqueen. “How long do you think this is gonna last?” he asked, folding his arms in front of his chest as they walked.

“For some pokemon, it needs to be proven that you're a worthy trainer before they'll listen to you,” Yellow said. “Just give it time. Eventually she'll come to respect you. And I know Daddy's only gonna win from here on out!”

“Plus it's better that you get time in with Squirtle,” Green said. “With Nidoqueen so strong, Squirtle's going to lose a lot of valuable experience that could catch it up with her. And, as it stands, Squirtle's your best chance against the next Gym Leader.”

Red looked up and over to her. “Huh? What do you mean?”

“I heard people talking, she's supposedly a water-type leader,” she said. “Which means super effective against your ace.”

“Son of a bitch,” Red sighed, rubbing at his forehead. “Well, whatever, I'm sure they'll be something in the cave or, you know, whatever.”

By the time they reached the entrance of the cave that would take them through the mountain the sun was beginning to go down. A Pokemon Center was built into the rock face here and this is where they went, opting to stay there the night and set out again in the morning, knowing they would find no such comfortable place to sleep in the mountains.

The inside was elaborately designed, the main room featuring miniature artificial waterfalls flanking the main desk, making the rock wall shimmer in the light. The lights here were dim, and there were few people milling about. They got their pokemon healed and found a place to sit while they waited. “Well I'm not sure about either of you, but I wouldn't mind turning in a bit early,” Red said, having no intention of staying in a room with these two and _not_ stay up well into the next morning.

“I think I'd like to get some training done first,” Green said. “I'll just be gone for a bit.”

“Sure, go ahead,” Yellow leaned over and took Red's hand in his, winking at him. “I'm sure Daddy and I'll find _something_ to do.”

Green glared. “Just don't get into any trouble.” She got up and collected Charmander from the nurse, casting one last look back at Yellow as she left.

Red took his hand from Yellow's and took his cap off, running his other hand through his dark hair. “Well, how do you wanna kill a few hours?”

“I can think of a few ways,” Yellow pretended coy, one finger to the side of his mouth in exaggerated, ditsy thought. “Maybe we should go check out our room?”

Red stood up immediately. “Sounds like an activity to me.”

They began to walk across the lobby towards the stairs that led to the second level of the building where the rooms were. As they did, a man sitting at one of the tables stood as they passed. He was a large man, round of belly and face, clad in hiking gear that was freshly dusted from travailing the mountain range. “Excuse me,” the man said, and they stopped to turn toward him. “I've just come out of the mountain, looking to sell this here pokemon I caught while mining.”

“Okay, sure,” Red said.

The man seemed almost startled, his grin faltering for a moment. “Well, excellent! Then all we need to do is discuss the matter of price, and just between us I think you could be walking away for a steal!”

“Could be, or,” Red grabbed Yellow by the shoulders and spun the trap around, flipping up his skirt, revealing his pantie clad ass, which he bounced, the thick cheeks jiggling cutely. “You give me the pokemon and you can entertain yourself with this until you bust.”

The man looked between the Poke Ball he held in his hand and the massive boy ass presenting itself for him. “Well, I think you got yourself a deal.” Red and the man shook hands, and Red clipped the Poke Ball to his belt alongside the others.

“Show the man a good time,” he patted Yellow on his ass. “I'm gonna go take a nap. Come up to the room when you're done.”

“Yes Daddy!” Yellow beamed, and then whirled to the salesman. “Wanna cum in my ass outside?”

The man nodded, and so they went. The trap led the man by the hand outside and off a bit into the forestry nearby. If anybody really looked, they would have been seen, but Yellow wasn't _that_ concerned about it. He pushed the salesmen against a tree and sunk to his knees, tugging at the man's belt. Yellow slid it off and set it to the side, unzipping his pants and tugging them down along with his underwear. The salesman's cock came free, extraordinarily thick, the head dark and purple, pressing from a forest of dark pubic hair. “Nmh, that's a fat dick,” Yellow cooed, bringing herself close. The man's cock smelled musky, earthy, masculine, and it made Yellow light headed.

“I really did just get down from the mountains,” the man said.

“That's okay,” Yellow soothed, pressing his mouth to the hairy sack in a smooch. “I'll clean you up.” He sucked one nut into his mouth, moaning at the salty taste of the man's sweat and skin. The salesman moaned, his head falling back against the tree, his hand resting on the top of the tiny trap's head. Yellow took the man's cock in one hand, his hand failing to wrap around it, and slapped it against his face as he moved to suck the other ball into his mouth. “You're gonna break my ass with this.” Yellow said, letting the man's sack out of his mouth and smooching the tip of his cock.

He could barely fit the head into his mouth, straining his jaw to take it all in. He moaned at the way it filled his mouth, the taste of it invading him. He tried to swallow more of it, drooling around it, and simply could not fit more. He pulled back, grasping for breath, stroking it with both his hands. “I can't believe you fit this thing in your pants,” Yellow licked along the side of it, one hand going to cup the man's balls, massage them. “You're not gonna hurt me, are ya?” He winked at the salesman.

Yellow reached into his bag and pulled away lube, before flipping around and getting on all fours, flipping his skirt up and wiggling his ass. “Come use me,” he purred. The man knelt behind the trap, taking the bottle and drizzling it over the fat ass gently bouncing in front of him. Yellow sighed, content, when he felt the man's large, rough hands begin to massage the oil in his ass, groping the cheeks roughly, rubbing down to his thighs.

More lube to his hands, and the man used one hand to spread Yellow's ass, and pressed a finger to his tight asshole. The man's finger slid in, tight smoothness and warmth. Yellow's ass ate the finger greedily, and he groaned when the salesman smacked his ass hard, the sound echoing in the forest, Yellow's cock twitching in his panties. The finger slid in and out of him, wriggling, stretching, and then he felt the press of a second finger.

The fingers hooked against his prostate and he grunted, pre-cum beginning to drip out of his dick. He felt quite full already, and then the third finger slid in and he groaned, grasping at the ground. The man's fingers were rough, pumping into him, and Yellow felt the swelling waves of pressure building in the base of his cock, hot and tight against his belly, held there by the underwear. Yellow moaned, a soft, feminine sound, and began to unload hot cum onto the ground. The salesman pulled his fingers free, giving Yellow a hard smack across the ass as he came.

“Ruin my ass,” Yellow huffed, shaking his hips.

The salesman grabbed him and pressed the head of his cock against Yellow's ass, which twitched at the touch. The man began to push inside, Yellow gasping as his ass stretched, the fat head of the dick squeezing inside, gripped by the rim of his hole. “Tight little bitch,” the man grunted, grabbing Yellow by the shoulders and pulling back as he tried to dick his way inside the trap. He leaned forward, trapping Yellow against the ground with his heavy belly, as he tried to gain better leverage to thrust in.

Yellow squeaked as the man bottomed out in him, could feel his heavy sack against his ass, which ached with a fire of intermingling hurt and euphoria. He was crushed beneath the salesman, his face pressed to the ground, and he squirmed, vainly trying to thrust against the ground, his dick aching with lust. Then the man began to pull out and Yellow groaned, before the cock slammed back down, stretching him back out, sending a wave of electricity through his body.

The man began to fuck him fast and hard, balls slapping against Yellow's butt, sending ripples through the trap's ass cheeks. Yellow let out a silent moan, strained by the pleasure, tongue hanging out lewdly. The man grunted with each heavy stroke, each thrust suddenly finding his cock in a vice-grip of warm silk. And the feeling of thrusting into the trap's ass, the fat butt bouncing against him with each stroke, was heavenly, a welcome oasis in the mountains.

Yellow was reduced to a squirming, mewling mess, and he felt himself cum, coating his own stomach as the monster cock laid waste to him, dissolving his body with pleasure. The salesman's breathing began to grow haggard and his thrusts slower, somehow harder, almost painful. The cock slammed into Yellow fully, a painful shock of being full, and then the hot rush of being bred by thick cum. The man began to slowly thrust as he burst inside the fat ass, semen dribbling down Yellow's taint and thighs.

The man pulled free from Yellow's ass with a pop and stumbled to his feet, shoving his dick back in his pants and zipping back up. “Well, thanks for the trade,” he said. And then he walked off, leaving Yellow there twitching, leaking cum from both his dick and his ass, mind of a thoughtless haze of euphoria.

Green and Charmander stalked through the tall grass. They'd had fights, but little luck into what she had really been looking for- a pokemon to add to her team. She had little interest in the copious Pidgey and Spearow that lived the area. She had seen Sandshrew, but thought it a poor choice to grab a second pokemon weak to water-types.

Charmander was battling against a Mankey, keeping it away with fire as it danced in and out, prying for an opening. Green watched this, arms folded beneath her chest, and felt the whisper of a touch across her ankle. She jumped, whirling around, saw nothing. Must've just been the grass, then. She turned back around. Mankey tried to approach from above, dropping down from the air in a dive kick.

Charmander snagged it out of the air and whipped it into the ground, before barraging the monkey pokemon with pellets of fire that burst against it. The fighting-type moved no more after that. “Good job, Charmander,” Green said, and then felt something trace along her calf. She jumped, yelping, and stumbled away toward the protection of her pokemon. There had been nothing behind her, just the grass gently blowing in the wind. “Jeez, there must be something wrong with me today.”

They walked around more until Charmander engaged a Spearow. Another simple battle, one that Charmander would be able to win without much direction. She looked out in the direction of the sun, saw the sky turning dark. She would want to be getting back soon. She wondered what Red and Yellow were doing, and pictured Red face first in the trap's ass, giving a soft, gentle rimming while he stroked Yellow off. Green flushed, frowning, and then felt a tingle of pleasure ripple out from her pussy.

A whimper, enjoyment, surprise.

Then she flinched as she felt it again, something ghosting across her vagina, beneath her panties. She wheeled around and saw there a Bellsprout, smiling in comically perverted pleasure, blushing. One vine extending from its body and up her dress. Green screamed and tugged it away from her. Holding the vine in hand she swung the Bellsprout and sent it sailing through the air until it hit a tree.

Charmander toddled over to her, Spearow already defeated, worried. Bellsprout ambled its way toward her again, now angered. For a moment, she almost ordered her starter to torch it, but then considered at how rare these likely would be around here. And... it covered Charmander's water weakness. “We're gonna try to catch this thing,” she said. Charmander nodded and stepped forward. Bellsprout's mouth puckered, and a plume of purple mist flowed out. Charmander ran into the cloud and began to cough. “Poison Powder, shit.”

Bellsprout writhed forward and latched onto the lizard, wrapping its roots across its body. Its mouth settled over Charmander's face, and she watched as green energy began to flow from the fire-type to the plant pokemon. “Now! Charmander, use Ember!”

Bellsprout's head was thin enough that when flame was lit inside you could see through, membranes of fibrous plant veins crossing, and then it fell off Charmander, twitching. She quickly took a Poke Ball from her bag and tossed it underhand at the grass-type. The ball bounced off it and sucked it inside.

The ball barely shook, merely trembled until the button clicked and locked into place. Green smiled to herself and picked the ball up. “Good job, Charmander,” she said. “Why don't you rest up in your ball until we get back to the Center.” She returned the fire-type, took one last beaming look at the Poke Ball holding her new pokemon, and then began to walk back.

When she returned, she saw Red standing outside and off to the side of the building. Laying on the ground in front of him was Yellow, eyes half lidded, ass leaking cum. Green came to stand next to Red, looking down at their traveling companion.

“Hey, I got this for you,” Red said, holding out the ball of the pokemon he'd “bought.”

“Huh?” Green looked at it.

“Well, you didn't have any pokemon beside Charmander, and this guy was offering this one,” Red said. “Think of it like a, uh, thank you for giving me advice and shit.”

She smiled. “Well, actually, Red, I just caught a pokemon.”

“Oh.” Red looked down at the ball in his hand. “Guess Yellow can have this then.”

Green gawked as Red put the ball in Yellow's bag, with Pikachu's. There was some pang of regret at having said that, that stabbed through her, and she sighed. Red scooped up the trap into his arms, and jerked his head toward the Center. “Want to settle in for the night?”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” she said, and that's just what they did.


	7. "Hard & Wet" 1.7: The Sadist Queen of Team Rocket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one. Hope you all enjoy!

They left for Mount Moon early in the morning. The inside of the cave was dark and dank, the place filled with the distant, rock muffled sound of water dripping and running. Tied along the walls every so often were little lamps that gave the very minimum amount of light to see by. And the mountain carried with it a strange sort of stony smell, like how the outside smelled after a fresh rain.

They walked with Red in the lead, Green and Yellow clustering close by him. They seemed far more tepid about the idea of exploring a mountain cave, but Red was enthused at the idea. “Think of all the cool things that could be in here,” Red said. A swarm of Zubat blew by them overhead, squeaking hurriedly to one another in a jumbled swell of sound that faded as they whirled away. “Like that! You can't see that anywhere else, probably.”

“There's a good reason for that,” Green sighed. “It's less the little pokemon I'm worried about, and more the larger, tougher pokemon that live deeper in the mountain.”

“Oh, like some wild pokemon could take Nidoqueen in a battle,” Red waved a hand.

“I bet a Rhydon could,” Yellow said. “I think those live around here.”

“I don't even know what that is, but it sounds like a _bitch_ to me,” he said. “Guys, relax a little. People pass through here every day, I'm sure it's safe for even the tiniest of people to explore.” He patted Yellow on the head, who smiled prettily at him.

“Hey! You, kids! You can't pass through here!” a man suddenly called. “It's not safe here.” The group stopped in their tracks. Standing in front of them, blocking their solitary way through, was a man dressed in all black. A long sleeved shirt, pants, even a cap. The only color came from his white boots and gloves, and the large red letter R emblazoned on his chest. Red felt Yellow freeze up next to him.

“What do you mean it's 'not safe'?” Red asked.

“There's been a collapse up ahead,” the man said. “We're working to clear it at the moment, but there's no telling if another collapse could happen, or if some scary pokemon could pop up at any moment. You'd be best off going to wait at the Pokemon Center, or finding some other way to Cerulean City, if that's where you're headed.”

Red rubbed his chin. “What's that letter stand for on your chest?”

The man looked down at his shirt. “Oh. Huh, hadn't noticed that was there. Anyway, _scram_.”

Green tugged at Red's sleeve. “Come on, we should just go.”

“Yeah?” Red looked from her to Yellow, who stood staring at the man in black, some vague look of concern on his face. “How about you? Think we should leave?”

“I... think that they're up to no good,” Yellow finally said.

“You know this guy?”

Yellow shook his head. “No, but I know who he works for. They're called Team Rocket, and they're a crime organization. They pretty much run Kanto behind the scenes. You could go to any major city in Kanto, throw a rock, and you're likely to hit one of their buildings.”

“Oh, come off it,” the man in black waved a hand. “You shouldn't go around tellin lies, girly. That sorta shit gets you in trouble.”

Red stared at the man. “No, I believe Yellow. I think I remember you guys, now, you were in the cartoon too.”

The Rocket grunt looked at him confused. “What?”

Red took Squirtle's ball and chucked it, cracking the guy in the face and knocking him to his back. Squirtle came out of the ball in a blinding flash, made more so by the darkness of the cave. Squirtle turned around, looking for its opponent, and saw the man lying on the ground next to it, bleeding profusely from the nose. The water-type nudged him with its foot. “Looks like stopping crimes is on the docket today,” Red grinned, tugging his hat around. “You ready to be a little hero, Squirtle?”

The turtle nodded, rasping its assent.

“Red, I'm not sure about this... if they're as dangerous as Yellow says,” Green trailed off, rubbing at one arm. “Don't you think we'd better let the police handle this, or something?”

“What do you think, Yellow, can we handle em?” he asked.

Yellow looked at the unconscious criminal on the ground. “I- well, maybe... I don't know. There's how many pokemon between the three of us? One of which is a powerhouse. I dunno, Daddy, if you want to, I'll be behind you one-hundred percent.”

Red put his arm around the blonde boy's shoulders, grinning at Green. “Now, why can't you be that unconditionally supportive?”

“Because then you'd get yourself killed,” she said. “Let's get going, then. Maybe we'll get lucky and not run into anyone.”

To Green's great joy, it _was_ a few hours before they came into contact with any more Rocket members. The cave was devoid of other trainers and, as they crept through, it began to seem more and more like the pokemon had gone into hiding too. They tried to stick to the darkest places they could walk through, their pace slow and careful. Squirtle scouted the way for them, sending up a tiny spout of water when the coast was clear for them to proceed.

The mountain was a veritable maze, ramps and tunnels taking them up and down and it seemed like they were to wander this lifeless void forever. They had gone down into a tunnel, following its course, when Squirtle came running around the corner, tail flailing wildly behind it. Chasing after it were a handful of Rocket grunts, who paused when they saw the trio standing there in an awkward moment of uncertainty of action.

“Hey, what the hell?” one spoke, gruff. “Who let these people down here?”

“I'll get the boss,” someone in the back spoke and darted off. Well, that wasn't good.

“We're here to kick your ass, and get out of this mountain,” Red said, stepping forward, puffing his chest outward. “And I don't know how to get the fuck out of here, so that really only leaves me with the one option, doesn't it?”

“Yeah,” the grunt scoffed. “We'll show you an ass kicking. Get 'im, boys!” Three Poke Balls hurtled through the air and cracked open, depositing their contents before Squirtle. Two Rattata and a purple pile a sludge with eyes and arms, its mouth open in seeming permanent awe. Squirtle trembled with fear, backing away from the three pokemon before it.

“No problem,” Red said, minimizing the rather large, elephantine problem forming before him. “I don't know what that goop is, but my Squirtle can handle anything you throw at it!”

From over his shoulder, two Poke Balls. Charmander came to stand next to Squirtle, the fire at the tip of its tail lighting the cavern somewhat. “That's a Grimer,” Green said. “Poison-type. High special defenses, so we'll want to hit it with physical attacks.”

From Yellow's Poke Ball... a red fish, flopping on the ground, eyes wide, mouth agape. “_Huh_?” Yellow wobbled forward, staring at the new pokemon.

“Oh, did I forget to tell you?” Red clapped his palm to his forehead. “Shit, my bad. I got a pokemon for you, but you were still asleep when I slipped it into your bag. Must've slipped my mind. Whoops.”

“Daddy...” Yellow sighed, one hand in a fist on his hip, the other rubbing at his forehead. “What am I going to do with a Magikarp?”

“Uh, battle with it?” he shrugged.

The two Rattata jumped, fangs bared, hurtling toward the defenseless water-type wriggling on the cave floor. Before they made contact, the light of its Poke Ball shot and zapped it back inside. The two normal-types tumbled to the ground and were met with a burst of fire from Charmander. Squirtle ran ahead, barreling toward Grimer, and Pikachu was summoned to its side, running along the turtle, cheeks already sparkling with electricity.

The animate sludge flattened itself against the ground and instead of tackling into it, Squirtle ran right over it. The Grimer's sticky skin swelled up around Squirtle's stubby feet and the turtle fell flat on its face. Grimer reformed around the water-type and then was met with a spark of lightning, shot off before Pikachu could realize what had happened. Grimer wiggled under the shock, but Squirtle yelped, its body seizing from the tight shocks gripping its muscles.

One Rattata bit down on Charmander's leg and before the lizard could react the other was at its throat and they brought the fire-type to the ground, the three pokemon struggling for dominance. Pikachu tried to grab on to Squirtle's tail, an attempt to tug it out, but the slime pokemon's fist swung around and clocked Pikachu across the face, sending it twirling to the ground. “Not so tough now,” one of the Rocket grunts called, and they all laughed.

“Squirtle, use Water Gun!” Red shouted, now concerned at how the fight was going. The water-type took in a deep breath and then pulled itself inside its shell, now entirely swallowed by the poison-type's liquid body. Charmander ripped one of the Rattata off and chucked it. The rat hit the ground and rolled, landing next to Pikachu, who zapped it with a bolt of lightning. Grimer surged forth and barreled over the electric mouse, and the shocked Rattata took advantage, hopping on the electric-type's prone form.

The sludge was making its way toward Charmander, who by now had the other Rattata pinned under foot, blowing unending fire upon it. As the Grimer slugged across the ground there was a strange sound, like something had sprung a leak, and the pokemon began to expand. As it grew bigger, its movements became more sluggish and finally it stopped. Charmander glanced at it, and then kicked the nearly toast Rattata at it right as the poison-type's body exploded with a terrible spray of water.

Squirtle stood in the epicenter, breathing heavily, oozing purple slime. The two pokemon turned to help their comrade and saw that it stood victorious over the Rattata, having rolled it over, and sent one final blast of electricity into it to seal the deal. “No way...” there was an uneasy muttering from the group of Rockets. “These kids are crazy.”

“Yeah! Better remember the beating you took today!” Red shouted, jabbing his finger in their direction. Their pokemon came to stand protectively in front of the trio.

“Maybe you shouldn't antagonize the antagonists,” Green said, kneeling down to inspect Charmander.

“What's the worse they could do?” Red said, as smug as he could manage, which was very.

“Me,” a woman's voice from behind him.

He felt a knee lodge itself into the small of his back and he fell forward to his hands and knees, grunting at the pain.

“Oh, _shit_,” he heard Yellow utter from his side, before there was the sound of hard flesh against flesh, a thud. He tried to stand up and felt a kick swing into his ass, driving him completely to the ground.

“You aren't gonna make me hurt you, are you, darling?” he heard the woman say.

“Hey, don't touch her!” he grunted.

He heard Green whimper. “I'm gonna tie you up, and I'm gonna tie your friends up, and you'll be coming with us until we decide what to do with you three,” the woman's voice carried all the swagger of a predator playing with its food. “You! Come here, tie them up.”

Then he felt the woman kneel over him, and her lips brushed against his ear. “Boy, am I gonna have some fun with you,” a purr, one that strangely turned him on, and then there was a pinched feeling of pain and the world went dark.

When he woke, his vision was blurry and his head hurt. Rough hands grabbed him by his jacket and hauled him to sit, shaking him, trying to get him fully conscious. They were in some massive room of the cave and it looked torn up. They were arranged on some plateau over looking a large pit, within which a plethora of Rocket members worked, digging. Large, bright lights surveyed the operation, shining their light and making the cave more well lit than most buildings.

Two grunts stood to either side of him, and on the other side of the plateau were Green and Yellow, tied up, mouths covered, sitting against a wall. He could hear their muffled cries of worry when they saw he had woken. Standing on the edge of the plateau was the woman, overseeing the dig. She was tall, though if that was mostly natural or largely the long white heeled boots she wore Red could not tell. She wore a high collared black jacket and a black skirt, the boots rising all the way to meet the hem of it.

She turned when she noticed Red was awake, smiling. She had short soft green hair and a cap hanging lazily on her head. She had a severely pretty face, her eyes thin, contemptuous and sexy. Her lips were adorned with an icy blue lipstick. She threw an intentional heavy sway into her hips as she walked toward him. When she stood in front of him, she placed one finger under his chin and raised his face to look at her. “Do you know who I am?”

Red spat at her feet.

“My name is Proton, and I am one of four Team Rocket executives,” she knelt, her gloved hands cupping the side of his face. “I am known as the cruelest member in the entire organization. I _take_ what I want. Do you understand me?” she leaned her face in close, her tongue trailing along his jaw bone before she whispered into his ear, “and what I want is the pretty boy tied up in front of me.”

She leaned back on her heels to look at him, her dark eyes sparkling with some malicious glee. “Tell me, what do you think I do to pretty boys?”

He glared at her.

She smiled, showing the sharpness of her teeth. “I hurt them until they're bleeding and screaming my name. It's better than all the great works of art, to hear the pained screams of a boy in my grasp. What will you sound like, I wonder?”

“You want me?” Red croaked. “Then you can have me. But you have to let them go.” He nodded his head in the direction of Yellow and Green.

Proton looked over her shoulder at the other two captives, and then back at Red. “Mm... maybe. I _could_ let them go, and maybe I will because you're such a pretty boy, but... I want to see the looks in their eyes when I make you bleed. I want them to watch me hurt you while I fuck you.”

Enticed as he was by the crazy pussy on offer, to Red it seemed like sort of a raw deal. For him, mostly- he wasn't keen on the idea of bleeding (much, anyway. Under normal circumstances, he'd really just let this chick do whatever she wanted with him. Alas.) “Battle me for it, then,” Red blurted. It was the only idea that came to mind.

Proton's thumb stroked his cheek. “Bargaining with me? How cute.” She laughed.

“You beat me, you get me. I'll be your personal little, uh, pincushion or whatever. Hell, you can even keep the two of them around to watch while we're here in the cave, but after that you let them go,” Red said. “And if I win... well, hell, I'll still dick you down. You're hot. Like, _insanely_ hot, actually. But the three of us get to go.”

Proton considered this. She stood, and Red watched the swagger of her fine ass as she paced. “A battle, hm? And you don't want us to, say, shut our operation down if you beat me? You just want a little pussy and your freedom?”

“That's about the gist of it,” he said. “I don't frankly know nor give a shit what you're doing in the cave. The only reason I was fucking with you guys was because my friends and I needed to get through the cave. What _are_ you doing, anyway?”

“Digging for fossils,” she sighed. “The Boss always gives me the most boring jobs. He says I can get carried away if there are people around. He just doesn't understand art.”

“Right, well, I don't give a damn about fossils. I care about getting to Cerulean City, and I care about my two pieces of ass you've got tied up over there. So are we gonna battle, or what?”

“It's funny you think that you're in a position to bargain,” Proton smiled. “But... the idea entertains me. And I get to make you my toy after, either way, so... sure. Battle me, boy, prove to me your worth. If you're good enough, I might just keep you forever.” She shivered at the mere thought. “Release him, and give him his pokemon back.”

The two guards at his sides untied the rope around him and hauled him to his feet. They shoved his Poke Balls into his hands and pushed him stumbling forward. He retained his bearings, taking the time to clip all of the balls back to his belt. He gave another look to his friends, their eyes filled with worry, and then followed Proton to the center of the plateau where they had plenty of space to battle. “We're going to do this on my terms,” Proton said. “I have two pokemon, you have two pokemon, so let's keep this simple. I don't want to wait any longer to whip your cock out than I have to. We're going to do a double battle. Understood?”

“Sure,” Red said, swallowing. He held his pokemon's balls in his hand. He knew that Squirtle was in rough shape, and he could only hope that Nidoqueen would understand the tight spot they were in and pull through. Just the one time, that was all he needed. “Go! Squirtle, Nidoqueen, let's show her what you're made of!”

They broke free from their Poke Balls, the flash of the capsules a weak wink compared to the harshness of the dig site lamps. Squirtle's breathing seemed haggard, though mostly it was physically alright. Nidoqueen immediately went into high alert, taking a combat ready pose, eyeing the Rocket members that were watching with interest. “Well, isn't that compelling,” Proton murmured behind her hand. “Maybe you're a better trainer than I was giving you credit for. Very well, I shall simply have to try my hardest, then.”

She tossed out both of her pokemon. From one ball came a Zubat, flying as if it was a struggle to keep itself in the air. From the other, a floating purple orb with a face, spewing smog from the crater-like holes all over its body. “Meet the prized pokemon of Executive Proton,” she said. “Zubat! Koffing! Go!” Before either of his pokemon could act, there came a surprisingly loud screech from the tiny bat pokemon. Nidoqueen winced, covering her ears, but Squirtle's eyes went unfocused and it looked around, suddenly startled, as if it didn't know where it was.

Then Koffing's body bulged and smog began to spew out of it in a thick, heavy miasma that rolled across the floor while another, lighter smoke began to fill the room, obscuring vision. “This is the terrifying combo I have developed with my pokemon!” Proton called from her place beyond the cloud that had enveloped Red's vision. He could only see the couple of grunts that were near him. “Do you feel terror in your heart yet, boy? Now do you understand what you're up against?

“Now, attack, Zubat! Cut them to shreds!”

Red cursed to himself, unable to see the battle. There was shifting movement and then Red felt something fly by his face. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Zubat lying against the wall, twitching, before it simply fell to the ground. An irritated growl, and Koffing went spinning out of the smoke, landing on the ground somewhere with a heavy thud. Now that the poison-type had ended its fog machine imitation, the room began to clear and Red saw Nidoqueen standing in the center of the battlefield, arms folded as if she was simply dealing with a hassling errand than a fight. Squirtle toddled in circles, confused, unhelpful.

“Well, shit, that didn't seem that hard,” Red said.

“Oh, you simple mind,” Proton laughed, a haughty, hot sound.

Koffing was rolling across the ground at a high speed, aiming for Nidoqueen. A similar move to whatever Brock's Graveler had been using, Red recognized. The large blue pokemon simply stepped to the side and knocked it off course, away from her- directly in Squirtle's direction. “No! Nidoqueen, come on!” Red snapped. Koffing scraped by the turtle, spinning it in circles, right as Zubat swooped back into action, clamping its wings around Squirtle's face, tiny needle fangs sinking into the turtle's head, feeding. “Squirtle, snap out of it! Use Water Gun!”

Squirtle stumbled, and Red could see Zubat angling its body as it feed, leading Squirtle until finally it popped free from the water-type's face just in time for the deluge of water to burst from the turtle's mouth, catching Nidoqueen in the face and causing her to flinch back as Koffing came back around. Her foot came down on the spinning poison-type and she tripped, her arms flailing, and the pokemon came crashing to the ground. Koffing chuckled, ceasing its rotation and taking back to the air, puffing ugly clouds, gloating.

“Squirtle, come _on_! You've got to help Nidoqueen out!” Red cried.

“I'm going to end this wager of ours now,” Proton licked her lips. “Because I'm ready to collect. Koffing, use Self-Destruct!”

Red's eyes widened. “Oh, _shit_.”

Koffing began to glow with a strange, internal light. Then, one after another, beams of light began to pour through the holes in its body. The poison-type lowered to the ground, nearer to Red's pokemon, as Zubat climbed awkwardly into the air. Red flinched away from the light, covering his eyes, unable to watch his utter defeat.

Nidoqueen roared and dived on top of Koffing, knocking Squirtle away with her tail. The turtle landed on its back and simply withdrew into its shell. There was a high pitched sound, like a needle in the ear, and then a powerful, muffled explosion. The ground-type's body jerked as the enemy exploded against her belly, large plumes of smoke curling around her unmoving form, rising like sinister dark snakes into the air.

Red looked back, awestruck. Nidoqueen lay on the ground, thoroughly defeated. Zubat lowered back down, flying circles over the battlefield, scanning for enemy movement. “Seems to me you've lost, boy,” Proton purred, hand over her mouth, lips curved in feline amusement. “And it is time for me to taste you.”

“Not so fast, bitch!” Red said. From within its shell Squirtle emerged, wobbling to its feet, eyes now refocused. It glanced at the defeated Nidoqueen, and then up at the Zubat above. “Your first mistake was trying to count my Squirtle out. Just because he's my weakest pokemon, doesn't mean he's not my strongest!”

Proton blinked. “Huh?”

“Squirtle! Let's finish this- use Bubble Beam!”

The tiny turtle's cheeks bloated and then out came a spray of propelled bubbles that crashed against the bat's body. How this did damage Red was not quite sure, but damage it did nonetheless, and Zubat's body fell in a spiral towards the ground, crashing with a wet, soft thud.

There was a still silence on the battlefield.

“I won!” Red's fists pumped into the air. Squirtle turned to him and imitated the action, despite the numerous injuries covering it. “Holy fuck we actually won!”

Proton stared out at the celebrating intruder and his pokemon in disbelief. “Me... defeated? Just who is this guy?” Despite her loss, there was a strong inferno burning in her groin, only growing stronger, building.

With a sudden grim seriousness on his face, Red returned his starter pokemon to its ball and strode across the plateau towards the executive, who watched him with both fear and intrigue intermingling in her eyes. He stood in front of her and grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her close to him. Her hands came to his chest and she looked into his eyes, their height almost equal. “You wanna play with me?” he muttered. “Then let's play.” At once her face was in his neck, sucking and licking at the skin, covering the length of his neck and his collarbone with blue lip marks.

He could feel her grin against him, and then she sunk her sharp shark teeth into the meat of his shoulder. He grunted, and one of her hands grabbed at his cock through his pants. She pulled her face back, and he could feel blood dribble from the bite, and licked at her lips. She crouched, her legs spread wide as she sunk and tugged at Red's pants. “Can you even suck me off with those teeth?” Red asked, knocking off her hat so he could thread his fingers through her hair. She pulled his underwear down too, staring lovingly at the long, thick cock pointed at her face and pouted her lips, pressing the head of it against her mouth, faintly tasting his pre-cum.

All at once she sucked him in down to the base, her nose pressed against his crotch, her tongue lapping out. Her lips squeezed tightly and then she pulled back, the feeling of her warm mouth a rush, strands of saliva falling down her chin. Around the base of his dick was a blue ring from her lips. His eyebrows rose appreciatively, having felt no trace of the weapons she had in her mouth. “Don't forget who's in control here, boy,” she breathed, gloved hand stroking the hot, fat cock. “I'll do what I want with you, so all you have to do is fuck me like a good boy or I'll be forced to do something to ruin this beautiful dick of yours.”

He shivered. “Got it.”

She stood up and then dragged him by the front of his shirt into a kiss. Her lips were supple, impossibly soft against his, and her tongue darted out, almost coy as it tangled with his. Then she bit his lip, shocking him from the reverie of kissing her with pain, and he could taste his own blood, metallic on his tongue. “Mmh,” Proton moaned, pulling away from him. Her hand stroked through his hair. “You taste delicious.” She grinned, and he watched her tongue lick away the bit of his blood that had gotten on her teeth.

Then she pushed down on him and he went to his knees in front of her. “Undo my boots,” she said. He reached around and found the long zippers that went up the back of them. Once he had unzipped them, he held them for her while she stepped out of them. He set them off to the side, and looked back to find her pulling her underwear- a thong- down from beneath her skirt, tossing them to land on top of her boots. She lifted her skirt, showing her pussy, a tiny patch of green pubes above it.

Her thighs were already coated with her juices and he took hold of her hips, licking at the smooth expanse of leg, the taste of her on his tongue. She stroked his head. “Good boy,” she cooed. “Don't you want to eat me? Go on, bury your tongue in me.”

She pushed on the back of his head and shoved him against her vagina, his nose pressing against her pubes. He licked along her slit, the taste surprisingly sweet, and felt his dick ache to be touched, to be inside something wet and warm. Proton sighed with relief, feeling his tongue go to work on her burning pussy, pleasure spreading out and rolling through her body. She looked down at him, the taste of his blood and his cock in her mouth, and she felt her hips buck roughly against his face as he flicked her clit with his tongue.

She grabbed a handful of his hair and began to grind against his tongue, desperate now for release. Red grunted, the feeling of her rubbing so intently against him almost painful, and soon she was ignoring his mouth to simply rub against his face, her hips thrusting erratically. She sucked in a breath. “Hnn,” she breathed, and to Red's surprise she began to squirt as she used his face, soaking him and filling his mouth with it. She pulled away, legs trembling, her hand immediately diving to rub herself.

Red coughed, spiting her cum onto the ground. She nearly jumped on him, knocking him to the ground, straddling his chest as she leaned over him. She tore him out of his jacket and tugged his shirt up, revealing his body, and she began to plant kisses across his chest until she took a nipple into her mouth, sucking. Red moaned, feeling her tongue flick, the suction of her mouth. And then her teeth clenched, biting the nub of his nipple, sending a jab of pain and he flinched. She giggled against his chest, and gave the same attention to his other nipple, ending in another painful bite.

She turned around, letting him catch an eyeful of her tight, round ass as she moved to position her pussy over his cock, reverse cowgirl. “Fuck me like you hate me,” she said. “Use that fat cock of yours and break my cunt.”

She sunk down onto him and he groaned at the tight warmth that enveloped him. She ground against him, rose, and then he grabbed hold of her hips and slammed into her with all the force he could muster. She yelped, and Red began to jack hammer in and out of Proton's pussy, filling the cave with the wet sounds of her being fucked. She slammed back against him just as hard, letting out a ragged moan as she was stuffed full of dick, like he was aiming to break her hips with his thrusting.

He smacked her across the ass as he pounded her, eliciting a groan. He did it again, and again and again until the red imprint of his hand was left on each ass cheek, a burning reminder that he had dicked her so thoroughly. He could feel her vagina tighten around him as he thrusting somehow came quicker. “S-Such a good booooy,” she sighed, hanging her head, her orgasm ripping through her body. “Such a good _dick_!” He could feel her squirt again and he took opportunity of her vulnerability, grabbing her and pulling her off him, flipping her over and pushing her back to ground before slamming back into her.

She cried as he thrusted deep inside her, balls clapping against her, and her hands beat against his chest, Proton unable to handle the way it seemed every part of her was exploding with the buzz of euphoria. If this were a visual medium, one might surmise her pupils would be heart shaped by this point. She began to claw at his chest, digging into the skin, and he grunted, wincing at the feeling, the hurt of each scratch swallowed by each stroke of his cock inside her. She came again, now unable to even make sound as her pussy squeezed. Her hands clawed desperately, drawing blood, but Red felt the building of his own orgasm, found that he could fuck through the pain.

She leaned forward, arms snaking around his back, and began to lick and suck at the scratches she had left, drinking from his blood as he plowed her pussy. The feeling of her tongue swirling against him, her lips like forceful clouds against him as she sucked at his chest, was what pushed him over the edge. With one angry sounding grunt he felt his sack tighten and his cock pulse as he unloaded his cum in her. Proton whined against his chest, feeling herself be bred by such a beautiful boy's cock, and fell back to the ground, eyes fluttering closed, smiling to herself.

Red pulled out of her, cock dripping with her wetness, and he fell back on his ass, breathing heavily. “You... you gonna let us go?” he asked between breaths, staring at the pale supine body before him, her small pale chest heaving, her pussy and asshole still twitching. She gave some vague, unclear sound and waved a hand. “Sounds like a yes to me.” He got up, shimmying his boxers on first, before running over to his companions, kneeling down to untie them. He ripped the tape off that had been covering their mouths.

“Red! I'm glad you're okay!...Except... I'm not sure how I feel about your dick being what saved us,” Green said, looking over at Proton. A strange feeling of lust and jealousy sat heavy in her belly.

“Oh, come on. You've had it before,” Red said, smiling, working at untying them. “This is some _good_ dick.”

“Agreed!” Yellow said smartly.

Red stood, helping the two of them up. “You guys have everything? Pokemon, your bags?”

They nodded. “Let's just get the hell out of here, please, before she returns to her senses,” Green gestured at the Rocket executive.

They escaped, the Rocket members eyeing them as they fled.

By the time they were outside, into the fresh air of Route 4, it was getting dark. “You know, Red, you handled yourself pretty well in that battle,” Green said as they began to traverse down the side of the mountain. They could see green fields of grass before them, and even further, the shining lights of Cerulean. “Your pokemon are really improving. Squirtle is, anyway. Nidoqueen was just being herself, I suppose.”

“Yeah, what an absolute tank, am I right?” Red beamed, proud of his pokemon.

“I knew Daddy was gonna get us out of that situation,” Yellow said, clinging to Red's arm.

“Say, you seemed to know a lot about Team Rocket,” Red looked down at his little trap.

“Oh, well, y'know... I just watch a lot of news, haha,” Yellow giggled. Green watched him, unconvinced, but said nothing.

“Well, I can safely say that I could sleep for maybe a thousand years after all that,” Red yawned. “Let's get to that fuckin Center and get some rest.”

And so they go, into the coming night, toward the city of water.


	8. "Hard & Wet" 1.8: Making Purple

Cerulean City was perhaps less populated than Viridian City had been, but it covered more ground, spread out more broadly across the hills that made up the terrain it sat upon. There was sea salt on the air, drifting down on the wind from the north, and it gave the city some vibrant energy that was a welcome relief after their trek through the mountain. When they'd woken up in the morning, Red decided to head north to look for pokemon and train. While Green went with him, Yellow decided to sleep in some before taking care of some errands.

He stepped out of the PokeMart, restocked on supplies (after the Team Rocket ambush, Yellow felt it safer to have a healthy supply of potions and other such things), he smiled up into the warm sunshine. It was a good day to be outside, so he decided to drop his stuff off at their room at the Center and then left to find his friends.

The Nugget Bridge was a stunning piece of golden architecture and connected the city to Route 25. It shimmered in the sunlight and Yellow could see a handful of battles taking place along it. It was a popular spot for trainers, and he knew even held tournaments on occasion for grand cash prizes. He hoped that his friends hadn't gotten too far. “Bonjour!” a voice called out. Yellow glanced up and saw a boy in a large blue sweater, a shock of light brown hair on his head. “You looking to battle?”

“I think I could be entertained by the idea,” Yellow smiled sweetly. He stuck out his hand to shake. “What's your name?”

“Blue,” they shook hands. “I'm a trainer from Pallet Town.”

Yellow blinked. “Really? That's funny. Sure, I could go for a battle.”

They separated, moving to stand apart from each other. Blue grinned, spinning a Poke Ball on one finger (what a neat trick, Yellow thought) and then caught it in his hand before throwing it. A burst of light, and there was a Krabby staring intently, mouth bubbling with watery foam. Yellow smirked, holding his Poke Ball tight. “Sorry, Blue, but this particular pokemon is no match for mine. Go, Pikachu!”

From his ball came the majestic, graceful Magikarp, mouth agape.

Yellow smacked his forehead. “Sonuvabitch, I _forgot_.”

“Ha! Strange name for a Magikarp!” Blue snarked. Krabby scuttled forward, pincers sniping menacingly. Then it surged with strange speed, one claw extended, reaching for the weak fish. Magikarp flexed and then slapped the ground with its tail, bouncing into the air just in time to avoid the attack. “What!? No way!”

“Well, that was... sort of something,” Yellow sighed, returning Magikarp to its ball. “Pikachu, come on out!”

Pikachu came to the field, ears twitching. Krabby studied its new enemy, eyes darting back and forth, mouth foaming in thought. Pikachu's cheeks crackled to life and shot a small zap of electricity. Krabby winced, shuffling back, and then collapsed against the second strike. Blue returned the water-type, running a hand through his air. “Sure, sure, that was just a warm up. That pokemon was fresh caught, anyway. Meet my Mankey!”

The fighting monkey seemed to be in movement before it even left its ball, colliding with Pikachu and sending them both rolling across the ground. Mankey scratched and kicked at the mouse, whose tail uselessly tried to smack at the fighting-type's back. “Shock Wave!” Yellow called hurriedly. He was sure that Blue would have more pokemon than just those two, and needed Pikachu to have as much energy as possible. Magikarp wasn't winning any battles, that was for sure.

Pikachu's body rippled with static, and then a burst of electricity sent Mankey flying back, bouncing against the ground where it landed and rolling. “Follow it up with Swift!” Pikachu swung its tail, sending forth a flurry of star-shaped energy that crashed and broke against Mankey's body. The fighting-type's tail straightened, and then slackened, signaling its defeat.

“Hey, you're pretty good!” Blue said, returning his pokemon. “I think I'll have to bring my ace out for this one- go, Ivysaur!”

Yellow's eyes widened. “Aw, shit.” He had expected Blue to have one of the starters, of course (and he was willing to bet that the trainer was well acquainted with Red and Green), but he had not expected it to have evolved. Squirtle and Charmander were still in their base forms, and Yellow's stupid assumption that this would hold true for Bulbasaur was about to cost him this battle.

Ivysaur stood proud, the red plant on its back a healthy red color. It stared Pikachu down, who was noticeably intimidated. A pair of vines expelled from the plant and sped towards the electric-type, who ran and slid beneath them, hopping up and smashing Ivysaur in the face with another Swift. The grass-type recoiled and turned, kicking out with its back legs and catching the mouse in the gut. Before Pikachu could properly recover, Ivysaur launched a barrage of Razor Leaf, cutting through Pikachu and knocking it down flat, defeated.

“Ha! That's what I thought,” Blue said. “Wanna let Magikarp have a try?”

Yellow grimaced, returning Pikachu to its ball. He reached into his bag, hand grabbing around a ball, and then hesitated. “Ngh, no, I've lost,” he sighed. “You're a tough one to beat.”

Blue sauntered over, returning his pokemon. “I believe this is the part where you're supposed to pay up.”

“Yeah? And what if I don't?” Yellow looked Blue up and down. Yellow _had_ the money, of course... but, well, where would the fun be in that?

Blue grabbed the trap by the back of the neck and pulled him close. Yellow could feel his hard dick through his pants, pressing against Yellow's thigh. “Then I'll have to take something else, huh?” Yellow just nodded, feeling arousal stir in his crotch. Blue pushed the blonde boy against the railing of the bridge, then spun him around before crouching, flipping up his skirt.

“Let me help with that,” Yellow said, reaching back and spreading his fat ass as Blue pulled the panties down, freeing his tight puckered hole and his balls. “Help yourself, please.” Blue's hands gripped him by the thighs. Yellow felt the warmth of Blue's mouth take in one of his balls and then the other, swirling them around with his tongue. Yellow reached down, taking his cock in hand, stroking, as Blue began to kiss up his taint, planting one on his asshole before licking.

Yellow's other hand massaged his own butt as the tongue went to work, rimming him before pressing against his hole. The trap moaned, hand leaving his ass to press against the back of Blue's head. He ate the blonde trainer out faster now, a wet and messy affair that had Yellow trying to grind against Blue's face and jerk himself off, thrusting at his own hand as pleasing shocks coursed through his body.

“I'm gonna cum just from this,” Yellow breathed, eyes shut in ecstasy. “Your tongue's so fucking good.” Blue began to tongue fuck his ass, and with a final staggered groan he blew his load, coating the railing. “Now your dick, gimme dick!”

Blue, not needing to be invited twice, stood, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock through the front hole of his underwear. He slid it between the cushioning trap butt, hands gripping the tiny boy's hips, grinding. “Mmf,” Yellow pushed back against Blue, giving him a slick buttjob, the feeling of the hard dick sliding between his ass driving him wild. After another thrust, the second one pressed the head of Blue's dick inside, being swallowed, pulled into a constricting squeeze.

“How does someone so tiny like you-” he grunted as he pushed in, gasping as he felt himself be taken in fully. Yellow shuddered at the feeling of being filled. “Carry around this much ass all the time?”

“So worth it,” Yellow moaned, hands gripping the bridge railing tight, as Blue began to properly thrust, grinding against Yellow's prostate, making his dick ache pleasurably. Pre-cum dribbled onto the boards of the bridge as the trap's ass bounced off Blue, dick swinging with the force of the thrusts. They collided together, the smacking of their bodies, an occurrence that seemed to only slightly disturb any other trainer on the bridge within eyesight.

“You like being ass fucked like this in front of all these people?” Blue grunted, dick pounding in and out of the trap with abandon, thrusts hard in a desperate need for more pleasure.

“Mhmm,” Yellow groaned, could feel another orgasm building. “I want them to see what a good girl I am.”

Blue moaned, feeling his cock harden more as his orgasm welled up, and then spewed forth into Yellow's ass, still fucking as he came, the sounds of the butt being stuffed now lewdly wet. Yellow drooled as another rope of cum blasted from his cock, his ass clenching over and over again on the dick inside of him, milking it for every drop.

Blue pulled away, grinning, stuffing himself back in his pants. “Well, hey, maybe we can battle again sometime.”

Yellow nodded dreamily, catching some of Blue's cum from his ass with his hand, licking it off and savoring the taste. “Definitely.”

Yellow stepped out of the Pokemon Center, his pokemon freshly healed, and saw Red and Green in the distance, waving at them. “Daddy! I missed you today,” he hugged the taller boy tight, and winked at Green, who frowned at him. “What were you guys up to?”

“Oh, I caught a pokemon and then I fucked a chick with a dick,” Red said, as if that were two casual things to string together into a sentence.

“Huh?” Yellow looked up at him.

“I'll explain later. Shit was pretty cash,” Red said, and held up what looked like tickets. “Plus she gave me boat tickets. Said if we can make it to Vermillion City soon, the S.S. Anne is throwing a party. Might be pretty cool.

“Wow, I've heard the S.S. Anne is beautiful!” Yellow said. “Maybe we can dress up all nice and stuff. Wanna see me in a dress, Daddy?”

“I don't know where I'd even get a suit,” Red considered this. “I don't know if I've ever even _had_ a suit. Anyway, what'd you do today?”

“Mm, I got some training done and then somebody came in my ass right where everyone could see,” Yellow giggled.

“Sounds like a normal day for you, then,” Green muttered.

“His name was Blue! Do you guys know him?”

Yellow felt Red stiffen, and look down at him. “What? Did I say something wrong?” He glanced at Green, who was trying to contain a laugh.

“You... said Blue? His name was Blue?” Red asked, his face grim.

“Yeah?...I figured, well, you guys were friends or somethin,” Yellow's eyes met Red's, large, watery. “Cause you're from Pallet Town, and all.”

Red placed his hands on the tiny boy's shoulders. “_Blue_,” he said the name like a curse word. “Is the scummiest piece of fuck on the planet. I could punch his face a thousand times. Jesus, I _hate_ that guy. And you've consorted with the enemy, Yellow.”

“Daddy I didn't know!” the trap glanced at Green, desperate for help, and the girl had turned her back, hands on her knees, crying with silent laughter.

“Sorry, but this is a severe offense,” Red shook his head like he was disappointed. “I think you know what has to happen, Yellow. You've been a bad girl.”

Yellow could feel his face heat, a stirring in his cock. “D-Daddy, I didn't know...”

“And now it's a mistake you won't make again,” Red said, and then picked Yellow up, throwing the tiny boy over his shoulder, spanking one thick ass cheek. “Come on, Green, I've got some punishment to deliver.”

As they walked to the Center, Green locked eyes with Yellow, and then stuck her tongue out, blowing him a little raspberry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we'll see Red and Green's perspective. Hope it's all enjoyable


	9. "Hard & Wet" 1.9: Science Gone Right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broke 1000 hits! Idk how big an accomplishment that is, but it feels like a good one to me. Thanks for all the support, I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

While Yellow was out taking care of some things that needed doing, Red and Green headed north out of the city to Route 24. “You _really_ don't think Nidoqueen can handle the Gym Leader?” Red asked as they strolled past the burbling river that carved through the route. “I mean, she's taken her fair share of L's, but not really because she isn't strong. She doesn't do the whole 'listening' thing real well.”

“Because she hasn't come to respect you yet,” Green said. The route continued to the east, turning into Route 25, but here they turned left, opting instead for the healthy, abundant grass where there would certainly be pokemon up for capture. “And until she does, you're going to need other pokemon to back Squirtle up. You only barely beat Team Rocket in the mountain, and I can't help but imagine what's gonna happen if we run into Proton again...” she shuddered.

“I think you're just a worry-wart,” Red said, looking around. He could see some pokemon about, but none that interested him over much. “But I would like something new on the team. Fresh blood. I can't be assed to deal with Nidoqueen's attitude problems.”

“I'm not a worry-wart, Red, I'm trying to help,” she crossed her arms. “It's just advice.”

“Well, not to slam dunk on your little advice,” Red crouched, peering at the grass, trying to summon forth some cool monster with his thoughts. “But seems to me every time I've listened to you, I've gotten bodied instantly afterward. I think I should be listening to my intuition more- that seems to do me much better.”

“My advice isn't bad, you're just stupid,” Green said. “You listen, but you don't _actually_ listen.”

“I may be stupid,” Red raised one finger in the air. “But I've still got one more Gym badge than you do. Soon to be two more, I might add.”

Red stood and cracked his fingers. “Now stand back and watch this. I believe you'll remember this technique.” He plucked an empty Poke Ball from his belt and held it out in front of him, taking in one slow, long breath, exhaling. “I don't need advice! I have fate on my side. The universe is going to guide me- and I'll prove it by catching a pokemon right here, right now.” He threw the Poke Ball and it hurtled through the air, falling towards the ground...

And then halting in mid-air.

“The hell? Does that mean I caught something?” Red looked between Green and the capsule.

“I don't know...” Green shuffled back a few steps, now wary.

The ball suddenly flung forward and bludgeoned into Red's face, knocking him to his back. He scrambled to his hands and knees, rubbing at his sore nose. From the grass rose a yellow and brown fox thing, eyes closed like in a peaceful slumber, tail wagging languidly. “That's an Abra!” Green exclaimed. “I think those are supposed to be pretty rare.”

“Ha! Destiny leads me true again,” Red snapped his fingers. “Squirtle, get out here! Beat that thing up!”

Squirtle landed on all fours out of its ball, sizing up the psychic-type that floated before it. The turtle bolted forward and then there was a popping sound as the fox seemed to evaporate out of thin air- blinking into existence behind Squirtle. It raised one hand, gesturing with a claw, and Squirtle flung side ways, rolling across the ground. The water-type wheeled around, using its tail to stop momentum, and vomited forth a spray of bubbles. Abra's ears twitched and the bubbles stopped a few inches from the wild pokemon, slowly arranging themselves in a sort of protective shield.

“This thing is crazy,” Red muttered, but there was something fiery in him. This thing was powerful, and he knew he'd needed it on his team. Something that strong under his total command would have to ensure victory, right? Squirtle stood on two legs, jumping at the floating orb of bubbles, trying to swat at it and missing. There was a soft shifting sound and the ground beneath Squirtle began to lift, pulling grass and dirt with it. The turtle wobbled, trying to keep its balance, and then the piece of earth upturned, dumping the water-type to the ground before slamming down on top of it.

“Try and use types to your advantage,” Green said, watching intently. “It goes both ways- you resist some types and take extra damage from others. Try and think, does Squirtle have something it can use that'll be super effective against Abra?”

“When I need help I'll ask for it,” Red grunted. Abra dismissed the bubble shield and floated above Squirtle, somehow watching it through closed eyes. It spread its arms and Squirtle began to float up, held in the air by some invisible hand, dangling. There was a soft sound of concentration from the psychic fox, pulling up dirt, grass, pebbles. Everything began to swirl around. Red's eyes flickered across the fight, frowning, trying to solve this puzzle, trying to read the situation before Abra could enact its full scheme.

All the crap floating about the psychic-type began to pick up speed, whirling through the air. “Squirtle, use Withdraw!” he commanded, suddenly inspired. The turtle's limbs pulled inside its shell, protecting it from all that collided against it, dirt clumps breaking against its shell. “Use Water Gun to direct yourself, and slam right into that Abra!” The shell rotated so that the head hole was at the back, and then a harsh spray of water propelled the turtle through the air. Abra's ears twitched, turning in the water-type's direction, but the response from the fox was too slow- and it took the full brunt of the blow.

There was a silence, the strange hum of Abra's abilities suddenly cutting, and everything fell to the ground. Squirtle spun through the air, cutting its Water Gun attack, and bounced along the ground, safe inside the shell. Abra fell to the ground lying on its back, unmoving, as still in unconsciousness as combat. “See _that_, Green? I can win a fight by myself just fine- not because of cheap tactics, not because of an overpowered pokemon, but through Squirtle and I's sheer grit!”

She bit her tongue, trying to hold back the stab of irritated venom that threatened to spew forth.

Red took the Poke Ball he had thrown it before and launched it at the psychic-type. The ball locked without a second of delay. He picked it up, huffing on it and the rubbing it against his jacket, shining it, beaming with pride. “Well, look who has an Abra now.”

“We still have a while before we said we'd meet up with Yellow,” Green said. “Why don't we see what's along Route Twenty-Five?”

“Oh, sure, sure, maybe I'll have the chance to use my new pokemon!” Red laughed to himself, already imagining how good it was going to feel trying this thing out.

They found themselves plenty of trainers to battle and by the time they had come to the end of the route, a scenic cliff overlooking the ocean, their pokemon had gone from worn out to completely useless for battling. It was a welcome sight when they saw nothing but a little shack surrounded by a garden of plants both local and foreign, most notably the tropical trees of Hoenn and Alola. “Whose house do you think that is?” Red asked as they neared, squinting to try to peer inside the windows. The curtains were drawn and the inside seemed dark.

“I don't know,” Green said. “We could just knock.”

Red shrugged and twisted the knob. It gave way and the door opened some, loosing an unsettled creak. He looked at his companion. “Looks open to me,” he said, and before she could voice her complaints he stepped inside. She looked around worriedly before following suit.

The place was a mess inside, dark and illuminated by the ghostly light of computer screens that were chock full of complicated information. Papers scattered across the ground, diagrams and math. In the back of the shack, which looked to be a little one room affair aside from a door to what Red presumed to be the bathroom, or something similar. Pushed to one side of the room was a small, single mattress, flipped up to rest against the wall to give extra floor space. There was no one inside.

“Looks like a nerd den,” Red said, rubbing his chin. “Hey! Any nerds in here?”

“Maybe you shouldn't be so loud,” Green whispered from behind him. “We don't know who lives here...”

From somewhere, “hello?”

“Yeah, what's up,” Red called, trying to discern the voice's location. “You hiding or something? We can't see you.”

“Sorry for just coming in,” she said, tentatively, looking around. “But the door was unlocked, and we were worried that maybe something had happened.”

“Well, you were right,” the voice responded. It was feminine, which had perked Red's attention. “Something _did_ happen. Listen, I'm sort of in a tight spot. If you could promise not to, like, laugh or anything, I could use the help. I can't operate this machine by myself.”

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Red went to the computer desk, peeking at the papers there. All of it was shit that flew leagues above his head.

There was a sliding sound as the doors on one of the machines at the back opened. From the entrance peeked a woman, face a mixture of embarrassment and resignation. She had short brown hair, a pixie cut, and her face was slim, pretty. “Okay... well, like I said, no laughing, alright? I just, uh, made a little mistake on a project,” she said.

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” Red shrugged. She was a cutie, one that he wanted to stuff with his dick.

She came outside of the machine, and she was petite, slim in figure, small perky tits. Between her thin legs was a long cock, one that she poorly tried to hide behind one hand despite it clearly being too big for that. “Oh, shit,” Red said. “Isn't that something.”

The woman's face burned. “I can explain, alright?”

“I don't know if I want to hear it...” Green muttered, looking away.

“This machine I'm working on is gonna be a big deal,” she said, patting it proudly. “You can use it to transfer yourself into new bodies, that sort of thing. You run a few things, step into one end, and come out the other as something else. Physically, anyway. I was running a few tests and ran the wrong executable, and here we are.”

“So...” Red did some mental calculations. “You gave yourself a dick?”

“And a set of tits. And a different chromosome. I think,” the woman looked down at her dick. “Not sure how this works, biologically. Not really the point, because here I am regardless. I'm _supposed_ to be a guy. Name's Bill, by the way. Nice to meet y'all. Wish it were under better circumstances.”

“These seem like fine circumstances to me,” Red said.

“Yeah? How do you reckon that?” Bill asked. “I'm walking around with tiddies and a dick that, I'm not ashamed to say, is bigger than my real one. Not seeing the positives here.”

Red hopped onto the desk and patted his lap. “Why don't you come here and I can show you some.”

Green looked at him, her attention now unwillingly held.

Bill seemed bewildered, but her cock jumped, and she made her way to him with some reluctant magnetism. He reached out and grabbed her hand, placing it on the growing bulge in his pants. She bit her bottom lip, an involuntary show of want, need. “I get done with you,” Red said, unzipping his pants, “and you'll be feeling just fine as you are.” He shifted, shucking his pants, boxers, and his jacket, letting his dick free.

Bill's hand wrapped around it at once, her touch delicate, reverential almost in the strange bubbling of arousal that was building in the head of her cock, a need for pleasure. Her other hand came and fondled his balls, rolling them in her palm. Red's hand stroked the back of her head and he looked at Green, smirking, who stared back at him with something inscrutable in her eyes, her hands clenched in front of her.

The futa dropped to her knees, admiring the tower of dick before her face, fat and warm in her grip. She leaned forward, kissed it, letting it rest hotly against her face as she mouthed along it, her tongue and lips caressing the sensitive skin. Red grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her face and she moaned, a sound that seemed to surprise her. “Take it in your mouth,” he commanded, and she did at once, taking the head in her mouth, the taste activating some deep part of her brain, driving her wild, her dick straining for release.

She sucked, taking as much of it as she could, which was very little. Still it felt good and Red sighed as he stroked her hair, her eyes watery and timid as she looked up at him, her lips wrapped around his shaft. “Don't you feel good, sucking me off like that?” he said, pushing her a little deeper down on him. She gagged some but still worked, savoring the feel of him in her mouth. She agreed around his dick, a murmured “mhm” that vibrated his cock.

“Then you're gonna feel great taking it inside you,” he grunted, and pulled her off of him. “Stand up and turn around for me.”

She did, bending over some for him. Her ass was a cute little bubble, and gave a full presentation of her asshole, pussy, and her hanging sack and dick. “You've got the full package, huh?” Red took one rough handful of ass cheek before pulling her back, lining his cock up with the entrance of her vagina. He gestured toward Green with a finger. “You, come here. You get right in front of Bill here and watch me fuck her senseless.”

Green stood for a moment and then walked over, getting to her knees in front of them, staring at the two cocks lined up before her. Then Red pulled and the futa began to sink down onto his dick. Bill moaned, stretching around the thick rock. She began to stroke herself when she felt herself sitting fully in the boy's lap, and she ground her hips against him, hips rolling, trying to get stuffed more despite how full she already felt.

“Oo,” she groaned, starting to fuck herself in his lap, his hands coming around to play with her chest, rolling her nipples in his fingers. It was a strange sensation to be so full, and each time the cock pounded in and out of her, it sent a rolling wave of pleasure up her dick. She was bouncing against him, her dick flailing, slapping against her belly.

Red grunted, hooking his arms around her legs and pulling back in one smooth motion before standing up, holding her in a full nelson while he began to pound her relentlessly, spreading her wide open before Green who watched shame-faced. She felt herself soak through her panties as Red slammed into the futanari, whose moans grew more lewd, more debased as she was fucked.

“I love it, I love your dick!” Bill whined, held uselessly in the air, used roughly like a sex toy. “This is the _best_! Cock is the best!!” Red hammered into the petite slut and felt her pussy began to grab at him, tight and needy, and her cock jumped to attention, head swelling as she began to climax. Her load shot out, splattering against Green's face, who flinched but held in place, her eyes closing, vagina burning to be used. She felt sticky rope after sticky rope land on her, the wet sounds of their fucking filling the room.

Red pulled Bill off of him, setting her on the desk where she lay, absently stroking her dick as she recovered. Red grabbed the back of Green's head and pulled her close as he masturbated, quick, hard strokes, his traveling companion looking up at him with a strange mix of lust, of wanting his warm load on her face, and guilt. He let out one struggled grunt before he blew, his cum adding to Bill's across her face. She bit her lip, eyes squeezing shut, and she allowed herself to gently rub her aching pussy over her panties, under her dress, semen running down her face.

Red turned to the scientist. “Need any more help?”

She shook her head, smiling dreamily. “No, I'm good.”

He looked down at the desk, spotting what looked like tickets next to her. “Hey, what're those?”

“Huh?” Bill looked around, and saw them. “Oh, those. There's some party or something in Vermillion City. Say, I don't need them, and after that... well, it'd be a shame if I didn't give you guys something in return. Go ahead and take em, they might be more useful for you than me.”

Red swiped them, grinning. “Well, don't mind if I do.”

Red stood beside Yellow, who sat on the bed with his legs spread in shame. The trap's dick was in a cage, white and red with a little Poke Ball symbol on it. “Daddy it kinda hurts...” he muttered.

“Good. It's supposed to be a lesson,” Red patted him on the head.

“I think it looks cute,” Green said, snickering. She sat on the floor, having watched Red go through the process of locking Yellow up.

“What would you know about cute, slut!” Yellow snapped, face red with embarrassment.

“Ladies, settle down,” Red rolled his eyes. “I'm not gonna listen to the two of you argue all night. I need to get some real rest, I'm fighting a Gym Leader tomorrow.”

“Are you sure you don't want to take another day or two to train?” Green asked. “The Gym's going to be tougher than the last one and-”

“What did I say about advice giving, Green?”

She frowned.

“Yeah! Why don't you have a little faith in Daddy?” Yellow asked.

“You know, I don't recall anyone asking you, tramp!” Green spat.

“Ha! You call me a tramp when you spent your day getting your face painted by cum!” Yellow let loose a mocking chuckle.

“Said the bitch who got railed on a bridge,” Green crossed her arms, remembering the feeling of those hot loads on her.

“Oh, _my god_, shut up,” Red threw his hands in the air. “No talking zone! That's what this room is, now. No talking. I hear one peep, I'm gonna go apeshit. Understand? I'm gonna turn on the TV and I'm gonna get in bed, and I swear to Christ if someone even so much as thinks of something catty to say, I'm just gonna fucking lose it.”

His girls glared at each other.

He sighed. “_Thank_ you.”

He laid down in bed and flipped the TV on. They looked at him until he glanced their way. “Nope. You two are sharing a bed tonight, I'm not having it.” Yellow and Green glanced at each other, unnerved by the idea but less pleased with pissing Red off more. Green flipped the lights off and then climbed into bed beside the trap. And it was in this peaceful quiet (the buzzing of whatever was on TV being nothing more the quaint background noise) that Red fell asleep, dreaming of his victory against the Cerulean Gym.


	10. "Hard & Wet" 1.10: VS. Misty?

They stood before the doors of the gym, looking inside at what seemed to be a large pool with a battlefield in the middle. Red stared inside, nervous to take that first step. “What pokemon do you think they'll use?” he asked. “I don't know any water-types. Do you think they'll have their own Squirtle? Or like, uh... something else.”

“Maybe you should use my Bellsprout,” Green said. “It'll be really strong against whatever the leader uses.”

He looked at her. “I don't need your pokemon, I can do it with my own!”

“Can you? Your strongest pokemon is weak to water, your starter has nothing to help it deal strong damage that isn't water damage, and your other pokemon is basically brand new. How do you _think_ you're gonna do?”

“Why do you keep treating me like a bad trainer?” Red turned to her, growing angry. “I've won plenty of battles. Hell, I beat Team Rocket! I've done more training than you have, and for the record, I got the Boulder Badge all without your help.”

“You've _won_, but mostly barely. You would've walked up to Brock with just Squirtle if I hadn't told you to capture something! You scrapped by that battle against Proton by pure chance. And you still haven't managed to beat Blue in a battle,” Green snapped back. Yellow stood between them, looking back and forth as they argued. “I'm trying to help, and you keep throwing it back in my face like I don't know what I'm talking about!”

“Because how do I know that you do? I've barely ever seen you battle anyone!” Red pointed. “You act like you've been a trainer longer than me but I'm doing just _fine_, no thanks in part to your advice! Listening to you has gotten me creamed in fights against that swagged out dick head, and a pokemon that won't listen to me. At what point does it all start to work out for me, huh?”

“What's it gonna take for you to start _listening_ exactly to what I say? You want me to walk in there and beat the Gym Leader?”

“Yeah, I'd love to see that,” he spat back, and then watched in surprise as she stormed through the front doors, leaving Red and Yellow behind.

“Gee, she got somethin in _her_ snatch today,” Yellow said. The two quickly followed in behind her, eager to see what would happen.

The Gym Leader was a girl with fiery red hair, pulled to one side in a ponytail. She was built slim, athletic, and her physique was on display through the two piece swimming suit she wore. The milieu of Gym trainers swam in the large pool, their pokemon training, as Green walked to the center of the battlefield. “I am Green of Pallet Town!” she called, a new confidence in her voice. “I am here to challenge your Gym Leader!”

“Okay, Trainer Green!” the Leader spoke, pulling herself out of the water, healthy tanned skin glistening in the lighting of the Gym. “I've been raring for a trainer to come in all day! My name is Misty, and I'm an expert on the water-type. I trained under Lorelei herself to inherit this Gym, think you can withstand the crushing pressure of my water attacks?”

The two combatants took their places across from each other on the field while Red and Yellow found seats in the stands to watch. “What's she gonna do if her other pokemon faints?” Yellow asked, looking around the Gym. “She's just got Charmander, otherwise. Do you think she has that much confidence in Bellsprout?”

“I don't know,” Red said, crossing his arms. He still felt a bit of irritation thrum in his chest, but now he was interested to see how the fight went. Across the building was another set of seats, and he thought he saw a flicker of movement. He rubbed at his eyes and saw nothing. “Hey, did you see that?”

Yellow shook his head. “No, what?”

“Never mind.”

“If you can defeat my three pokemon, you'll have earned yourself the Cascade Badge! Are you ready to face me?”

Green nodded, grabbing a Poke Ball from her bag. Misty summoned a ball with a flourish, spinning on the tip of her toe before throwing the ball. After the flash of light faded there stood a tiny duck, its feathers yellow, its expression vacant. “Go, Psyduck!” the Leader called.

The other Poke Ball brought out Bellsprout, who wriggled beneath the Gym lights. “Use Poison Powder!” Green shouted immediately. The grass-type's head ballooned and then a plume of noxious looking purple powder spewed out of its gaping mouth. The cloud settled down over the arena and Psyduck flinched against it, chubby little hands held tight against its head. Bellsprout slithered along the ground and then wrapped itself around the duck, squeezing, as the little bird stumbled along, coughing.

“Psyduck, use Confusion!” Misty commanded, smirking, and Green's brave faltered. The water-type's eyes began to glow and the plant untangled from around it, floating into the air, and then sailed into the pool, raising a torrent of water up with it. The duck stumbled out of the poison cloud, gasping for clean air. Vines suddenly lashed out of the water like the tentacles of a mad kraken, jerking for the Psyduck and clinging to it.

“Absorb!” Green said. The vines tugged and yanked the Leader's pokemon into the water. There was struggle beneath the surface and a strange glow shined. There was a splash as the plant pulled itself out, gripping the edges of the battlefield with its leaf limbs, tugging Psyduck along with it as it climbed. It swung and slammed the water-type into the ground and then ambled away, trying to shake the water from its body as it shivered at the refreshment.

The water-type struggled to stand and then fell to the ground, defeated. “Impressive, Trainer Green! Looks like you've got a lot of talent, I'll give you that- but I'm not even at my limit, yet! Meet my fiercest pokemon, Poliwhirl!” The ball that Misty threw was different, the top half blue with two red streaks through it.

“The hell is that?” Red pointed.

“A Great Ball,” Yellow said. “There's lotsa different kinds. Great Balls are just better than Poke Balls, but they do all different stuff. There's one that's better at catching heavy pokemon, for instance.”

“Your ball knowledge doesn't surprise me.”

Yellow giggled.

Poliwhirl was blue, its musculature evident beneath its thin skin. There was a large spiral on its belly, and little gloves on its hands. Bellsprout considered its new opponent. “Poliwhirl, use Belly Drum!” Misty directed. The bouncy frog began to shift its weight back and forth on its feet, a little dance, as its hands slapped at its belly rhythmically. A soft red light began to cover it, like it was an anime character powering up. “Now, use Ice Punch!” There was a sudden shift in the temperature and the cracking of ice as it formed around the frog's fist.

It began to lope across the field, fist cocked back. Bellsprout's eyes widened, and then it shot seeds from its mouth. They broke against the water-type's body and sprouted small roots, digging into the enemy's skin. This seemed to do little about the oncoming attack and Poliwhirl had closed the distance. Its fist swung wildly through the air and cracked against Bellsprout's head, knocking it to the ground.

There was a cloud of powdered ice as the plant slumped to the ground, dazed though still hanging in. Green grimaced, trying to think, to puzzle her way out of this situation. Charmander could likely deal with Poliwhirl, if she played it right, but she had no idea what Misty's third pokemon was and she had little doubt it would destroy her starter if given the opportunity. The seeds embedded in the water-type began to pulse, a similar glow to Bellsprout's Absorb attack, and orbs of gentle light popped free and floated to the plant, sinking into its body, revitalizing it.

It sprung to life as suddenly, wrapping its vines around Poliwhirl's feet and tripping it. Then it clambered on top of its opponent and breathed forth another noxious cloud of poison. The frog struggled in the plant's surprisingly strong grasp, punching aimlessly, trying to nail it in the head again, a decisive punch that would finish the battle for good. The puckered ring of Bellsprout's mouth leeched onto Poliwhirl's back and there was a squeaking sucking sound as even more energy flowed from the water-type to the poison-type.

With a weakened gasp, Poliwhirl reached one hand out before fainting. Bellsprout uncoiled itself from around its opponent, ambulating back into its spot before its trainer, trembling in place, worse for the wear but still managing to persist. “Consider me surprised,” Misty grinned, returning her pokemon. “I didn't expect a cute little thing like you to be such a powerful trainer! Now you get to meet my prized pokemon, my partner! Come on out, Vaporeon!”

It was a long blue pokemon, a fox given aquatic capabilities. It had large, dark eyes that seemed calculating, intelligent. Green muttered a curse to herself. “Now this should be interesting,” Red said, leaning forward in his seat. He didn't know anything about Vaporeon, but he could tell it was something strong both by its looks and his friend's reaction as she faced it down.

“Start with Leech Seed, Bellsprout!” Green called, obvious panic in her voice.

“Not so fast! Vaporeon, use Ice Beam!” Misty responded, her voice full of confidence.

Vaporeon's mouth opened and from it shot forth a beam of rime that chilled the air around it. It managed to catch Bellsprout in its narrow vine body, sending it spinning in circles and collapsing to the ground, completely and utterly defeated. Red winced. “This is the technique passed down to me by Lorelei herself! Doesn't it make your blood run cold at the power?” Misty said. “So what's your next move, Trainer?”

Green grabbed Charmander's Poke Ball, looking first at Misty and her Vaporeon and then up to Red and Yellow in the stands. She bit her lip, and then steeled the resolve she still had captured in her chest. “Time to pull through, Charmander!” she said, throwing the ball. The lizard took its place on the field, examining everything around it, fire crackling magnificently at the tip of its tail.

“Not the choice I would have made,” Misty said. “But let's see what you can do. Vaporeon, use Aqua Jet!” In the blink of an eye the water fox was beside Charmander, who yelped and ducked as the water-type's tail swung with full force, whistling through the air above where the fire-type's head had been moments before. Charmander slashed out with a claw, raking Vaporeon across its flank, and then was kicked in the belly and knocked onto its back.

Vaporeon gripped the meat of Charmander's tail in its mouth and flung it with a flick of its neck, chucking the lizard into the air, then blasted a spurt of water. “Smokescreen!” Green shouted. The fire-type let loose a cloud of thick, acrid smoke that obscured it. The water blast sailed into it... and then a second later Charmander fell to the ground, unharmed, breathing heavily from the intensity. Vaporeon bolted across to its enemy and then tackled into it, sending them rolling across the floor kicking and scratching at each other.

“Finish this, Vaporeon,” Misty pointed with an exaggerated flourish. “Surf!”

There was a sudden stirring in the pool as Vaporeon let loose a cry. Charmander scrambled away from it, surprised, and then it watched in terror was a wall of water rose out of the pool. “No!” Green called, realizing she had lost. Charmander tried in vain to run and was met by the crashing wave, pulled into and beneath the water of the pool as it resettled. Beside Red, Yellow sighed, relaxing in his seat, frowning.

There was a calm in the Gym as Vaporeon got back to its feet, padding calmly over to its master. “Well then, Trainer Green, is that your last pokemon or do you have more for me? You've made for quite the challenge, I'll grant you that.”

Then there was a bright glow from the pool, a brilliant beam of illumination. Then it subsided. Misty's eyes went wide. “No... no way!”

One red claw came out of the pool, grabbing the edge, and then the pokemon hauled itself over the side. It was Charmander, but bigger, leaner and packed with more muscles. Its scales had gone from orange to a dark red, and a horn protruded from the back of its head. “He evolved,” Green gasped. “Charmander evolved!”

Charmeleon breathed, still low in energy despite having evolved, but there was a glimmer of bloodlust in its eyes, a cool tensing of its muscles as it walked onto the battlefield, tail crackling with a tiny fire. “You can do this, Charmeleon! _Dragon Rage_!” Green yelled. Charmeleon breathed strange purple flames that washed over Vaporeon. The water-type writhed against the pain, tail slapping desperately against the ground until it moved no more.

“I... lost?” Misty blinked, surprised.

“I did it!” Green's arms pumped into the air. “We _won_, Charmeleon!”

Trainer and pokemon met each other in a victorious, joyful hug, jumping and laughing. She returned her starter as the Leader came over to her, Misty having already returned Vaporeon to its ball. “Well, Green of Pallet Town, you have proven yourself worthy of the Cerulean City Gym Badge,” she said. “Congratulations. With strength like that, I'm sure you'll be facing down the Elite Four in no time.”

Green gave her friends one glance, then grabbed Misty by the ponytail and pulled her close, to the Leader's shock. “I don't w-want your badge,” her voice wavered, betraying the rough confidence in her voice. “I want a prize more befitting the trainer that beat you.”

“Yeah?” Misty bit her bottom lip. “What did you have in mind?”

“Eat my pussy,” Green said. It sounded strange to hear it out of her mouth, even to herself. “Get on your knees and worship me, s-slut.”

Misty nodded, smiling, lowering herself to her knees. Red watched, unsure of how to react, though his body sure did. His cock grew hard in his pants, something that did not escape Yellow's notice, who reached over and stroked him through his jeans. “_Some_body finally grew a backbone,” the trap murmured, already feeling the strain of the cage around his dick. “You sit back and enjoy, Daddy, I'll take care of you.” Before Red could say anything, his penis was out and inside Yellow's warm mouth.

Green pulled up her dress enough to give the Gym Leader access, Misty's hands pushing the girl's panties out of the way as she stuffed her face in the pussy before her. Green moaned as the tongue explored her folds, lapping at her clit, flicking inside of her, her grip tight on the red head's ponytail. She began to grind against Misty's tongue, tugging her face tighter into Green's vagina, unable to keep herself from making little sounds of need.

“S-such a good pussy eating w-_whooore_,” Green groaned, still trying to sound dominant and failing. She pushed Misty away, who rested on her back, propped up by her elbows. “Gonna use your face.” Green stood over her and the water-type trainer laid down fully as the girl's knees came down on either side of her head, pussy hanging tauntingly before Misty. Before she could do anything, Green sat down hard and began to grind, not just using the Leader's mouth but her whole face to rub against, one hand threaded tight in red hair, a sense of relief sagging her shoulders as electric tingles of pleasure tweaked her hips into thrusting erratically, hard and fast.

Misty stuck her tongue out as the girl rode her face, her slick cunt digging against her like it could push its way to more pleasure. Abruptly Green turned and sat back down hard again, Misty's tongue now pressed tight against her asshole. “Rim me!” she exclaimed, words starting to slur. Already she was thrusting, mewling as the tongue began to work her tight rim over. “Such a good ass eating _sluuuut_.” Misty's hands groped her bubble butt, squeezing and spreading the cheeks as the water-type trainer licked and tongue fucked her.

Green's breath hitched as she began to cum, her pussy and asshole spasming, clenching, as she rode Misty's face to orgasm. Red grunted, sliding down in his seat as his dick was squeezed by Yellow's throat, who slurped at him greedily, the trap whining as he worked, his dick a mess of pre-cum leaking around the cage. “I want your ass,” Red grunted, grabbing Yellow by his ponytail and pulled his dick free from the boy's throat. “Now.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Yellow stood, flipping his skirt up, tugging at his panties as he lined the fat rod between his cheeks. “You can have my ass whenever.” He sucked in a breath as he pushed back, his ass straining to take cock.

Green turned, still breathing heavily from cumming, and leaned down to pull Misty into a sloppy kiss, their tongues sliding against each other. She could taste herself on the Gym Leader's mouth and it made her body tingle, a sick pleasure that made her shiver. Misty's hands were small and quick to explore Green's body, grabbing at her chest, her belly, ass, thighs. Their kiss was sloppy, needy, and as Misty's fingers began to trace over Green's sensitive holes, the water trainer began to suck Green's tongue.

She moaned, her body subject to too much for her brain to handle, as fingers pressed inside of her pussy and her butt. Misty licked and sucked Green's neck, who squirmed against her, another orgasm quick to come, shaking her body, making her succumb to the redhead's touch. “Fuck me like you need it,” Misty whispered in her ear. The swimmer slid her fingers from Green's holes to Green's mouth, who sucked them thankfully, moaning around them. “Take what you need from me.”

They shifted, Green moving between Misty's legs so that they were scissoring each other, their soaked cunts pressed to each other, Green's hands gripping tightly into one of Misty's thighs. The water trainer nodded and they began to grind against each other, Misty's hands squeezing at her own flat chest.

Red grunted and he began to pound into Yellow's fat ass, who bounced against him gratefully, useless cock flopping, sloppy with pre-cum. Red smacked at the trap's ass, who moaned, fucking back just as hard as he was getting it.

Green ground against Misty, the friction of their slick pussies making them both shake, moaning, a writhing mess on the just as soaked floor of the battlefield. The Gym trainers seemed to go about their business, ignoring the loud, lewd, wet sounds of fucking that echoed across the room. Green bit her lip hard, feeling her strongest orgasm yet welling up inside her, thrusting against Misty with an insane drive. Misty, too, was close, her breath short, clipped, and she struggled to gasp for air. “_Fuck_,” Green almost shouted as she began to cum, and as if out of her control, she slapped Misty, her thrusting hard and staggered.

Misty bucked at the slap and she went silent as her body shook with her climax. She began to squirt, spraying Green's already wet crotch, splattering her thighs with sticky cum. As the two women came down, still sort of grinding against each other, they pulled apart. They lay next to each other, breathing, sticky, content. “Here,” Misty murmured, and slipped something into Green's hand. “You can still have this.”

Green looked at it, her head still hazy in the after glow. The Cascade Badge. She smiled and struggled to her feet, wobbling, fixing her clothes. As she climbed up the stands, she watched Yellow pull himself from Red's lap. His ass was red and raw from the use, and cum spilled from his loose hole as he stumbled back into his seat. She stood in front of Red, his cock still out, slick with cum, raging hard, and she presented the badge before him. “See?” she said, prim, proud. “I told you I could do it.”

He stood and took the badge, looking down at it. “You're right, Green. I was wrong.”

She smiled.

With his other hand, he slapped her and then grabbed her throat. She gasped, immediately feeling a lustful churning in her groin. “But you did something you shouldn't have, didn't you?” he asked, putting the badge in his jacket pocket.

She nodded, her thighs rubbing together.

“If you're gonna act like a whore, you'll be treated like one,” he said. “Get on your knees, and clean Yellow's ass off my dick.”

She went to her knees, some devilish glee blossoming in her chest, and took the head of his dick in her mouth. She moaned at the taste and pushed farther, tongue trying to lick at every inch of his meat. She gagged and pulled back, and found that his hand held her in place. So she swallowed him down further, eyes squeezed shut, as he filled her mouth out. Tears streaked down her cheeks, but her cunt was dripping she was so turned on. He pushed, felt the resistance of her throat give way, and her nose pressed into his crotch as she choked.

He let go and she fell back, coughing, spit dripping off Red's cock.

“What are you?” Red asked.

“I'm your whore,” she gasped. Her pussy burned and she played with herself, her head light, dizzy.

“Good girl. Are you gonna do something like that again?”

“No, you own me,” she mewled, her fingers sinking into her. “I just want to be your property.”

“Good. Cum for me.”

“Y-Yes _s-siiiirrr_,” she gasped, and did.

The Gym was behind them, and they headed toward the Pokemon Center. “I'm surprised you actually won!” Yellow exclaimed. “That was actually kinda cool, Green!”

“Gee, thanks,” she rolled her eyes.

“Are you _really_ sure you don't want this badge?” Red asked, looking down at the shiny blue token in his palm. “I'm fine trying to battle her myself.”

“Yeah, please take it,” Green waved a hand. “I'm not really interested in getting them for myself. I just like to battle for fun. It saves us time, too. We're trying to get to that boat party, aren't we?”

“That's true,” Red said. “Well, really, if you ever change your mind...”

“I won't, I promise,” she said.

“Okay, cool, cause I totally wasn't going to give this back.”

Something whistled through the air and stuck into the ground in front of his feet. The trio stopped in their tracks, looking down at the object. Red knelt and plucked it free, staring at it. “Holy shit, is this a kunai?” he asked.

“Halt! I require your attention!” A voice called.

Red stood as a plume of smoke blossomed before him. Out of it stepped a girl dressed like what could only be described as a ninja. She wore a tight black top and large, baggy black pants with a red scarf that trailed behind her more reminiscent of a cape. She had shorter purple hair pulled back into a wild ponytail, and matching purple eyes. He looked her over, and noticed that she wore only socks. Her toes wiggled excitedly. “Huh?” he asked.

“I am Janine, it is my pleasure to make your acquaintance!” she said, needlessly loud and formal. Before anyone could say anything, she dropped and bowed before him. “I have witnessed your grand exploits, ever since your admirable victory against the Leader Brock! I wish to become your apprentice, Master!”

Red blinked. “Apprentice? Wait, hold on here,” he held his hands out and the girl looked up at him, confused. “What do you mean? Apprentice in what?”

“Being a master trainer!” Janine jumped to her feet, a fire blazing in her eyes. “I have watched your exceptional prowess and I have come to believe you are the perfect fit to teach me. The way you battled against Brock and Team Rocket, and the way people bend to the will of your unmatched libido!”

Green sighed, palm coming to her forehead.

“Nope, still not getting it,” Red said. “What am I teaching you, exactly?”

“I believe you are the essence of manliness! And manliness makes strong trainers. This is knowledge my father has given to me,” Janine said, nodding as if it were an obvious thing. “I beg of you, Master, I must learn from you. The way you command both the people and pokemon around you inspires something inside of me. I must know what it is like to tame pokemon and women both!”

Red considered this. “I mean... do you have a dick?”

“Sadly, I do not,” Janine sighed, looking ashamed. “But if I am to become a strong trainer like my father, then I must push on regardless of the obstacles in my path. I will adapt your techniques to my pokemon, and to my vagina. Please! I promise you, I am a worthy apprentice, you will not be wasting your time!” In the blink of an eye, she was bowing before him again, forehead against the toe of his shoe.

“She seems silly,” Yellow said. “I say we bring her along. Cept I bet she's gonna make Green jealous! Haha!”

“Shut up!” Green groused. “She seems odd. I don't like that she's been following us since Pewter City... but she seems harmless, I guess. It's up to you, Red.”

“'Master,' huh?” he rubbed his chin speculatively. “I _do_ like the sound of that. And it only goes to show that I _am_ a strong trainer...”

“Never. Gonna. Learn,” Green muttered.

“Sure, Janine. Welcome aboard. You'll be learning from the very best.”

The ninja was back to her feet again, eyes large, sparkling with glee. “Oh, thank you!” she pulled the three of them into an uncomfortably tight hug, and then just as quickly pulled away from them, clearing their throat. “Ahem. Sorry for my unprofessional behavior.”

“Well... let's just get to the Pokemon Center, heal up,” Green said. “Then we can start heading to Vermillion City.”

And that is how it goes, these four friends walking toward the Pokemon Center, their laughter light and loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that would be the end of the first "arc," if we're splitting the story into such things. The main cast has come together and we've got our first two badges, and our first evolution! Exciting stuff. I hope you readers are enjoying the ride, so far. I know it's a smut fic, but I hope you're finding the characters and story fun just as much as all the excessive fucking going on. 
> 
> Here's to the next arc!


	11. "Quick & Dirty" 2.1: Master and Apprentice!

It was a warm day, and the perfect time for a little petty theft. Scout whistled as he walked, twirling the nabbed TM on his finger. It had been a simple smash and grab operation, quick to get in, quick to get out. Hadn't been an order from any of the higher ups, but he figured there was no harm in it. He didn't get caught, so what the hell would they care? He tugged at the hat on his head, a skip in his step.

He'd been stationed in Cerulean to keep a look out for some kids (who he had not seen) with no other direction given. What was a guy to do? He felt envious of everyone working in Celadon right now. Gambling all day! Now _that_ sounded like a dream. Here there was little else to do but swim and ogle all the pretty girls who went swimming. It was a little to conspicuous to hang about the Gym, given that he wasn't looking to battle, but there were plenty of little cuties who went swimming in the river.

Scout was good enough at making his own fun, even if it was easier at a slot machine. For instance, the stupid little man he'd been casing for the last few days. Practically opened the front door for just anyone to waltz in and steal his shit! Well, Scout was nothing but a good Samaritan. Sometimes it took a little wrong-doing to make right. That's what he believed, anyway. He checked his watch, checked his PokeGear, trying (and failing) not to hope that he'd be called away to do something more interesting than whatever this bullshit was supposed to be.

He glanced up and saw a pack of kids heading south, out of Cerulean and toward Route 5. Scout blinked. There was a boy, and three girls. Now, if he remembered right, he was only supposed to be looking for a group of three. Some runts had run roughshod on the Mount Moon operation (sort of). Scout only wished he could have been there to see it. He squinted, trying to get a better view without compromising his position. No, he was pretty sure that was them. Not sure who the third girl is, but whatever. He dialed something into the PokeGear and held it to his ear.

“Yes?” the woman's voice on the other end was sultry as a matter of fact, not seduction.

“It's Scout,” he said. “I think I got an eye on those kids. Well, there's four of em now instead of three, but I'm pretty sure it's them. They're leaving Cerulean City as we're speaking.”

“Is Yellow with them?”

“Uh, I think? That's the blonde one, yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Sure is, then. What do you want me to do, follow em?”

“No, Scout, you've done just fine. Return to home base for now, wait on your next assignment. Job well done.” She hung up.

He flipped the PokeGear closed, grinning to himself. Easiest job in the world! He resumed his casual pace, whistling, thinking about the big pay day that was coming in for him.

Route 5 was a long stretch that was, surprisingly, paved with a road. There was still plenty of grass but plenty had been cut away to make room for several buildings. There was some kind of entry point into Saffron City and another building to house an entrance to the underground tunnel that ran from here to Vermillion. There was another building whose purpose Red was unsure of, not that it made much of a difference to him. If it wasn't a Center, Mart, or Gym, he really couldn't have given a shit.

It was along this route that they had settled for lunch, and as Green and Yellow sat and ate, Red and Janine had taken up battling positions across from each other. “Now remember, this battle is just so I can get a grasp of where you're at in terms of skill level,” Red said. “So there's no shame when I totally wreck your ass, alright? No judgment, here.”

“I'll judge you!” Yellow called.

“I understand, Master!” Janine saluted. “I'll do my best.”

“So, show me what you got,” Red said. Janine struck a pose, likely some ninja technique or whatever, and then sent her Poke Ball flying. It cracked open against the ground and out spilled a tiny green spider with a design on its abdomen that looked like a little face. “Okay, I have no idea what the hell that is.” Red whipped his PokeDex out, scanning the bug. After a moment of processing, the screen came up with a question mark.

“Ah ha! This is a pokemon gifted to me by my father, captured in the Johto region,” Janine said, clearly quite proud of the little thing. “It is known as Spinarak, and they have been utilized by my clan for generations. I am to carry on the legacy of this tradition!”

Red considered this, wondering how strong the foreign pokemon could be. He'd never even seen it back in the real world. “Now's a good time to test things out,” he muttered, and threw Abra's Poke Ball. The fox floated some inches above the ground, body slack like it was asleep. He had used it in battle a few times, and it did fine. Probably, anyway. It won, but he couldn't tell how _good_ the psychic-type actually was. “We'll start nice and easy. Come at me, Janine!” Janine spouted a command in some other language, and then Spinarak scuttled forth with gusto.

Abra's ears twitched and it raised an arm, pointing one dread claw at the spider. It began to float into the air, legs still working like it could move, and then the fox slammed it into the ground. The bug-type's eyes bulged and then it ceased to move. “Oh. Shit,” Red blinked, genuinely surprised that it had been that easy. Shit, maybe he _was_ starting to be a good trainer. “Well... do you have something else?”

“Ha, of course! Spinarak, while my trusted partner, is the least of my pokemon,” Janine brimmed with confidence despite the immediate rout. “This one is sure to show you my true strength. Go, Voltorb!” The next Poke Ball revealed... another Poke Ball, this one with a rather irate facial expression.

“She's not gonna do what I think she's gonna do, is she?” Green whispered, leaning over to Yellow.

Voltorb rolled across the ground toward Abra, who remained as complacent as always. It gave one loose flick of the tail and the electric ball began to float into the air like Spinarak had. As it did, it seemed bewildered for one split second before becoming angrier than before, if such a thing was possible. Red had no idea you could contain such rage in one orb. Before he could command his pokemon to act, steam began to escape from Voltorb's midsection, and it began to take on a strange light.

“Wait a minute,” something flashed in Red's mind, a memory. Nidoqueen leaping atop Proton's Koffing, a muffled boom. “Aw, shit.”

The shock wave of the blast hit him first, nearly bowling him over, and then he actually did crash to the ground when Abra's unconscious body blew back into him. Pain jolted his back and he felt his head bounce against the ground, knocking his hat off. When he could collect himself enough to sit up, there was a smoldering spot on the ground the center of which was the electric-type, nothing but a ball of black soot. “A victory for me!” Janine pumped one fist into the air triumphantly.

Red returned his pokemon, standing, brushing at his clothes. “Yeah, not sure that's how that works,” he grunted, rubbing at his sore lower back. “A work in progress, for sure. My first tip to you, young Padawan, is not to blow your own pokemon up. Especially when you've only got two in the first place. Keep that in mind and you'll go far.”

“You're right, Master,” Janine nodded solemnly, as if he had imparted upon her all his earthly wisdom (and in truth, he just might have. Red was not an insightful man). “I will ruminate upon this lesson and when next we spar, I will claim a win against at least your Abra. This is my vow.”

“Uh, sure,” Red walked over to her. “Whatever you say. Listen, are you guys ready to get a move on? I'm already down a pokemon and we aren't even close to Vermillion.”

“Why don't we check that place out?” Yellow pointed at the building in the center of the route, the one of unknown purpose. “Maybe they have something you guys can use to heal up.”

Red squinted at the little building. From here one could see little of it, but there seemed to be a gated fence around the back. “I don't know. My bullshit meter is starting to ping. I don't trust it.”

“I trust your 'bullshit' meter as much as I can see it,” Green said. “You thought Mount Moon would be no problem. I'm sure it'll be fine.”

Red sighed. “Yeah, sure, okay. Let's check it out.”

Inside it was a little room with a counter, and then a small side room that held a table with some chairs. Sitting behind the counter was a scrawny little man, one who wore spectacles and had a wild shock of hair that had never held the acquaintance of a hairbrush. He was reading a magazine and smoking a cigarette, and did not react when the group came inside. “Uh, yo,” Red said, after they stood around for what felt like an entire minute of silence.

The man looked up, adjusting his glasses, and smiled through a fog of smoke. “Oh, hello there,” he said, voice nasally. “What can I do for you?”

Red glanced at the magazine cover. **POKESLUTS**. On it was a Ninetales (Red would have to learn its name later, when he remembered to ask) with its rear pushed toward the camera, all of its bits on quite the display. “Fire Crotch!!!” was emblazoned across it. He could only think to himself that of course he had been right about coming here.

“Well, that's a good question,” Green spoke up, clearly having not seen the magazine. “We were wondering what this place was, actually.”

“Ah, it's a Daycare. We take care of your pokemon and breed them, if that's something you're looking for,” he said. “Among other services, if you're so inclined.”

“I bet Green knows a lot about breeding,” Yellow said, causing the girl's face to flush a deep red.

“Well, if you need anything, my name's Melvin,” the man said, leaning back again in his chair. “Some might say I'm the expert on pokemon breeding in the Kanto region, so there's no better font of information anywhere.”

“Yeah, I bet some people _do_ say that,” Red muttered. He imagined Nidoqueen out in the back, alone, night having fallen. Melvin sneaking up behind her, pants at his ankles, and... he grimaced, shaking the thought from his head. “Well, maybe we'll stop by again some time.” With a quick move, he ushered his girls out of the place.

“Well, he seemed friendly,” Green said when they had left, shutting the door behind them.

“The weirdos usually do,” Red said.

“I don't think you're in any position to call anyone weird,” she said. “What was so wrong with him?”

“He was reading a porno,” he said. “Like, about pokemon.”

“Human and pokemon relations are a well known tradition going far back into the history of man,” Janine said. “People still practice it to this day. Second born daughters in my clan are often bonded to their partner pokemon. Such an intimate bond creates an unrelenting strength in the midst of battle.”

They all looked at her.

“I am my father's only child,” she clarified.

“Well, I don't know about you guys, but all this talk about breeding's got me pretty horny,” Red said. “Janine, now's the time for the other part of your training. Come here and service your Master.”

“Of course, Master,” she said, dropping to her knees in front of him, her fingers steepled together in front of her chest. “I am eager to fulfill any and all duties!” He unzipped his pants, shrugging them down, and took his dick out through the front of his boxers. It was still somewhat soft, and the ninja took him by the hips and slid it into her mouth, lips gripping at him tightly as she struggled to fit it inside of her.

Her mouth was slick, small, tight around him, and his dick barely had the room to move as her tongue swirled about him. Her hand came up and massaged his balls through his underwear, her moans vibrating his cock as she worked. Relaxing her throat, accepting him further down her mouth, came easy to her, as simple as any of the other meditation practices she had learned. And indeed, once in the rhythm of it, Red beginning to thrust against her, taking over the work, she felt herself starting to get lost in it all. How full her mouth felt, the taste of him and pre-cum, made her dizzy.

“The first lesson,” Red grunted, grabbing her by the hair as he began to use her face as a hole to fuck. “Is that you treat your bitches however you'd like. You show them what they're worth by using them what they're good for.” This was punctuated by Janine gagging hard around him, unused to such a rough facefucking. Her hands dug into him as he plowed her throat, bulging it out as she drooled around him, lost in the feeling of being a cocksucker.

“I find it helps when you put them in their place,” he grunted, and then spat on her face. She flinched but could do little else as he abused her, nearly bouncing her off his crotch as he used her like a toy. “The trick is getting them addicted. That's what you need to master first.” He tugged her off his dick by her hair and she moaned, a mess of her spit on her face, connecting the two of them, while his own spit ran down her cheek.

Her chest was heaving as she reached up to stroke his slick penis, a needy grabbing. “Yes, Master,” she said between huffs and coughs. “I see I have much to learn.”

He sunk his cock back into her, pressing her nose to him, holding her there. She jerked, struggling with the massive cock lodged inside her, tears streaming down her face to mix with everything else. He glanced at Green and Yellow, who watched with an envious lust, and grinned. “Now, ladies, _this_ is how you suck dick.” Then he began to really pound her again, an unrelenting use of her throat like it was a pussy.

He grunted, feeling his sack begin to swell, and he began to unload straight down the back of Janine's throat, cumming so hard that it began to splurt out the corners of her mouth as she choked it down. He pulled out, landing a few final squirts onto her tongue. He stumbled back, watching the piece of art she'd become, and then leaned down to whisper something in her ear. She grinned, nodding eagerly, and bounced to her feet.

She walked over to Green, who watched her apprehensively (and jealously, imagining herself in such a state and wishing for it). Janine spat Red's cum onto Green's face, who flinched, and then whimpered, but did nothing to fix it, letting the warm liquid run down her face. “Doesn't that feel good?” Red asked.

“It does, Master!” Janine agreed, clapping her hands together. “You have such a mastery over such matters, I am duly impressed! I can only imagine what things you'll have taught me by my quest's end.”

Green turned away, wiping at the cum-spit mix with her finger... and then sticking her finger in her mouth, sucking on it, reveling in the taste of Red's load.

“I saw that,” Yellow poked her, giggling. “Little slut.”

Green grumbled something, folding her arms over her chest and looking away.

“Damn, I needed that. You sure suck better than you battle,” Red said. “But we'll do plenty of practicing on both.”

“Let us continue forward, then!” Janine said. “I must put to use what you've taught me today.”

“Guys, we never found somewhere to heal,” Yellow said. “Remember? That was the whole point of going in there in the first place. You can't put any of that to use if you've got no pokemon, babe.”

“Oh,” Janine said. “Right.”

“Whatever,” Red shrugged. “I've got a big blue panic button if we _really_ need it. Fuck it, onward and upward, that's my motto.”

“You've never said that in your life,” Green said.

“Aaaaand who asked?” Red shot a look at her. “Anyway, let's get the hell outta here. I wouldn't be surprised if that Melvin dude was watching us this whole time.”

Melvin had not, in fact, been doing so. He held little interest in... human anatomy.

Not so long later, they had started making their way through the underground tunnel, and Cerulean City was long behind them.


	12. "Quick & Dirty" 2.2: The First Trial of the Ninja!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gone through and updated chapter titles. The parts in quotes is the name of the story arc, and then of course the chapter name itself. Hopefully makes it easier to find a specific part of the story.

It was the middle of the night when Red awoke. What had roused him from his slumber? A good question, one that his sleep dizzy brain could not discover. He blinked up at the night sky. There was something else in his sleeping bag- one of his pokemon? Not Nidoqueen, of course. But Squirtle or Abra? No, because whatever was in there with him was too big. One of the girls? Yes, that felt right. Not Yellow, because the body pressed against his was too thin. He looked over.

His arm was raised, and Janine had her face buried in his armpit. She was sniffing at him. “The hell?” Red mumbled, sleepily.

“Master!” Janine managed an excited whisper. “I did not mean to disturb you.”

“What're you doing?”

“Extracurricular training,” Janine murmured, pressing her nose back and taking a deep breath of his scent. “To learn from Master, I must understand him deeply. If I partake of your body entirely, then I can know you. It is a practice of my clan. And I must say, all that walking has left you quite sweaty.” To emphasize this, she trailed one long lick across his armpit, letting out a quiet, pleased sound.

“You're a little strange, Janine,” Red said, then let his head drop back to his pillow, closing his eyes. “But go ahead, I guess.” His musk made her head swim delightfully, tracing the contours with her tongue. She placed soft kisses over to his chest, flicking a nipple with her tongue before sucking it into her mouth. Red felt his cock twitch, a surprisingly pleasant ache tingling his chest as she sucked. Her other hand tweaked his free nipple, rubbing his chest, wandering about his belly but stopping short of his dick.

“Master has such a complex taste,” she said against his chest. “It's sort of addicting.” She shifted in the bag and unzipped it, pushing it open and then crawling down, tugging at his boxers and freeing his dick, which was in the process of getting hard. He glanced down at her now, intrigued and pleased by the sudden turn of events. “I must taste it all.” She sucked on the head of his cock gently, a blissful thing that sent soft, slow waves of pleasure up through his dick.

Her tongue worked him as she started to take more of him into her mouth, straining her jaw to fit him inside. Her lips were a vice around his meat as she choked around him, a constrained sound as she tried to not wake the others. She groaned, slobbering around him, savoring the taste of dick and her Master's sweat. As she sunk halfway down his length she could feel his pre-cum spill into her mouth.

She swallowed him whole, her throat tugging at him, squeezing, and he grunted, sucking in a tight breath. Janine pulled off of him, taking in one deep breath, smiling, her eyes glittering in the star light. She planted kisses down him and planted one on his sack before pressing her nose in, sniffing, her pussy drenching at the scent. She sucked one ball into her mouth, swirling it about with her tongue. One of Red's hands came and rested on her head, the treatment relaxing his body.

She switched to his other nut, her hands gently massaging his thighs as she worked. Then she grabbed his balls and sucked them both into her mouth. She groaned around his sack, and the pressure of her sucking made Red's cock strain, more pre-cum beading at the tip as it stood straight up into the air, pulsing. “I need more,” she breathed, letting his balls drop out of her mouth, biting her bottom lip. “I need all of you.”

She pushed his legs up to get access to his ass, pressing her nose into his hole as she began to stroke him. The other hand reached beyond the waistband of her pants, fingers brushing passed her crop of pubes and to her pussy. She always went without underwear, for a ninja must always be as mobile as possible. She rubbed herself off as she smooched his rim, and then began to lick it adoringly, sloppy and passionate like she was sharing a deep kiss with a lover.

Her masturbation increased as she tongue fucked his ass, his hole twitching around her tongue as she jerked his fat dick with her other hand. “Ah, fuck,” Red grunted through his teeth, his hand becoming a clenched fist in her hair, tugging her into his butt. She ate him out with a hunger, like she could never get enough of him, and in truth as she started to orgasm she felt she could work him over like this forever.

She began to moan too loud, and he pulled her up, his sack dragging across her nose and mouth as she did, and pushed her mouth down his cock to shut her up. He grunted, blasting her throat with his cum which she swallowed down gratefully as her body writhed with the euphoria of a climax. When they'd finished she pulled away from him, his cock falling limp, and she gave a tiny burp, her hand covering her mouth. “Excuse me, Master,” she whispered. She placed a sweet kiss on his chest and then bowed to him. “Thank for you the lesson.”

He watched her get up and return to her own sleeping bag. Within thirty seconds, she was asleep. He zipped his bag up, pushed his penis back inside his underwear, and rolled over. His body felt spent, relaxed, and it wasn't long before he too had fallen back asleep.

“The docket for the day is this, young Janine,” Red held one finger in the air pretentiously. They were walking through Route 6, grassy land dotted with a few sparkling ponds. “I want to watch you battle against a trainer who isn't me. It'll give me a better grasp of your abilities to see you fight against someone closer to your skill level. I am too far beyond your current prowess.”

Green snickered.

Red shot her a look, and then scanned the field the stretched before them. In the great distance you could see Vermillion City, but it was still some time before they would arrive. There were plenty of people milling about, battling each other, wild pokemon, or just enjoying the nice day that it was. He spotted one boy in particular, a dorky looking kid with a big straw hat and a bug-catching net, strutting around in a dinky little pair of torn up shorts. Red pointed him out to his apprentice. “Him. Why don't you go take him on?”

“Yes Master!” Janine bolted off, dashing away with an unnecessary but rather impressive burst of speed.

“How do you know that kid's on her level?” Yellow asked, watching the ninja with amusement.

“I don't, but c'mon, how strong can he be?” Red shrugged. “He looks nine. What's he gonna have, a Caterpie? I think her little Spinarak can beat one of those.”

“I, for one, am excited to see how this plays out,” Green leaned back against a tree, folding her arms.

Janine stalked up to the boy, and gave a curt bow. “Behold, Trainer! I am Janine, and I request we test our skills against each other in a pokemon battle.”

The boy blinked up at her. “Huh?”

She knelt, hands on her knees to look at him on eye level, being quite a bit taller than him. “Do you want to battle me?”

“Oh, sure,” he said. “I love to battle!”

“Me too!” Janine clapped her hands. “Show me your skills, Trainer!”

She stepped away from him (really more of a bounce) and then abruptly turned to face him again, her demeanor completely serious. “For the honor of my clan! I bid thee, Spinarak, battle for me!” She sent her Poke Ball out and Spinarak landed in the grass, almost completely obscured.

“Wow! I've never seen one of those before,” the kid ogled the little spider, eyes sparkling with childlike glee. “That's so cool. Here's my pokemon! Go, Butterfree!” The large purple butterfly was summoned in a shower of light, its large red compound eyes flickering as it took in its surroundings.

“What the fuck?” Red did a double take.

“You sure know how to pick em, Daddy,” Yellow laughed, taking a seat next to Green. “Isn't Spinarak poison? Butterfree's gonna tear that thing right up.”

Butterfree flapped its wings once and a miniature tornado formed, spinning and sucking up pebbles and dirt as it began to tear through the grass toward the spider, which was caught in its great momentum and flung around in circles. It skittered uselessly, panicking. “Spinarak, use Spider Web!” Janine called. Its mandibles began to work, spinning up a thick ball of webbing that it shot at the ground. With an effort it pulled itself, freeing it from the grasp of the wind.

The spider's abdomen rose and it shot a needle from its stinger that plunged into Butterfree's chest, though the enemy didn't seem to notice. Butterfree dove and as it did a cloud of sparkling orange powder began to fall from its wings, coating the grass and laying a thick layer on top of the spider pokemon. Spinarak shook itself and shot a web, sticking to Butterfree, flying into the air with it.

The flying bug jerked itself about, trying to knock loose the arachnid, failing, the web holding tight. Spinarak raised itself with its web, now clinging to the underside of Butterfree with its legs. “Yes, Spinarak! Now, use Toxic!” The bug-type sunk its mandibles into the flying-type, injecting its poison deep.

“Confusion, Butterfree!” The boy shouted. Butterfree's body shivered as the poison took hold, and then its eyes began to glow. Spinarak detached from it, floating in the air, and then shot straight into the ground in a plume of dirt. Butterfree fluttered back to its trainer, low to the ground and weak. There was a pause, and then Spinarak scuttled from the grass, beat to all hell but still going.

“Huh. I'm genuinely impressed,” Green said, watching the battle intently. “A little sloppy, but she's got some talent.”

“_That's _definitely true,” Red said, grinning.

“Ugh,” Green rolled her eyes.

Butterfree hurtled through the air, a desperate attack, tackling into the spider. The butterfly's wing span covered the entirety of the little bug, and the two slumped. Both trainers stared, wondering which would move first, but it became evident that neither were going to. “Oh, a tie!” Janine said. “You fight admirably, young Trainer!”

“I've got one more,” the boy said, returning his Butterfree. “How about you?”

“Me too,” Janine smiled. “Another fierce bout! Let's go!”

“What're the odds she's going to use Self-Destruct again?” Red asked.

“You'd hope the last time taught her a lesson,” Yellow said.

“But, given how things tend to turn out...” Green muttered.

Voltorb and the opposing Beedrill came out of their balls at the same time. Beedrill was pissed, gleaming yellow under the sun, its large stingers deadly with a killing point. “Okay, that kid's got two fully evolved pokemon, but the only one I have is one I caught?” Red was bewildered. “What the fuck?”

“Voltorb, use Thunder Shock!” Janine commanded. A crackle of hot electricity sparked from the electric-type, and then a quick jolt of static bolted through the air and broke against the Beedrill, who jerked at the impact. Its antennae tweaked unhappily and it knifed through the air and plunged its drills into Voltorb. They cracked against the surface and slid off, sending the ball rolling backwards.

The bug-type landed atop the fake Poke Ball, trying to plunge its stingers into the hard flesh over and over again. Voltorb's eyes were squeezed shut against the brutal impact, unable to escape the onslaught. “Voltorb!” Janine cried, panicked. “Use Self- err, no, uhm...” she found herself unable to think of a way out.

“Twin Needle!” the boy yelped. A sickly green sheen covered Beedrill's stingers, and they drove into Voltorb. There was a cracking sound, and chips of its body flew from it.

“That's not looking good,” Yellow muttered.

“You gotta think of something!” Red called.

“Electro Ball!” Janine stammered.

There was a strange feeling in the air and a metallic taste in the mouth. Energy swarmed into Voltorb's body, making it glow and crackle. Beedrill drifted back, unsure. There was strange grunting, static sound as Voltorb roared and spat forth a surging ball of electricity that zipped through the air almost so fast you couldn't see it. It slammed into the bee's body and sent it flying backward, sailing over the bug-catcher's head with enough speed that it blew the boy's hat off.

Beedrill crashed to the ground and laid still.

“I did it!” Janine exclaimed, then wheeled around to face her friends. “Master, I have won!”

“Christ, that was close,” Red sighed, fanning himself with his hat.

“Well, call me surprised,” Green said. “Maybe this isn't a hopeless endeavor after all.”

“Obviously. I'm a great teacher,” Red said.

“Of course you are, Daddy,” Yellow came and wrapped his arms around Red. “Don't listen to that ol meanie.”

“Why are you so annoying?” Green snapped.

Vermillion City was a sparkling jewel, surrounded on three sides by the ocean, augmented by buildings that were both engaging to look at as much as their utility. Red and his harem entered the city, heading first for the Pokemon Center. “First order of business, ladies, we get our pokemon healed up,” Red said. “Second order of business, I believe we have a party on a boat to attend.”

“Oh! We get to dress up all pretty!” Yellow bounced on his feet. “I'm totally doing your guy's makeup.”

“I can handle my own makeup,” Green said.

“I didn't say you had a choice,” Yellow stuck his tongue out. Then he grabbed Green and Janine by their hands and began to drag them. “We'll see you when we're ready, Daddy! You better dress up all nice and handsome for us!”

Red watched them go.

“Bitches, man,” he shook his head, jammed his hands in his pockets, and followed after.


	13. "Quick & Dirty" 2.3: A Foursome on the S.S. Anne!

The docks of Vermillion were busy with the affluent, a crowd of people dressed in their finest waiting for access to the S.S. Anne, which was a beauty of a ship that stood magnificently in the daylight. With the ocean sparkling about it, it seemed like a mansion on the water. Red had opted to dress mostly the same (he took his hat off, and did a somewhat respectable job at calming his hair down), but the girls had put in a bit more effort.

Green had gone with her usual black dress, but true to his word Yellow had done her makeup, and she had put in earrings, tiny crystal Poke Balls that caught the light nicely. Yellow had put his hair up, and wore an orange dress that hugged his ass, and a matching pair of heels. He wore makeup too, more elaborate than Green's, mascara and blush and whatever else. Janine had... kept her ninja get up on, which had amused Red and seemed to be a blight upon the eyes of the other guests that looked at her.

“You think there'll be booze on the ship?” Red asked, scanning the crowd.

“Rich people like to drink,” Yellow said.

“And who can fault them for that?” Red kept people watching, looking mostly for a hot rich girl he could take advantage of during the party, and instead found something far worse. Farther away in the crowd he could see Blue, smiling smugly, waiting in line with everyone else. There was a spike of irrational (totally rational, from Red's perspective) anger, and his fists clenched. “Son of a bitch. They really just let anyone into this party, didn't they?”

“Well, we're here, so...” Green followed his line of sight. “Ah. Are you really surprised? If we managed to get in, than he's a shoe-in.”

“This must be the Blue I've heard tell of,” Janine said. “Master, you should battle him! Now is your chance for a rematch.”

“Yeah...” Red grimaced. “I mean, I _would_, but I wouldn't want to embarrass him in front of all these people.”

“Seems out of character,” Green muttered.

There was a blaring horn and then the crowd cheered. Two burly sailors came and deployed the folding steps that led up to the deck of the boat, while another sailor swung the door open. A surge in the crowd pushed everyone forward as they clambered to get inside. “Well, maybe we just won't run into him,” Yellow said. “It's a big boat and a bigger party. I'm sure you can avoid him for a few hours, Daddy.”

Stepping inside the main room was a delight. It was massive, seeming almost bigger on the inside than the outside, and there were lights strung about. There were signs pointing towards various areas of the ship, and the one that the group followed pointed to the ballroom, which in Red's estimation had the highest likelihood of containing liquor. There was music playing and people were already filling up the dance floor.

“Oh, let's go dance!” Yellow exclaimed, grabbed Green by the hands, and tugged her off to her dismay. Red and Janine watched the two filter into the crowd.

“Well,” Red gave Janine a nod, and then made his way to the refreshments table, pushing his way through the milieu of party-goers. There was a huge bowl of punch and a table spread of really anything you could want to drink. Red poured two glasses, turned around, and Blue took one out of his hand, swallowing its contents and smirking.

“Thanks for the drink, pal,” he smarmed. “Funny seeing you here.”

Red frowned. “Yeah, a real knee-slapper.”

“So how's your journey coming along?” Blue asked. “You go fight Surge yet? He's a real tough guy!”

“Uh, no, we just got to town,” Red said, taking the shot he'd poured and then refilling his glass. Mission status had already gone full failure. “But I'm sure I can deal with him no problem. I've got some strong pokemon, you know.”

“Speaking of which, we haven't battled in a while, buddy,” Blue grinned. “How about we go to one of the battle rooms and duke it out? I'm interested to see this supposed strength.”

It was then that his three girls found him at once. Green and Yellow peeled away from the crowd and there was a moment of hesitation when they saw Blue- Green grew a tiny smile, and Yellow's cheeks took a faint blush. “Hello, Blue,” Green gave a small wave. “It's been a while.”

“Well, well, well,” Blue said. “I guess the gang's all here! I didn't know you guys were friends with Yellow.”

Janine, having suddenly appeared out of nowhere, spoke up, “oh, we're quite close friends!”

They all jumped at her arrival. “Christ, Janine, could you not?” Red shook his head. “Anyway, Blue, I think-”

“Hey, why don't we make this more interesting?” Blue said. “There's enough of us. Why don't we make this a two-on-two battle? You and I'll pick a battle partner. How about that?”

“Oh that sounds so fun Daddy!” Yellow clapped her hands. “Please? Pleeeeease?”

“I, uh, guess,” Red sighed. “Yeah, fuck it, whatever.”

There were several rooms set aside for the purposes of pokemon fighting, several of which were already in use. Red and Blue took their places on opposite sides of the field. “Well, as challenger, I think I should get first pick, yeah?” Blue said, already spinning a ball on the tip of his finger. “Or do ya need the handicap, pal?”

“No, please, go ahead,” Red gritted his teeth.

“Then I think I'll choose Yellow,” Blue pointed at the trap.

Yellow went and took his place beside Blue, looking apologetically (but not really _that_ apologetic) at Red. “I'll take-” before Red could finish, Janine teleported to his side out of a plume of foul smelling smoke.

“Don't worry, Master! Your apprentice is here to join you in battle,” she said, striking a pose.

Red stared at her. “Yep. Sure, Janine's my partner.” He had the distinct impression that things were about to go poorly for him. He could hear Green chuckle from the sidelines.

“Let's get this going, then!” Blue's ball rolled down into his palm. “Go, Krabby!”

“Pikachu, come on out!” Yellow called.

In a splash of light came the crab and... Magikarp, wriggling uselessly on the floor.

“Well, that helps,” Red muttered. “Go, Abra!”

“Spinarak, let us help our master!” Janine threw her ball.

Abra and Spinarak took their places, the little spider eager for battle. Abra reached out one arm, raising Magikarp into the air, and then slammed it into Krabby. The crab scuttled back, and then was bombed by a ball of webbing that glued it to the ground. “This _fish_,” Yellow grunted, whipping the water-type's ball out and returning it, switching it for Pikachu. “Shock Wave!” While Krabby worked to free itself, the electric mouse let loose a wave of electricity that washed over Abra and Spinarak.

Before they could react again, Krabby let loose a spray of bubbles from its claw that broke against Spinarak, knocking it to its belly. Abra's ears twitched and Spinarak began to float. With a flick of its claws, the spider went sailing over the battlefield. As it did, it began to spin in circles, and it spewed webbing, covering everything in a layer of sticky web.

The psychic fox released its hold on the spider, who latched onto Pikachu's face, bringing the mouse to the ground. Krabby scuttled over and swung its claw like a bludgeon. Before the attack could make contact, a barrier of energy appeared. Abra's tail whipped as it struggled to maintain the force field against the attack. Spinarak chittered, sinking its mandibles into the electric-type, who squealed, thrashing at the bug on its face.

Krabby wheeled around and shot another Bubblebeam at Abra, who fell to the ground with the impact. The barrier winked out of existence. “Now! Crabhammer!” Blue shouted. A blue sheen covered Krabby's claw, which cracked down against Spinarak with a splash of water. The spider squeaked, and then fell off Pikachu's face to the side, twitching.

Pikachu jumped up and sped across the battlefield in the blink of an eye. Its cheeks crackled with electricity, which spilled out and jolted into Abra, who seized at the energy striking down into its muscle. Its tail straightened, and it reached one hand out weakly before collapsing completely to the ground, defeated.

“Motherfucker!” Red snapped.

“Not a bad display, Red ol' pal, but I think you can do better. Show me your best!” Blue called.

“Come on, Janine, let's show this smug bastard who he's dealing with,” Red threw his Poke Ball and Janine followed suit. Nidoqueen came out alongside Voltorb, stretching, glancing around at the environs.

“Oof,” Green muttered. “Bold move.”

“Now this is starting to seem interesting!” Blue clapped. “Didn't expect to see such a strong pokemon out of you, Red!”

“Yeah I'll show you strong,” Red grimaced. “Nidoqueen, use Body Slam!”

The blue pokemon gave an irritated glance over her shoulder before beginning to stomp toward the opposing pokemon. At the same time, Voltorb began to spin in place, generating static, and lightning leaped across the field, striking Krabby. Nidoqueen stopped before Pikachu, who stared up at it with fear. The ground-type snatched Pikachu up and chucked it into the wall. “This is the power of a master and his apprentice!” Janine grinned.

“Alright, Red, looks like you've put me in a corner,” Blue said.

“Blue, I've only got Magikarp left,” Yellow said.

“Yeah, don't worry about it,” Blue waved a hand. “I can take care of it from here.”

“That doesn't strike me as a good thing to hear,” Red muttered.

“Here we go, Scyther!” Blue chucked his next ball, this one a Great Ball, and out of it came a large green insect, two deadly scythes for limbs. Its wings flickered and it sped across the battlefield, arms spread. Nidoqueen wheeled around, but before it could try and catch the bug-type it reached Voltorb. The ball pokemon tried to roll out of the way, but the sharp blades slashed across it in an x-pattern. Voltorb's eyes bulged and it rolled backwards, unconscious.

“Where the hell did you find one of those?” Red exclaimed.

“You'd be surprised what you can find if you take the time to look around, pal,” Blue smirked. “Besides, you got yourself something rare too, with your Nidoqueen. Let's see how they compare!”

Janine recalled her pokemon. “You've got this, Master! Prove your superiority!”

Scyther wheeled around and sped in Nidoqueen's direction. The poison-type braced itself and grabbed the bug-type by the arm blades, stopping it in its tracks. Scyther launched a heavy kick into Nidoqueen's belly, which gave it the opening it needed to break free from its powerful grasp. Nidoqueen scowled and turned, slamming its tail on the ground. A tremor rocked the ground, shifting the bug's balance. Nidoqueen delivered a heavy haymaker into the side of Scyther's face. “Nidoqueen! You'll win this if you use Body Slam!” Red shouted. Things were looking like they could go either way, but he trusted her strength if she would just listen.

She looked at him, and rolled her eyes.

“Oh, you hate to see it,” Blue said. “Your pokemon needs to learn some respect, pal! Scyther, use Swords Dance!”

Scyther performed some strange, shifting dance and a strange, soft blue glow covered its body. Nidoqueen stepped forward, trying to slug it in the stomach, but the bug evaded, sliding to the side. It kept its strange movement up, arm scythes weaving through the air in some intricate, unknowable pattern. The blue glow began to increase in brightness and saturation. Nidoqueen's tail tried to sweep at the bug's feet, but it was quick, too fast for the heavy, slow movements of the blue pokemon.

Blue's pokemon struck a pose, the blue glow becoming a bright light, enough to hurt the eyes if you stared too long. “Now watch this,” Blue said. “I'm gonna finish this in one blow, Red.”

“I'd like to see you try!” Red snapped.

“Scyther, use Slash.”

One of Scyther's arm blades shined like it was metallic. In the blink of an eye, it had positioned behind Nidoqueen, blade wrapped tight around her thick throat. Her eyes widened, and then there was an awful, wrenching cut. Her eyes seemed to dim, and she collapsed to the floor with a large, loud thud. Scyther glided backwards, landing in front of Blue, its glow dimming. Red stared, astonished.

“That was... expected,” Green sighed.

“Seems like that makes another win for me,” Blue said. “Sorry, Red. Put up a hell of a fight this time, though. You get that Nidoqueen under control, you'll be a force to reckon with.”

“Yeah, yeah, blow it out your ass,” Red threw his hat to the ground, returning Nidoqueen to her ball.

“Well, how about we all go get nice and drunk, after a battle like that? My treat,” Blue snickered.

They stumbled back to their room at the Pokemon Center, drunk and giggling. Well, the girls were. Red was dour, stewing over yet another loss against his rival. He slumped onto his bed, arms crossed behind his head. Green staggered into the bathroom and moments later there came the muffled sound of the shower going. Janine plopped onto the bed next to Red, cheeks rosy with drunk.

“Daddy,” Yellow slurred, the drunkest out of all of them, sitting on the edge of the other bed. “You battled really well today! You just need to get a little stronger, that's okay.”

Red glanced at the trap. “I don't know if I need to hearing it from you. This is the second time you've helped The Enemy, Yellow.”

“He picked me!” Yellow's hands slapped the bed. “I didn't get a choice!”

“Well, that doesn't make me feel any better,” Red said, lapsing into silence. He took another glance at the blonde boy, still in dress and makeup. “But... I think I know what would. Janine, here's your second chance. Why don't you try using Yellow like a toy.”

The ninja perked up beside him. “Oh! I have just the thing for this! Excuse me!” She got up and ran into the bathroom. There was a faint squeak of surprise from Green, and then the sound of rummaging.

“Daddy why don't _you_ use me,” Yellow whined. “I want your diiick.”

“Maybe when you figure out where your loyalties lie,” Red said. “You're locked up in a cage for a reason.”

Janine returned, now stripped nude except for the strap-on she was wear. The dildo attached was huge, longer and thicker than even Red's cock, and a deep violet color. Her body was athletic, slim and fit, though her thighs were thick. She placed her fists on her hips, thrusting out a little. “Ta-da!”

Yellow's eyes went wide at the monstrous “cock” standing at attention on the ninja.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Red asked, amused.

“A ninja comes prepared with many tools for her line of work,” Janine nodded, stroking her fake dick. “I've got lots of tools. And I thought that, in order to truly understand how Master does what he does, I would need a penis myself!”

“Smart move,” Red said. “Well, have at it, then. Let's see what you got.”

Janine strutted up to the trap, dildo wobbling as she walked. Yellow looked up at her, intimidated, the head of it pressing against his full lips. “You will call me Mommy,” Janine said, grabbing the back of Yellow's head. “Only for now, of course. I could never replace Master.” The trap could only nod, swallowing in nervous anticipation. “Now, suck your mommy's cock.” The blonde boy took the head of the strap-on into his mouth, working it like he would a real one. Janine's hands grasped his hair, threading through it.

Yellow could barely take it in his mouth, gagging around it as it tried to invade his throat. Janine pulled out, masturbating her strap-on, slicking it with Yellow's spit. “You want this down your throat?” she asked. Yellow mewled, nodding. “Um. Tell me you want it- uh, whore.”

“I want Mommy to use my face,” the trap breathed. “Please.”

Janine slammed inside his mouth and the boy jerked, gagging as it slammed against his throat, not even halfway in. His eyes squeezed and he felt tears spill down his cheeks, leaving black streaks over his flushed face as Janine began to thrust, pumping in and out, trying to force herself deeper. Green came out of the bathroom then, wrapped in nothing but a towel, and paused in the door way, watching the facefucking happening before her.

“Just in time,” Red patted the spot on the bed next to him. “Janine's doing some training.”

“I can see that,” Green said, sitting down. Red's arm snaked around her, his hand diving beneath the towel. She gasped as his fingers found her pussy, toying with her, and she sunk back against him, watching the show.

“I'm gonna have you swallow all this before I fuck your ass,” Janine said, one hand now playing with her small chest.

Yellow moaned around the strap-on, somehow managing to take more of it. He wiggled against the bed, choking, trying to suck down more of it. She used him roughly, getting more used to the feeling of domination. With one great push she guided her dildo down Yellow's throat, bulging it, until his face was mashed against the belt of the strap-on. His face went red as he struggled to contain the “cock” inside of his throat.

Janine let him free and he fell back, coughing up spit that ran in thick rivers down his chin, to his chest, and on to his dress. “Doesn't she look like such a pretty girl, all messy like that,” she said. She grabbed Yellow's hair and pulled him forward, presenting his mascara streaked face. Green moaned, squirming at Red's touch, something about the sight of Yellow in such disrepair making her pussy burn.

Janine grabbed Yellow's legs and pressed them up to his chest, folding him, and then mounted him, her massive strap-on sliding between his ass. “You're gonna break me,” Yellow whined, his dick painfully tight inside the cage.

“Good,” Janine grabbed hold of her strap-on, positioning it at Yellow's tight entrance and pressed in. The trap grunted at the spreading fire of pain and bliss as his ass stretched, eating up the fat dildo that pressed into him. Janine felt the resistance of the boy's ass, that it could barely fit even half of her inside. “You better loosen up, uhm, you little slut. I've got more cock than this.”

“Mommy it hurts,” Yellow moaned, but he wanted all of it. Janine began to pound him, more and more of her pushing inside as she did. Yellow felt dazed by how it felt, could feel his stomach bulging at the press of her dick. “Mmf.” The sound of their bodies clapping together filled the room. Green bit her lip, watching Janine's exposed ass bounce off Yellow's, the purple strap-on absolutely filling him out. Her hips began to grind as Red's fingers slipped inside of her. She groped back behind her, felt his hand around his own cock, and replaced it, awkwardly stroking at him as she watched.

Janine had managed to get the full length of her strap-on inside of the trap, pounding his ass with reckless abandon. Yellow's screams were now euphoric instead of pained, and he could feel a powerful, dry orgasm wreck through his body. The cage squeezed to tightly for him to cum but nonetheless he could feel his ass squeeze desperately on the dildo and his mind went blank, completely, lost in a haze of pleasure.

The ninja pulled free with a slick pop, Yellow's asshole gaping, and promptly took a hard seat on his face. “Treat me,” Janine said, already grinding against him, giving him no chance to recover. Her pussy was soaked, drenching his face. It was less oral and more being used to grind against, his entire face a spit-slick surface for her pussy to seek friction from. “Be a- _ah_\- be a good girl and make Mommy cum!”

Yellow grabbed at her ass but could do little else, too pleasure struck to eat her properly. Janine's thrusting took an insistent, needy pace. Green felt her own orgasm ripple through her, and felt the warm splash of cum on her hand as Red's cock twitched and pulsed in her grasp. Janine let out a broken, quiet moan as she came, brutally facefucking the boy with her pussy. When she finished she collapsed to the side and the two lay in a pile, breathing, now too tired to move.

“Look at them,” Green cooed, cuddling up to Red, who stripped his jeans off to get more comfortable. “Such a mess.”

“Yeah, well, Yellow had it coming,” Red said. The liquor was settling in now as exhaustion, and he yawned. “Let's get some fuckin shut eye. I'm beat.”

But she had already fallen asleep against his chest. He reached over and clicked the light off, and the four of them slept well.


	14. "Quick & Dirty" 2.4: Another Sleazebag!?

It was far too early to be awake, and yet Red found himself on Route 11, grumpy and tired, stalking through the grass. The idea of battling Surge had kept him up most of the night and what little sleep he did get was restless. His track record with Gyms so far was... well, he _had_ two badges. But the battle against Brock had been a close call, and Misty, well. He had considered how things could go for him- Squirtle was a no go, of course, and Nidoqueen was a coin flip, which meant Abra was his only real option.

While the psychic pokemon was strong, it was still in need of training. He knew that he would not have won against Misty, not without some crazy ass pull. Surge would have to be stronger, which meant Red would have to be too. He couldn't rely on capturing a strong pokemon, couldn't rely on most of his team, so that left simple, hard work. The very idea of it sent a shiver down his spine, but here he was. The route was to the east of Vermilion, beyond some cave, and had several paved paths through the large field.

He could see other trainers going about their business, early risers training their pokemon against each other. At least he would have his pick of training options. His goal, foolish it might be, was to train Abra until the little fox evolved (and it did, he knew, because of his PokeDex. He wasn't sure into what, but something strong he hoped). He scanned the horizon, looking more for a wild pokemon to warm up with.

Strolling through the grass was a chubby, stout thing that looked a bit like an elephant, the upper half of its body covered in golden fur, lower half a coffee brown. “The fuck?” Red muttered. He pulled his Dex out, waiting for it to boot, his other hand resting on Abra's ball at his belt. “Drowzee... psychic-type... hm. I think Abra could handle that one.”

“Now, Eevee!”

Out of the grass sprung a little brown fox with a tan mane. It landed on Drowzee's back and sunk its little teeth into it. The psychic-type let loose a surprised, awkward honk, flailing. Eevee leaped from its back, over its head, and landed on the ground in front of it. “Shadow Ball!” The normal-type began to collate a ball of dark energy in front of it, and then the attack blew forward, crashing into the psychic pachyderm's belly. It stumbled back, clutching its stomach, and then collapsed.

Red blinked.

A girl strolled up to the Eevee, grinning. She wore a black and white shirt and teal shorts. She had brown hair, and a lot it, held mostly out of her face by a Poke Ball stylized hat. She placed one foot on top of Drowzee's defeated body triumphantly. “That's good shit, Eevee,” she said. “This battling stuff is easy, huh?”

“Hey, dick!” Red called, snatching her attention. “_I_ was gonna fight that Drowzee!”

She considered him, and flipped him off.

“Oh, you cunt,” Red sighed, and then began to stalk over to her. “It's way to early in the morning to be dealing with this shit.”

“You snooze, you lose,” she said, calmly flippant. She crossed her arms over her chest.

“Do I look like I'm snoozing?” Red snapped. His eyes were tinged red with sleep deprivation.

“No, you're rather in need of some beauty sleep, aren't ya?”

He glared at her, and she gave him a cute smile.

“I'm Elaine,” she said. “I bet you've got a stupid name. Let me guess it! Um... Oh, obviously, I bet it's Red.”

He opened his mouth to respond, and found he was too dumbfounded to.

She walked close to him, looking him up and down (mostly up, because she was quite a bit shorter than him), then walked about him in a circle, making a soft “hm” sound as she thought to herself. “But you do kinda have a fine ass,” she gave him a pat on the butt, which made him jump. “How about you bend over so I can use it?”

He stepped away from her. “You're barking up the wrong tree, lady. My holes are remaining virginal, thank you. And what do you mean, use it?”

She tugged her shorts down, revealing her hard prick. “Oh yeah, I bet you guys don't have a lotta chicks with dicks in this world,” she wiggled her hips, letting her dick bob from side to side. “C'mon, I'm horny. Open up, buttercup.”

This world?

Red jumped back, pointing a finger at her, surprised. “You're just like me!”

Elaine raised an eyebrow, putting her pants back in place. “Huh?”

“You're from a different world too!”

“No way!” Elaine's hand came to her mouth. “You're not from here?”

“No, I'm from Earth,” Red said excitedly. “They said I was supposed to go to- well, uh, I died and they brought me here. Did you see the pink chick?”

“No, the lady I saw was all purple. And she was thick. But, I'm from Earth too, and she said the same thing to me.”

They stared at each other.

“Well, that's kinda bullshit,” Elaine huffed. “Isn't this kinda set up supposed to make me all special and shit? Kinda takes the fun out of it if there's somebody else running around.”

Red snapped his fingers. “I've got an idea. Let's battle. Winner takes the other's ass.”

Elaine rubbed her chin, speculatively. “Confident you'll win, then?”

“My dignity and my ass are on the line,” Red said grimly. “I can't afford to lose.”

The woman in pink watched as the two trainers spread apart from each other, readying for battle, and she sighed, running a hand through her hair. A pang of irritation shot through her and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. “Did you think that I would not find out?” she muttered.

_That's what I was hoping for, yes._

“I told you to be patient. Red can handle this just fine. He's got friends to help him.”

_You never sound confident talking about the boy. And why shouldn't I take my rescue into my own hands? I have the power._

She sighed. “This is a complication we don't need. You have no idea what effect this could have. Did you even pretend to give this some thought?”

_I didn't have much time to make a decision. The girl's soul was fleeting. Why do you have such a stick up your ass, anyway?_

“Because you're making my job harder.”

_Just relax, Mew. I know what I'm doing._

The connection cut. She chewed her lip, wondering whether that was true at all.

Eevee strutted forward in front of its trainer, proud and regal despite its saccharine visage. Red considered what he'd seen of it in a fight, and chucked Squirtle's Poke Ball out. The tiny turtle was battle ready, tail shivering with the anticipation of a fight. As the water-type began to move, the fox began to bombard the field with Shadow Balls. The orbs exploded against the ground as they made impact, sending up plumes of earth, creating a haze as Squirtle did its best to jump around, trying to make forward progress and avoid damage.

Squirtle vaulted over a Shadow Ball, and sprayed down on Eevee with a Water Gun, trapping it against the ground long enough for the turtle to land and bat the normal-type with its tail, sending it rolling. Eevee caught its footing and charged forward, catching Squirtle in the stomach. The blue turtle held its ground, grabbing Eevee's ears tight, being pushed back with the force of the fox's charge.

Red's starter reared a foot back and launched it between Eevee's front legs, digging into its belly. The force behind the fox dropped as it reeled from the blow, and Squirtle grabbed it, swinging it overhead and they dropped to the ground in a brutal suplex. The water-type rolled backwards and landed on its hind legs. Eevee twitched, struggled to stand, and then collapsed again. “Oh, fuck,” Elaine said, genuine surprise in her voice. “You're not a shit trainer!?”

“Well, if you're asking me,” Red said.

Elaine pulled another Poke Ball from her pack as she returned Eevee. “I'm glad you aren't gonna make this easy for me. It's gonna make that assfucking you're gonna take feel all the better for me,” she reared back and threw her ball. “Go, Geodude!”

Red smirked.

What came out, however, was gray, with two thick black “eyebrows” furrowed on its brow, and several black rock shards that stood from its head.

Red frowned.

“That isn't a Geodude!” he called.

“Sure is,” Elaine grinned. “This one's from Alola. Heard of it? I got this bad boy from gambling.”

“There's a casino?”

“Hell yeah, baby. Celadon City,” she said. “They've got lots of rare pokemon you can spend your winnings on. Made it real easy to start my journey off! Haha! And wait till you see what tricks this guy can pull. Geodude, use Thunder Punch!”

There was a crackling as the rock's fist began to charge with static energy. Squirtle's eyes widened in time with its trainer's. The rock-type clocked the turtle across the face, blasting it with raw strength and lightning. Squirtle held position for one moment, its brain catching up with its body, and then it slumped to the side completely defeated. “This bitch,” Red growled, returning his starter. Now _that_ had been a dirty trick. “Get out here, Abra!”

“I hope you got _luuuuube_~” Elaine teased.

Abra, floating some inches above the ground, studied its opponent through closed eyes. Geodude charged across the field (somehow, Red could not guess how the floating rock generated movement with no legs), its fist cocked back for another static charged punch. Abra's tail flicked and the electric-type smacked face first into a golden barrier of energy. Taking advantage of the opening, Abra reached a clawed hand out, psychic energy wrapping around Geodude like a plastic film.

The fox flicked its wrist and Geodude went flying up into the air. “Teleport!” Red commanded. The psychic-type blinked out of existence and appeared in the air at the apex of Geodude's flight. It twirled in the air and slammed its tail against the foreign pokemon, sending it plummeting back down to the ground. Abra reached both its hands out, ears standing straight up. There was a strange grinding sound, and the ground began to give way, creating a sunken hole that Geodude then crashed into with a loud, dull thud.

Abra descended gently to the grass. Its tail whipped impetuously and dirt shifted to cover Geodude's prone form. “Maybe you should try relying on the strength of your pokemon rather than trying to use cheap surprises,” Red said, smug.

“Oh, whatever. I wasn't expecting much from Geodude anyway. Never used it before,” Elaine seemed to take no notice of his taunt. “But this one is my star player. Another little benefit to starting my journey in Celadon. Go, Ninetales!” In a burst of light came a golden fox, its tail a lush fan spread out behind it. Its eyes were crimson and intelligent, regarding Red and his pokemon with superiority.

“That doesn't seem good,” Red said, having no idea what the hell that was and refusing to use his PokeDex.

Abra reached a hand out, pushing forward psychic energy, and seemed shocked when an opposing force rose and met it. Ninetales began to prowl forward, pushing back against Abra who strained against the resistant energy. Flames flickered out of the sides of the fire-type's snout, and in the second it released its hold against Abra it spewed forth a spray of fire that washed over the psychic-type.

Red's pokemon began to Teleport rapidly around the plain, panicking, trying to escape the flames that clung to its body. He pulled the pokemon's Poke Ball out and returned it, cursing to himself. That thing was tough... except, wasn't ground strong against fire? He thought he remembered reading that somewhere, or maybe Green had told him. He smirked. “Well, I'll give you this, Elaine, you're tougher than I thought you would be!” he said. “But there's no way you'll win against my last pokemon.”

Elaine looked bored, her pinky finger digging at her ear. “Huh? You say something?”

He launched Nidoqueen's Poke Ball and her massive shape took form before Elaine, rising tall above the girl. She looked up at the ground-type and swallowed. Another spray of flame burst forth from Ninetales and broke against Nidoqueen's back, who barely reacted as she turned around to face her opponent. The fire fox seemed to shrink beneath her gaze.

“Show em your power, Nidoqueen!”

The poison-type glared at her trainer, and then began to walk toward the fox. Ninetales' tails began to shimmer and tremble, and a wave of energy rolled across the ground and wrapped around Nidoqueen, who simply kept stomping on. But as she went forth her pace began to slow, and she winced. Red watched as burns began to form on her skin out of nowhere. The blue pokemon stumbled and dropped to a knee, letting a low groan of pain.

Ninetales began to hammer away with more blasts of fire on top of this, whittling at the ground-type who now struggled just to keep steady. “Nidoqueen!” Red shouted, unsure of how to get out of the situation. She gave an angered yawp, and lurched forward, snatching Ninetales around the throat, choking it, breaking it from its attacks. Nidoqueen surged to her feet and grabbed hold of the fox's tails, swinging, chucking it away until it landed somewhere behind Elaine, who watched with (perhaps) genuine awe.

“We did it!” Red yelped, somewhat surprised.

Nidoqueen's head whipped toward him and she stalked over to him. She loomed over him, glaring down. He looked up at his pokemon, uncomfortable beneath her gaze. She gave one gruff barking sound, something angry. “Uh... _you_ did it?” Red offered. She huffed. He quickly returned her to her ball, wiping sweat from his forehead.

“I can't believe it, you've actually got good pokemon,” Elaine said. “Where the fuck did you steal that thing from?”

“Ha, I caught it myself,” Red boasted. “Now, if I remember correctly, you should be spreading your ass for me.”

“Uh, yeah, listen,” she stuttered. “I should really, uh, go get my pokemon healed first. Y'know? You never know what could, uh, happen?”

Red walked over to her and pushed her, knocking her to the ground. “Yeah, I don't think so.”

He shimmied out of his clothes and tossed them to the side. Then he knelt over her face. “First I'm gonna have to shut you up,” he said, and then sat down. She gave a muffled squeak of protest, her hands lightly slapping at his butt, which now smothered her. “Christ, it's suddenly a lot less annoying out here. You can't fuck my ass, bitch, but you can eat it. Get to work.” She did nothing, so he started to grind into her until he felt her tongue begin to lap at his rim, her hands coming to rest on his thighs in resignation.

He sighed, blood beginning to pump to his cock as she ate him out, her tongue working tentatively to work him over. It was a relaxing, lazy sort of pleasure and he languidly stroked himself, thinking only of how satisfying it was going to be to pound this annoying chick's ass. He noticed the tent forming in her shorts and he reached down to tug them off. She lifted her hips to assist, and the shorts joined the pile with his clothes. Her dick was pulsing, fully erect. “Somebody's having a good time,” Red grunted, grinding against her tongue. “You're much easier to get along with when your mouth's doing something more useful than talking.”

Her fingers dug into his thigh flesh as her tongue fucking came more eagerly, more sloppy kissing with his hole, though he could feel her shifting beneath him as the lack of oxygen began to get to her. He pulled forward, just enough to let her breathe. “Mmh, I've got you all nice and ready,” she moaned, licking at him between her words. “Just let me in your ass. You'll love it.”

“Hm, tempting offer, but I don't give a shit,” he said. He got off her and flipped her over, eliciting a yelp. He tugged at her hips, pulling her ass into the air and laid a hard smack against one pale, round ass cheek. Her dick twitched at that. “I'm gonna fuck some manners into you.”

He lined the head of his cock to her hole, small and tight. She reached between her legs to stroke herself, and she gasped as he pressed inside of her. It was painful stretching as her tight rim ate up his tip, but he found he could push in no farther. He reached down and grabbed a handful of her ample hair, yanking back on it and pulling her head up. “C'mon, bitch, loosen up.” He grabbed a hip and thrusted forward hard. She screamed as his dick popped inside of her suddenly, her ass now resting in his lap. She could feel a river of pre-cum run down her hand as she jacked off, biting her lip from the intermingling pain and pleasure.

She was tight, gripping at him nearly as well as pussy, and he grunted as he started to fuck her. Her ass bounced off him and the clapping sounds of their bodies meeting made her stroke faster, a desperate masturbation as her ass was split open. He struck her with another hard spanking, leaving a red hand mark on her pale skin. Her whole backside felt like lewd fire- the strange needling warmth in her ass cheeks, the searing feeling of her asshole being wrecked, the hot strength of her dick in her hand.

He pushed her head down into the dirt as he angled himself higher, driving down into her butt with a mad fervor. She began to gasp, could feel her balls swell, her cock harden in her hand, and her ass squeezed down on his cock like a vice as she began to cum, her dick at the right angle to completely coat the inside of her panties with her own cum. When she'd finished Red pulled out of her with a grunt and tugged her to face him before wrapping her hair around his dick, stroking himself off with it. “Sorry, I just don't feel like dealing with clean up,” he breathed, feeling his own orgasm building. “So I'm just gonna use your hair.”

She gave some unintelligible response. One of her hands idly massaged a breast while the other massaged his sack, which rested against her forehead. He began to grind against her, against her face and into her hair, knocking her hat off, as he blew his load. Two thick ropes landed in her hair, a third painting her forehead. He groaned, letting the last of it splatter onto her cheek before he stumbled away, letting her go. She slumped to the ground, hot semen running down her face.

Red gathered his clothes, taking the time to put them on, before he crouched next to the disheveled girl. “Who's the Pokemon Master now, bitch?” He stood, grinning, and walked off.

It would not be until he reached the Pokemon Center that he would realize that, at some point during their little tryst, she had stolen his wallet.


	15. "Quick & Dirty" 2.5: VS. Lieutenant Surge!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. Back to it, then!

“Are you sure you're ready?” Green asked.

“Of course,” Red said, completely unsure. The group stood in front of the doors to the Vermilion Gym, waiting for their fearless leader to take the first step inside. “Abra's a pimp and the only thing Nidoqueen hates more than me is losing. Squirtle is my son and I'll allow no criticisms of my tiny blue boy, so that's enough said on that. How bad could it go?”

The answer of course was obvious, but it was an answer to be shamed and ignored. Red had not gotten here on self-esteem issues (which he had never had until he'd been dropped into a world where self-mastery was represented with monster fights), and he didn't plan to start accruing them now. To boldly go forward was the man's way, and who was more of a man than him?

Not one single person.

With a confidence swelled breast, Red pushed inside the gym, squinting against the harsh lights that illuminated the building. The walls were decorated with war memorabilia and the place was littered with bench tables full of random mechanical parts. There was enough room between all the junk to battle, if barely. “There've been wars?” Red asked. There were guns and sabers, pictures of men in uniform, old suits and medals for valor.

“Uh, yeah?” Green said. “Not since our parents were young. Don't you remember when Professor Oak taught us about it?”

“Yeah... I just forgot,” Red muttered. He had gotten so used to living here in this world that he'd forgotten it must have a past, a history that he knew nothing of. Hell, he did too. Well whatever, it wasn't like it ever came up all that much. “So what's Surge like? This doesn't look like an electric-type gym to me.”

“Oh! I have met the lieutenant,” Janine said. “He and my father are peers. He's an intense man, and his pokemon are quite powerful. They're as much veterans of the war as he is.”

“And he's one of the strongest electric-type trainers in the world,” Yellow said. “He's sort of awesome. Not that you can't beat him, Daddy!”

Red grimaced.

Green's hand rested on his shoulder and she leaned close to him. “You don't have to battle him yet. You can train up more, come back tomorrow.”

He looked at her. “I can do it.”

He strode forward to the center of the arena. “Lieutenant Surge! I am Trainer Red of Pallet Town, here to challenge you for the Gym Badge of Vermilion City!”

There was silence, and then from the back room emerged a truly huge human being. He was tall, taller even than Red and anyone else he had seen so far, and was built like a shit brick house. He seemed made to kill, and he moved like he knew it. There was a casual predatory grace as he wiped oil from his hands with a rag, tossing it to the side as he sized up the challenging trainer. Surge had cropped blonde hair, wearing pristine army fatigues, and a pair of sunglasses hung from the front of his shirt.

“Yeah? You sure you're in the right place, kid? The Pokemon Fan Club is right over there,” Surge said, jerking his head in its direction. “You think you can handle my pokemon?”

“You're just the next badge on my list, Surge,” Red said.

The tall man's head rolled back and he let out a loud, echoing belly laugh. “Ha! Alright, I like your bravado, Trainer, I'll give you that. Sure, I accept your challenge,” Surge said, moving to take his place across from Red, but then paused, squinting in the direction of Red's harem. “Hey, aren't you Koga's little girl?”

“Yes sir! I am on my Path of the Ninja,” Janine nodded, earning stares at Green and Yellow.

“Well, tell dear old dad I said 'hey,'” Surge said. He pulled on a pair of finger-less gloves, before grabbing a pair of Poke Balls from a work table and clicking them into place on his belt. “Haven't seen the ol' geezer in a while. Anyway, Trainer, you ready? Battle's gonna be a fast one- can ya keep up?”

“Give me all you got,” Red said. He plucked up Nidoqueen's ball.

“Brass tacks, I like that,” Surge sniffed, taking one small ball in his massive hand. “Let's make it quick, Raichu!”

From the leader's ball came a large, fat mouse. It had orange fur, yellow cheeks, and a long tail that shaped into a lightning bolt at the tip. Pikachu's evolution. “Oh! Look!” Yellow pointed excitedly from where she sat on a workbench. “Isn't it so _cool_?”

“You're on _my_ team, Yellow!” Red grunted, throwing Nidoqueen's container. The blue behemoth appeared, staring down at the electric mouse before it. She rolled her head around her shoulders and let one big huffing sigh.

“Alright, can't say I'm not surprised,” Surge grinned. “Glad to see you bringing heat, kid, I didn't think you would have it in you!”

Before Surge had finished speaking Raichu blinked across to stand in front of Nidoqueen and delivered a hard punch to her gut- that she barely reacted to, returning a harder punch into the electric-type's face, sending it stumbling. She followed through, stepping forward and using the momentum to send a counter punch into Raichu's belly.

Raichu's tail curled and wrapped around Nidoqueen's arm. Then in a blink they teleported to Surge's side of the field, the ground-type crashing to the floor with the strength that Raichu pulled on it. The blue rabbit rolled onto her back and the mouse pounced, clawing and tearing at the poison-type. Nidoqueen roared and wrapped Raichu into a bear hug, squeezing it tightly to her chest. She grimaced as she bore the pain of her opponent's attacks as she got to her feet. Then she simply fell forward, slamming it to the ground and squishing it there with her full weight behind it.

After a moment Nidoqueen stood, wincing, and Raichu lay defeated. “Well, okay!” Surge clapped. “I'll admit, you caught me off guard, Trainer. I didn't think I was gonna have to take this so seriously. Consider it a character flaw on my part.”

“Yeah, you and everyone else,” Red muttered.

“But I'm thinkin you deserve my full strength,” Surge said. “Meet my prized pokemon, kid- go, Electabuzz!” The pokemon was some kind of humanoid wolverine thing with yellow fur stripped in black. One of the stranger ones Red had seen so far, all things considered. But it was built with just as much muscle as its trainer, and electricity crackled between its two antennae. Nidoqueen studied her new opponent, and her shoulders sagged.

She turned toward Red, rolling her eyes. “Uh, Nidoqueen?” Red stuttered.

She barked something in return. “Can't control your own pokemon, kid?” Surge asked, laughing.

“This is a _Gym_ battle, Nidoqueen! How is this not worth your time?”

She looked at him like the answer was obvious. She waved a dismissive paw and began to walk off to the side, yawning. “Maybe I can whip your pokemon into shape,” Surge said. “Electabuzz, use Ice Punch!” Even from where Red was standing he could feel the temperature in the room drop as rime began to encrust the electric-type's fist. Heavy mist rolled from Electabuzz's hand, and it began to charge forward.

“Nidoqueen, look out!”

There was a terrible cracking sound as the electric pokemon clocked Nidoqueen in the side, the ice shattering and digging into the blue pokemon. She yelped in surprise, and turned to face her attacker and took another Ice Punch to the face. There was a tremendous wheeling of arms as Nidoqueen began to tumble back. She hit the ground with a terrible _whump_ and then did not move.

That wasn't good.

Red stared in disbelief.

“I knew he should have trained more,” Green muttered. “He needs to do something about Nidoqueen, or it's gonna keep costing him battles.”

“Don't you think she should, like, obey him after getting two badges?” Yellow asked.

“There are many ways to earn the respect of a pokemon,” Janine said. “Pokemon are as individualistic as humans. Master Red may have proven that he is a skilled trainer by earning some badges, but Nidoqueen likely doesn't care. He needs some other way to prove to her that he is deserving of her respect. Oh, if only she could view him how I do! She would understand instantly.”

“What're you gonna bring out now, kid?” Surge said. “I hope it's as strong as your Nidoqueen!”

Well, wouldn't Surge be disappointed? “All of my pokemon are strong, Surge,” Red said. “Let's do this, Abra!” The psychic fox settled hovering just above the ground, silently taking in the sense of the Gym and its new opponent.

“Bit of a step down,” Surge said. “But I'm willing to see what you can do.”

Abra began to work at once, ears twitching rapidly as it began to construct barriers of energy around itself. Electabuzz watched, considering, tail whipping. It thrust a fist forward and shot forth a wave of stars, a Swift attack, which shattered and broke uselessly against the fortress that Abra had constructed about itself. The fox teleported, blinking to float behind Electabuzz's head, and delivered a series of swift bicycle kicks. As the electric-type turned to attack, Abra teleported back to its spot, arms crossed.

Electabuzz, angered, stomped forward, raining blows upon the barriers. Abra's expression grew furrowed, concentrated, and though the sheets of energy bent beneath the strikes they held strong. Electabuzz reared back, fist crackling with electricity, but as it swung the psychic-type pushed it backwards with telekinesis, and the electric pokemon's momentum carried it into a fall, cracking its jaw against the ground.

“Not very impressed if you have to resort to parlor tricks to win, kid,” Surge said, his grin now a frown. “I was expecting more from that first bout. I'm not gonna let you whittle my pokemon down and eke a victory out like a loser. I've been in more combat situations than you can imagine- and I'm not going to let a measly Abra screw me! Electabuzz, use Thunder, and don't let up till that thing is defeated!”

Electabuzz grinned, taking a few steps back from where Abra sat fortified. It watched as the fox restored its barriers, fixing the dents and the gaps. Abra's head tilted, questioning, waiting for its enemy to make a move. The electric-type dropped down to all fours and some guttural sound came from deep in its chest. There was a strange feeling in the air, and Red watched in fear as the fur began to stand up on Electabuzz's body, making it look like a pissed off puff ball.

“_Electa-__**BUZZ**_!”

Red felt the hair on his arms raise, and then from above Abra's mental box there was a ripping, raging beam of thunder that battered against the top. The sound was loud, irritating, leaving everyone's ears ringing. There was a black scorch mark that seemed to float atop Abra's head, but the fox was fine, maintaining its concentration. A louder grunt and another harsh blast of electricity. Then, again. Again. Soon the arena was nothing but foul smoke and the artillery fire bang of Thunder going off again and again.

A cloud of smoke roiled around the field. Electabuzz stood to its full height, breathing heavily.

“Now, imagine that, but with thousands of soldiers,” Yellow said, solemn. “The lieutenant and his man were the most decorated group in the war. Even ground-type pokemon struggle through it, not cause of the damage of course, but the light and sound and pressure. Makes them easy picking to clear out.”

“There's no way Abra makes it through an attack like that,” Green said. “For Surge to use a technique like that...”

“That's just the opening salvo,” Yellow said. “I don't think that's even the top strategy in his playbook. Surge takes his battling seriously, more than anyone else I can think of besides the Elite Four. He may only be the third Gym leader, but he's easily one of the strongest.”

“You know a lot about him!” Janine leaned forward.

“Well, I'm something of an electric-type enthusiast, and there's no better role model,” Yellow said. “Except maybe Volkner, but he's from Sinnoh. But, Surge is pretty famous for his battling prowess. Normally, I think Daddy can win any fight with the right amount of luck, but here...”

Red stared blankly into the smoke, his mind racing trying to find a solution. It was not a process he was good at (very rarely would he have to think himself out of situations, and rarer still was it that anyone would think he was “smart”), and he was coming up short. He thought about Squirtle, about whether it would be worth it to try and sneak a win with his starter, but it seemed useless. Electabuzz had taken little damage, and one attack from it landing against Squirtle would mean the end of the fight, no question.

Then, out of the smoke: a spoon.

It sailed and clipped Electabuzz across the face, knocking it off balance. Before it could catch itself, it looked as though its feet were tugged out from beneath it. The spoon returned into the darkness of the smoke- and out of it the beaten and bruised Kadabra, limping, one claw stroking a long mustache. Red's jaw dropped. “Abra... evolved? Holy shit, Abra _evolved_!”

Green shot to her feet, cheering. “Come on, Red! You can still win this!”

“Aha! Master always finds a way!” Janine clapped.

“Well damn, kid,” Surge's grin was back. “You keep finding ways to shock me.”

“Kadabra! Use Confusion- and don't let up!” Red commanded, pointing a finger at Electabuzz.

Kadabra rose into the air, tail billowing, spoon orbiting slowly. It held its hands out, aimed at its opponent, and its mustache began to flutter. A glimmering wave of purple energy swarmed around Electabuzz as it began to stand up, knocking it back to the ground. The spoon began to swing through the air faster, becoming a silver blur. More waves of energy began to crash into the prone electric type, wracking its body.

“Sorry, kid, it's gonna take more than my own tricks to do me in,” Surge said. “Electabuzz, use Thunderbolt!”

A roar of pain and frustration and then a bolt of electricity hurtling through the air, colliding with Kadabra, knocking the fox to the ground. The psychic reached out desperately and the spoon sliced along the ground, jabbing into Electabuzz, who groaned. The electric monster began to crawl along the ground, wincing against the utensil strikes until it had grabbed hold of the fox, who even at peak health had not the strength to free itself from the enemy's grasp. Sparkling electricity danced on its fist. “No! Kadabra! Attack!” Red shouted.

Electabuzz's fist struck across the fox's snout as the spoon whacked across the back of the electric-type's head. The two pokemon, frozen in this moment of climax.

And then they collapsed on top of each other.

“Well, I'll be shitted, a genuine tie!” Surge bellowed.

“Not unless you've got a third pokemon, Surge,” Red said, holding up Squirtle's Poke Ball. “Because if not, I think that means _I_ won.”

Surge blinked. “Well... shit, I guess it does. Congratulations, Trainer Red, for defeating the leader of Vermilion Gym.”

Red stood in front of the mirror in their room at the center, fists on his hips, beaming proudly at the shiny new badge pinned to his jacket. Green stood just behind him, looking at his reflection over his shoulder. “How long are you gonna stand there and do that?” she asked.

“Until I stop feeling like a badass,” he said.

She grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Janine and Yellow were watching him from where they sat on the bed. “Do you need something?” he asked, irritated. “I'm trying to get some basking done here.”

Her hand came and rested against his crotch.

“Oh. Well, why didn't you say so?”

She lowered to her knees and as she did, the other two came to join her as she started undoing the loop of his belt. “We felt like maybe you deserve a special prize for beating Surge today,” Green said, a pink tinge heating her cheeks. When she set the belt aside, Yellow tugged down his pants and underwear, leaving his dick revealed before Green's face. “Because you did such a good job, and all.”

“_And_ cause she's a hungry cock slut, Daddy!” Yellow smooched his ass.

“Master ought to be celebrated for his strength,” Janine said. She knelt on the floor next to Green, her hand massaging Red's sack. “Come, let us worship you properly.” Green leaned forward and licked along the length of his hardening cock while Janine ducked below her, sucking one of his nuts into her mouth. He moaned, felt Yellow spread his ass and begin to eat him out ravenously, messily.

It was a barrage on his body, a swelling of pleasure that met somewhere in the middle of his groin and exploded out into the rest of his body. Green had begun to suck him properly, her tongue guiding him in as she worked on swallowing what she could of him. Janine's tongue worked fast and lovingly, making sure that his balls were well treated by her mouth. He was pressed between sources of bliss, grunting, one hand resting on Green's head while the other shoved Yellow's face hard into his ass, the trap licking him out with a needy reverence.

“Fuck,” Red grunted. His hand clenched into a fist around Green's hair and he pulled her harshly down his cock, jamming into her throat, causing her to gag. A pulse of satisfaction made his dick twitch, and he started to roughly fuck her mouth, sliding into the resisting confines of her throat. She drooled around him, and as her spit ran down his shaft and onto his nuts Janine dutifully licked it off as she worshiped his balls.

With a harder grunt he slammed as deep down her throat as he could, holding down on the back of her head as he pumped her full of the largest load he'd had in a while, filling her tummy with thick rope after thick rope of his cum. She moaned, struggling for air, struggling to swallow it all down like she so badly wanted without spilling a drop. He pulled out of her mouth and pushed her down as she sucked in a trembling breath, head still reeling from all the cum that was now inside of her.

He grabbed Janine by the hair, his cock still throbbing and hard, and pulled her face to his dick. He grinded and wiped against her, spreading Green's saliva all over, a lewd sheen. Yellow whined, Red moving just out of reach of his mouth. “Your cock is so strong today, Master,” Janine murmured, kissing his shaft as it grinded against her. “You can use my pussy to calm it down.” He grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her to her back. He pulled her pants down and flipped her over, holding her tight to the floor.

He slammed inside of her, her tight butt pressing hard against him, as he plowed her against the floor, completely trapping her. It was a hard, aggressive dicking that made her moan loudly, uncontrollably. Her legs and toes curled as his huge cock broke her, feeling so much larger from a prone position. Yellow watched, tweaking his own nipples, his cock achingly ready for a release that wouldn't come. “Master! Too powerful!” Janine was barely understandable, her face pressed into the carpet, hand clenched, body feeling like one messy puddle as the feeling of getting used melted her brain.

The sound of their bodies smacking grew louder, Red pressing the ninja's face harder into the ground as he really nailed her, and he let out something almost like a roar as his nuts swelled and he busted another load, pressing deep inside the ninja girl's pussy, filling her up to her womb. He stood with a grunt, cock soaked and still hard. Janine made no motion to move, her pussy oozing a river of cum, her head fried.

Yellow crawled over and swallowed Red's penis, pressing his nose primly to his daddy's crotch, tasting the mix of Janine's pussy and cum, before pulling off. “Yummy,” he said, standing, wrapping his arms around Red. “Use me too, Daddy, I can tell you still need it.” He took the trap by the hips and spun him. Red's cock pressed between Yellow's fat thighs, and Yellow bit his bottom lip when he felt his nuts resting on top of Daddy's shaft. Red held the trap tight to him and began to fuck the boy's thighs.

The blonde boy leaned into him, one hand coming up to caress Red's neck. There was an uncomfortable stirring of pleasure each time Red slammed forward, thrusting against Yellow's sack and his sensitive cock. Red leaned and bit down on Yellow's shoulder, groaning as he smashed the plush, pillow soft thighs which were sticky with pre-cum from the both of them. Yellow mewled as Red bit down harder, his dick slipping from between the trap's legs as it began to pump another hot wave of semen, painting Yellow's stacked ass with wonderfully warm splatters.

Red stumbled back, falling on the bed, breathing, his dick finally softening. Yellow went to the bathroom and returned with a clean ass, which found its way into Red's lap. “Well _some_body was feeling good about themselves,” he muttered, face resting in the curve of Red's shoulder. “Feel good, now?”

Red nodded, too spent to talk.

“That's good. I think your dick broke the other girls. Why don't we take a nap, Daddy?”

It sounded like a plan to him, and so they did, Red dreaming of the coming journey ahead.


	16. "Quick & Dirty" 2.6: Bonding Experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiatus over motherfuckers lets go

Let's go, Spinarak, you've got this!” Janine cheered. Spinarak scuttled defensively backward into the tall grass as its opponent neared, a fuzzy purple bug with massive red eyes. “I grew up around Venonat, and I know them as well as I would a pokemon on my team! Spinarak, use Spider Web!” The bug-type's back reared forward, spewing spools of sticky tough webbing, gluing the wild Venonat to the ground.

With a burst of speed the tiny spider crossed the ground between them and seized upon the enemy bug's back, delivering a series of efficient bites until the Venonat slumped, out of energy. “Now's my chance,” Janine grinned, and chucked a Poke Ball. It bounced against the wild pokemon and sucked it inside, leaving Spinarak to drop to the ground. The ball shuddered, wriggling intensely, until it locked. “Aha! Yes! I caught my first pokemon!” She scooped her pokemon and the ball up from the ground, hugging them close to her chest.

Red and Yellow watched her from the sidelines, sitting beneath a tree. They had left Vermilion to the east and were now entering Route 12, a bridge that spanned down the lower right coast of the region. “Wow, she's really improving,” Yellow remarked. “Soon I bet she'll even be able to handle battling you!”

“Until she stops trying to Self-Destruct her way out of fights she's losing, I don't see it happening,” Red said. “Plus, there aren't many people who can beat a trainer with three gym badges. I'm not worried.”

“Hm, maybe you should be, Daddy,” the trap said. “You're only gonna face stronger and stronger trainers from now on, and your strongest pokemon doesn't listen to you. And what happens if we run into Team Rocket again?”

Red sighed, leaning his head back against the tree. “Shit, I don't know. I can't figure out what the fuck Nidoqueen's problem is. But, Squirtle and Kadabra are getting stronger every day, especially Kadabra. Listen, have I ever lost a battle?”

“Well...”

“Against people who aren't smug shitheads?”

Yellow smirked. “No, I guess not.”

“That should settle it then,” he nodded conclusively.

There was a distant shriek. The three of them froze in place, scanning the horizon. “You know, I was just wondering where Green had wandered off too,” Red muttered.

“I wasn't,” Yellow rolled his eyes. “She said something about going to train, I think.”

“We should go find her!” Janine said, and took off before the other two could move.

Green winced and yelped as the upper half of the tree she'd elected to use for cover exploded, raining wood shards and dust everywhere around her.

After they had finished lunch and Janine began her training, Green had decided to go for a walk and see what there was to see. She thought that her team could use a new member, only having two active pokemon was a bit of a risk. She hadn't realized how far she'd wandered until she came to the beginning of the bridge, and the massive figure that lay in front of it.

It was the heaving, rotund belly of a Snorlax, who snored faintly. Green frowned. “Well, that's just great... how are we supposed to get around _that_ thing?” Snorlax were supposedly very strong, though she had never seen one used in battle. It would be quite the addition to the team if she could manage to capture it... with her mind set, she pulled Charmeleon's PokeBall out and let the fire lizard loose. It stretched as it came free, sizing up the enemy before it. “What do you think, Char? Can you beat it?”

The fire-type nodded.

It approached, hunched, chest swelling with flames. It a rasped roar it breathed a stream of scorching fire across the mound of the normal-type's belly. Charmeleon quit, watching its enemy for movement. After a few ponderously slow seconds, the Snorlax groggily sat up, rubbing at its eyes as it investigated the disturbance. Green chewed her lip, watching nervously. She had no idea what to expect. Snorlax huffed dismissively and then from its wide mouth sprayed forth a beam of energy that crashed into Charmeleon, spraying up a huge cloud of dirt at the impact.

She winced, heart pounding. When the dust cleared she saw a crater bearing her unconscious starter pokemon, and the standing form of the angered wild pokemon, its attention now focused on her.

Hence, exploding tree.

She scrambled, trying to crawl for some kind of coverage while grabbing Bellsprout's Poke Ball. She heard Snorlax move behind her, batting another tree to the side as it tried to find her. “Bellsprout, do something!” The ball popped open and her grass pokemon appeared. It wrapped one root around her wrist and led her into the underbrush. She peered out from beneath the bushes, watching the normal beast stomp around, looking for the one who disturbed its sleep. It passed perilously close to her location, but moved on in the meandering way it walked. She let out a sigh of relief.

Then one vine wrapped around her mouth, and she felt another curl around the heft of one ass cheek. Bellsprout cooed with glee.

Another, less relieved sigh. Could she catch one break?

By the time the three of them had arrived at the bridge, it had begun to snow, a gentle flurry. “Halt!” Janine called, bringing her friends to a stop. “There, that must be what Green was screaming about.” The Snorlax was still snooping about the area. It went from tree to tree, shaking them. A few of the trees simply snapped in half, while a few others dropped fat fruits that the wild pokemon snatched out of the air and shoveled into its maw.

“A _Snorlax_? Down here?” Yellow gaped.

“What's so bad about that?” Red asked.

“They're mountain pokemon. Since it's snowing, I bet this guy came down from the Rock Tunnel to get ready for the winter,” the trap said. “They're incredibly strong, Daddy. If Green pissed one of those off, she's pretty much screwed.”

“Not if I can help it,” Red grinned, spinning his hat around on his head. He began to walk forward, but Yellow caught his sleeve.

“Daddy, please don't! You might get hurt! There's no way Squirtle or Kadabra can handle that thing, I promise. I bet even the Lieutenant would have trouble winning against it in a battle.”

“If this thing is as strong as you say,” Red pulled free and continued. “Then maybe it'll finally light a fire under Nidoqueen's ass to get her shit together!”

As Red strode forth, the Snorlax turned to face him, curious about its new challenger. “Hey there, tubster! I am Red of Pallet Town, and I'm here to kick your region-sized ass!” He launched his Poke Ball and Nidoqueen was beamed out to the field. She rolled her shoulders, sizing the normal-type up. “What do you think? This a good enough opponent for you?”

Nidoqueen huffed.

Snorlax, with all the momentum of a freight train, slugged the poison-type across the face, sending her reeling backwards. She nearly lost her balance, stumbling before she caught herself. She roared and stepped into a return punch into the monster's fat belly. The blow seemed to have little more than a glancing effect, and Snorlax took hold of Nidoqueen's arm and began to swing her. To both Red's dismay and delight, she lifted off the ground, and then was sent sailing. She hit the bridge and broke through, plunging into the water below.

“Oh. Fuck,” Red blinked.

“Master! You can't underestimate it's strength,” Janine said from behind him. The other two had come to stand by him. “If there was any moment for you and Nidoqueen to fight as one, this is it.”

Snorlax wheeled around to face Red again, frowning. It began to charge up another devastating Hyper Beam attack. In a panic, he reached for Kadabra's Poke Ball, hoping he could be fast enough to get the psychic-type out in time to construct a barrier. But before the mountain bear pokemon could finish, there was a thunderous sound as Nidoqueen charged into it from behind, knocking it onto its belly.

The queen pokemon stood soaked, shoulders and chest heaving as she breathed. Snorlax swung its clawed foot around in a surprisingly dexterous move, catching Nidoqueen in the chest as it got to its feet again. The dual-type pokemon growled and went in for another punch, which Snorlax caught. She took two heavy slugs to the stomach, and then the bear simply pushed her over. She looked up at her enemy, eyes wide with fear. “Red, you have to help her,” Yellow said, pulling closer to him.

“She won't listen, not yet...” he said.

With its arms spread wide, Snorlax began to tilt forward. Nidoqueen tried to scramble away but the normal-type's massive weight caught her, crushing her against the ground, a fat furry smothering. Red snapped his fingers.

“Now! Nidoqueen, hear me- use Magnitude!”

“When did you teach that to Nidoqueen?” Yellow asked, surprised.

“Pretty much as soon as I got it,” Red said. The ground beneath the Snorlax began to tremble, though it didn't seem to notice. He grinned. “Stupid blue bitch never used it- until now!” There was a raw, earthy grinding sound as a hard ring of solid ground slammed up against Snorlax, sending it flipping up into the air. Nidoqueen, using the sides of the earthen circle, pulled herself to her feet, wobbling.

“Finish that fucker off!” Red pointed. “Use Mega Punch!”

Nidoqueen locked eyes with him, and then turned as Snorlax began to fall. She reared back and delivered a sick, gut churning punch. The humongous normal-type pokemon flew backwards, slammed on its back, and slid further along the ground until it stopped, lying motionless just before the river that ran beneath the bridge.

Red came to his pokemon, who turned to face him. They met eyes, a quiet moment as snow fell around them, and then she extended one claw out for him. He placed his hand on top of hers, and she nodded at him. “I didn't mean for you to get your shit kicked in so hard, but you wouldn't listen,” he said. “But... fuck it, I'm glad as shit you're part of the program now!” He hugged Nidoqueen, who squirmed, embarrassed.

Then he turned, a plucked a Poke Ball off his belt. “Might as well not let this go to waste,” he said, and captured Snorlax into the ball. It began to wobble. “Now _this_ is a guy I could use on my team.”

“Imagine your potential, Master! With Nidoqueen _and_ Snorlax, you'd be unbeatable!” Janine exclaimed.

He could already imagine the look on Blue's face when-

The ball shook, and toppled into the river.

The three watched in silence as the ball was swiftly pulled out of sight.

“Ah! I forgot! Where is Green?” Janine spoke up.

“I was hoping we would forget...” Yellow muttered.

It didn't take them long to find her.

Behind some pushes, she was on her knees, her dress yanked over her ass. One thick vine worked to gag her mouth, as another one pumped viciously in and out of her pussy. She moaned, muffled, drooling around the vine. Bellsprout, wrapped about her, writhed in sinuous pleasure as it thrusted away, its vines filling her entirely.

“Oh, she wasn't even in any danger,” Red rolled his eyes.

Yellow squatted, laughing. “Dirty slut, dirty slut!” he teased in a sing song voice, flicking Green's forehead lightly. She groaned, hips bucking, “Ha! She just wanted to go somewhere to get off!”

“You know what we went through because we thought you were in danger?” Red said. “We almost got murdered by a laser shooting mountain monster because you had to indulge in weird plant bondage.”

Another almost painful orgasm sent her body into quivering convulsions, Bellsprout's pace consistent and steady. A string of drool dripped from her chin as her thighs trembled, squeezing down against the vine that invaded her. “You should teach the dirty bitch a lesson!” Yellow said, looking to Red. “Degenerates get what they deserve!”

He got to his knees in front of her. “Well, it would certainly make up for having to deal with that Snorlax.”

He felt the press of Janine's body against his back, and her swift hand unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out. “Let me help you, Master,” she whispered into his ear, kissing his neck. “I would not have caught Venonat today without your help.” She stroked his fat dick, rubbing the tip against Green's face as she did, who moaned as Bellsprout really began to pound her.

Green already felt stretched to her maximum capacity, and each thrust inside of her brought pleasure and a dull thud of pain, the ache of too many orgasms. And with Red's cock grinding against her face, watching the ninja's slender hand work him over, made her pussy clench with a desperate need. At once she wanted this over and to go on forever. She watched the way Janine tenderly kissed Red's neck and came hard, her vision going blurry as it felt like everything in her brain short circuited at once.

Red's breathing quickened as Janine spread his pre-cum across Green's face, smearing her with it. “Does it feel good watching me jack him off, Green?” The ninja purred. “That all you're here for is to take his load to face, even though he's cumming because of me?”

Red grunted, and one of his hands grabbed Green's hair roughly as he started thrusting into Janine's hand. “Go ahead, she's your cum rag,” Janine said. “Bust on her face, Master!”

“Mmf, _fuck_,” he breathed, and began to cum. Green seized again, a final wave of pleasure that stung her body with each hot rope of his nut that landed on her. She stared up into a gray sky, head buzzing, unable to comprehend anything that wasn't the feeling of his cum on her, and the sudden emptiness of her body as Bellsprout withdrew, as exhausted as its trainer.

“Well, I guess that made up for losing Snorlax,” Red stood up, returning his clothes to their proper state.

“We should head back and get our things, Daddy, I don't think this snow is gonna let up anytime soon,” Yellow wrapped his arms around one of Red's. “And we'll want to be at the next town before it gets too bad.”

“You're right. Green, come meet up with us when you're, uh...” he made some vague hand gesture at her, and the two walked off.

Janine watched them go, and then got to her knees beside Green's body. “I apologize if my dirty talking went too far,” Janine smiled. “... But, you seemed to like it. A lot.” She giggled, placed a soft kiss on Green's cheek, and skipped off after her other friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i've got things now:  
twitter: https://twitter.com/SleezeC  
curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/SleezeCore
> 
> both are freshly set up. come ask me questions or w/e who knows! the power is in your hands!


	17. "Quick & Dirty" 2.7: In the Shadow of the Tower Pt. 1

By the time they had arrived in Lavender Town, taking Route 12 north, the winter storm had come in full force. The city was dressed in a thick white blanket, and it seemed entirely deserted. The only thing that stood out about it was the looming tower, snow clinging to one side of it like frozen moss. “Jesus Christ, I didn't think it was gonna get so damn cold,” Red stuttered, rubbing at his arms to try to bring warmth back to them. The Pokemon Center was in sight, but the distance seemed like miles through the biting wind.

“Winter doesn't usually come so fast,” Green said, which made Red snort. “Seems so strange for a blizzard to suddenly blow in.”

“Something must have angered one of the great spirits!” Janine said. Unlike the rest of them, she seemed to take little notice of the cold, watching snowflakes streak through the air with joy.

“What the fuck is a 'great spirit'?” Red asked.

“Surely you must have heard the old legends? Some pokemon in this world are so rare and powerful, their very moods can alter the weather. My father would tell me stories about them before bed,” she said. “For instance, it is said that the powerful Kyogre can control the very oceans, having formed them itself when it was born. It could be one of Kanto's very own legendary pokemon awakening!”

“Or it could just be bad weather,” Yellow said. “Can we please hurry it up? It feels like my face is about to freeze off.”

The Pokemon Center doors shuddered as they opened, and the four of them swept inside, grateful for the sudden rush of warmth that met them. “Oh! You must be freezing!” The nurse said from behind the counter. Red scanned the room, finding it full to the brim with trainers sitting around tables, doing nothing but wait for the weather to turn. “I'm surprised there was anyone still outside. Quite the sudden weather we're having, huh?”

“You're tellin me...” Red grumbled, wiping at the snow on his clothes.

“First order of business, warm showers and a change of clothes,” Yellow said. He wrapped an arm around Red's waist, looking up at him. “Wanna join me, Daddy?”

“That sounds like exactly what I need. I'll go get a room, I need to talk to the nurse about getting my team healed up anyway.” Red left them to find somewhere to sit and approached the front desk, unhooking his balls from his belt as he did, setting them before her.

“Sure thing,” the nurse said, placing them onto a trey and setting them inside the machine, which began to glow. “By the way... did you or any of your friends see anyone outside as you were coming in here?”

“Nope, place is pretty much a ghost town. Why? Looking for someone?”

The nurse frowned. “No, it's not that, a trainer came in earlier today. After he gave me his pokemon, he said he was stepping out to visit the Pokemon Tower, but... that was hours ago, before the storm started, and he hasn't returned. I'm worried for him since his pokemon are here and all. I hate to think what could happen to him...”

“The Pokemon Tower? That the huge building in town?”

She nodded. “It's a pokemon graveyard, built to honor their spirits and give them a place to rest. It hasn't been open to the public in the last few days, so his visit shouldn't have taken that long. If he ventured too far inside... well, it wouldn't be good.”

“Why? Is it dangerous inside?”

“It is home not only to ghost-type pokemon, but some of the spirits there are restless and attack anyone that enters the upper levels.”

“Ghost pokemon, huh?” Red considered this. “What's the guy's name? I'll ask around, see if anyone knows anything else.”

“I believe his name was...” she flipped through a stack of papers. “Ah, yes, here! Blue was his name.”

Red blinked. “...You said _Blue_?”

She nodded.

Red sucked in a breath, fighting down the urge to laugh. _Ha_! Serves that stupid asshole right! “Well, alright, I'll uh- _pft_\- keep a look out. I'll let you know if I find anything out!” He turned away from her swiftly, hiding the growing grin on his face. By the time he found where the girls were sitting, his chest had swelled and he was smiling like an idiot.

“And why are you in such a good mood?” Green asked.

“Oh, nothing in particular. But, you know what I think? Maybe this snowstorm was a better bit of luck than we first thought!”

“...Whatever you say,” Green shrugged, realizing it was better to leave the issue alone.

“Now, if the three of you don't mind, there's a Center shower upstairs waiting to be defiled.” He grabbed Yellow by the hand and left, the other two following after.

Yellow's face was pressed against the wall of shower, hands reached back to spread his fat ass as Red slammed into his tight hole. Red grabbed a handful of the trap's wet hair and tugged back, using his other hand to grip Yellow's hip. “Use me all you want to get warm Daddy,” Yellow moaned, bouncing back against his lap. “I'll be your cock sleeve!”

Red could feel the grip of Yellow's asshole tighten as he thrusted inside, burying himself to the hilt in a slow, hard rhythm. He felt himself closing in on busting and filling up the femboy's ass, and he grabbed Yellow by the shoulders, trying to push himself even deeper. “Beg for your daddy's cum,” he growled.

“Mmh, Daddy, please, fill me-”

And then, there he was in the void again, hunched and naked. Red, startled, stumbled. “Hey, what the fuck?”

“Do you do _anything_ that doesn't involve your dick?”

In the blink of an eye, the woman in pink who had brought him to this world was standing in front of him, arms crossed, a look of severe disappointment on her face. “Oh, shit, long time no see,” Red said. He could still feel the throbbing of his hard cock. “Hey, could you gimme like... two more minutes? I'm sort of in the middle of something.” He grabbed his dick and shook it at her.

“I know you are, and that's exactly the problem,” she said. “Listen, Red, we need to have a talk. When I first brought you to this world, I wasn't entirely clear with you. While _you_ were brought here by accident, there was a purpose to sending a soul to this place. There is someone whose very existence here could threaten the world, and it is your job to stop them.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on there lady,” Red held his hands up. “Not to say I'm not glad you brought me here, but I didn't sign up to be somebody's hero. I look like the kinda guy that can save a world? I think you're barkin up the wrong tree here.”

“Red, you simply don't have a choice,” she sighed, rubbing at her temples. “I'm not _giving_ you the option. You will do what I require of you. Whatever you do _after_ I truly do not care. But until then, my word is your law... could you put that thing away?” Her eyes flicked away from his dick.

“Oh, yeah, sure let me just grab my clothes,” he very elaborately mimed grabbing his clothes from the ground and sliding them on. “So, what is it exactly you need me to do?”

Her cheeks flushed. “You have already encountered Team Rocket. They are your enemy, Red. You must stop them from achieving their goals, no matter what.”

“Oh, that's it?” Red scoffed. “Shit, sure, whatever. I already beat em once, I can do it again.”

“Then you have to go to the Pokemon Tower,” she said. “Unbeknownst to the residents of this town, they have already taken it over for some nefarious purpose.”

“Ah, I get it now,” he nodded. “Not gonna do it. Not yet, anyway.”

“What!? Why not?”

“Bitch, it's _cold_ outside. Maybe for a... whatever you are it doesn't matter, but I'm not trying to freeze to death. Once the storm dies down, then I'll go and kick their asses no problem.”

“I'm afraid it doesn't work like that. You're just going to have to contend with the elements, because unless you stop them it's only going to get worse,” she said, trying to maintain her calm. It didn't help that his dick still stood at attention, pointing at her like a pussy dowsing rod. “I'm stuck shadowing you, but I have reason to suspect this storm is just another one of their many plots.”

“Alright, pink lady, I'll tell you what. I'll go and do it right now- if you let me blow my load on your tits.”

“Wh-what?” she stammered. “No! Absolutely not!”

“Then if you'll excuse me, I have an exceptionally fat ass to get back to ruining,” he shrugged, as if there was simply nothing else he could do.

“Red, you don't understand-”

“I think I do, I just don't care. If it's not important enough you can't take a cum shot to the tits, then it can wait. Besides, I didn't sign up for all this. Just because I was gonna end up in Hell doesn't mean you can trick me into doing your work for you by bringing me to some fantasy land paradise of hot bimbos and cool monsters,” Red said. “So, my offer stands.”

The woman in pink sighed, her eyes closed, mouth screwed in frustration. “Fine.”

“Sweet! Get on your knees,” he walked over to her, stroking himself. She unbuttoned the front of her dress and her breasts spilled out, pale and huge with soft pink nipples that were enticingly hard. She turned her head away, too embarrassed to watch as he jerked off over her, pre-cum leaking from the tip. He reached down with his free hand, groping her soft flesh which spilled between his fingers. They were even larger than they seemed beneath the dress, and she squirmed at his touch.

“I didn't say you could t-touch,” she said, still refusing to look at him.

“Stop me then,” he said. She whined, but made no move to stop his hand from playing with her boobs. He could feel his orgasm coming quickly, and before he came he grabbed her head and forced her to watch as his sack tightened and he began to paint the broad canvas of her chest with his hot load. Her eyes widened, and her face grew redder as sudden arousal made her thighs wet and sticky.

He sighed, taking a moment to appreciate his work. Some of his cum dripped off the swell of one breast and landed on her leg. “Whew, I needed that. Alright, deal's a deal. I'll go to the tower and put down who I need to.”

She looked up at him and, still too flustered (and frustratingly turned on) to speak, whisked him away. Before he could react he was back in the shower, balls deep in Yellow.

“-with your cum! I want all of Daddy's cum!”

This was going to be hard to explain.

The trek to the Pokemon Tower was a short one that felt immeasurable because of the biting wind. Armed with the best coat he could scrounge from the lost and found, Red trudged through the snow. Was blasting those tits worth this winter bullshit? Yes, without a question. But it was the sort of moment that made even a man like him question what his priorities were.

He had convinced the girls to stay behind, saying that he was going to the tower in search of pokemon. While he didn't like the idea of facing down Team Rocket alone (not that he was worried about losing), he liked less the danger the three of them would be in. They had barely pulled through against the criminals at Mount Moon, and he didn't need any liabilities to screw him over.

As he neared the tower he could see someone standing in front of it, geared up in much more appropriate clothes for the weather. “Hey!” he called, struggling to be heard over the howl of the wind.

The person turned, and then pulled their scarf down, revealing a smile. “Well, look who the cat dragged in!”

Red grimaced.

_Elaine_.

“Fancy running into you here,” she laughed, winking at him. “Hey, no hard feelings about your wallet, yeah?”

“Why are you here?” he had hoped against hope that he wouldn't have to see the little thief again, even if she was a good lay.

“That all depends on why _you're_ here,” she said.

“Christ, can you get any more frustrating? If you must know, I'm fulfilling my sacred mission or whatever. Team Rocket's in that tower, and I gotta go kick their asses.”

“Oh, me too! That's cool. Guess we're working together this time, huh?”

It hadn't occurred to him that if he'd been brought here for a reason, Elaine must have too. “Wait, do you know the pink lady?”

“No? The lady that brought me here was tall, hot, and dressed in purple,” she said. “Gave me some spiel about how I was her only hope, yadda yadda. I'm sure you got the same speech.”

“More or less,” Red sighed. Well, at least he wouldn't have to deal with this alone, even if it meant having to be around that punk bitch. “Well, as long as you don't steal more shit from me while we're in there, I guess I don't mind partnering up.”

“Of course, as long as we're on enemy territory, your personal belongings are as safe as can be,” Elaine's finger traced a cross over her heart. “No promises about afterwards, though. I got all these nice clothes with the money I took off you!”

“Gee, don't be so apologetic about it...” Red's shoulders slumped.

Together the two of them pushed beyond the large, heavy iron doors. Inside the space was dark and quiet, with little in the way of decoration or furniture aside from a counter with a few chairs behind it. Red shucked the winter coat, letting it drop to the floor. The inside was warm somehow, but he didn't mind.

“So, what, we just head up?” Elaine asked, looking around.

“I guess so. I don't see any Team Rocket, do you?”

They walked up the only staircase in the room. The next floor was where the graveyard began proper, and it seemed to be an entire field of them. They were all old headstones, texts faded. Even so, most of the graves had some form of offering in front of them, a toy, flowers. Even the oldest among the burial plots seemed attended too. “Nobody here, either,” Red muttered to himself. He strained his ears, trying to catch any hint of sound, but there were none. It was deathly quiet. “Well, shit, there's nobody here.”

Elaine crouched in front of a grave, running her fingers over the text. “For how urgently the purple lady made it sound, I'm not seeing any danger.”

The gravestone fell into two pieces.

Elaine yelped and jumped back.

Before either of them could properly react some shape sped through the air, passing by Red in a flash. There was sharp pain and the ripping of cloth. Red winced, one hand coming to clasp his shoulder, feeling the warm trickle of blood flow. “Someone's attacking us!” Red snapped, reaching for a Poke Ball.

Elaine got her pokemon out first. When the flash subsided, there stood now a yawning Snorlax. “Check this guy out!” Elaine called, moving to hide behind him. “I fished his Poke Ball out of a river! Imagine being the dipshit who lost this thing!”

Yeah. _Imagine_.

Red, grinding his teeth, threw his own ball out just as the mysterious opponent came by and clipped him again on the other shoulder, knocking him to his knees. Kadabra came to float above him, spoon swirling in a defensive perimeter to give him the time to stand again. He looked around, trying to spot the attacker. “Do you see it?”

“Nope,” Elaine called. “Whatever it is, it's quick.”

A whoosh of air, the silhouette slicing forward towards him again. “Kadabra, now! Barrier!” Red commanded. Kadabra's spoon swung front and center, and as the enemy pokemon was about to pounce upon them it slammed into the psychic shield, falling backwards onto the ground. “Yeah, get fucked!”

The pokemon lying on the ground was a Scyther and it was back on its feet before either of them could launch a counterattack. It launched itself backwards, zooming across the graveyard and slicing Snorlax across the belly. Where had he run into one of these before?

The normal-type grabbed Scyther by the foot before it could retreat and flung it back toward Kadabra. The psychic fox caught the bug midair, and then slammed it into the ground. “Finish it off, Kadabra! Confusion!” The psychic-type held out one hand, concentrating, and as it sent out a blast of energy it's spoon bent. The energy wave crashed into the Scyther- which simply faded out of existence. “Huh?”

“Oh, shit,” Elaine said. “It used Double Team!”

A second Scyther, the real one, leaped from the shadows, arm blades glinting as it slashed Kadabra across the chest. Red's pokemon fell back one step, still standing but weak. Scyther hissed, and from it came another double. The two bug-types collapsed onto the fox, tearing into it with a flurry of slashes. Red returned it to his Poke Ball, grimacing.

“Oh, come on, Red. You still can't beat me after all this time?”

Red froze.

Blue stood at the bottom of the staircase that lead to the next floor. His skin was pale, and there was a bloody hole through his chest.

“Too bad. Oh well, I guess you'll just have to catch up to me... in the afterlife!”


	18. "Quick & Dirty" 2.8: In the Shadow of the Tower Pt. 2

“Who the hell is that?” Elaine called. Scyther and it's double screeched and zoomed toward Snorlax. The fat pokemon swatted the double away, but the real one landed a brutal attack across it's belly. Elaine ducked out of the way as her pokemon fell on it's ass with a loud thud, the ground shaking at the impact. The flying bug moved to take it's place next to it's trainer, wings fluttering with anticipation.

“Blue,” Red said. His hand came to rest on the Poke Balls of his remaining pokemon, trying to weigh his options. “He's a douchebag from Pallet Town. And now he's some kind of zombie, I guess. Your guess is as good as mine.”

“I fell for the same fate you're walking into now,” Blue said, laughing. “The spirits of Pokemon Tower are coming for your soul, Red! Are you ready?” As if to punctuate this, it felt like a finger trailed up along Red's spine, making him jump.

“I think I'll pass on that, thanks,” Red said. “Elaine, can you handle this guy? I'll run ahead and deal with Team Rocket.”

“Uh, why are _you_ the one who gets to run ahead? Why do I have to deal with the zombie?” Elaine snapped. She and Snorlax fell back to stand near him, watching Blue carefully.

Red grimaced. “I've never beat Blue in a battle.”

Elaine blinked. “Ha! You fuckin wimp!”

“Can you beat him or not?” he snapped.

“Duh,” Elaine rolled her eyes. “But~ if I do, you have to let me fuck your butt!”

While the irony of someone using that against him wasn't lost on him, it still ticked him off. “Alright, nah, fuck it. I'll kick his ass then.”

“Lame!”

“Alright, Blue, let's settle this once and for all,” Red stepped forward, taking Nidoqueen's ball from his belt. “I'm wipe the floor with your stupid undead face for the last time.” Nidoqueen came out of the ball, tail swinging, ready for battle.

“Finally grew a pair, huh?” Blue grinned. “Bring it on, pal! Scyther, X-Scissor!”

The bug-type dashed across the field again, and Nidoqueen wheeled around, slamming Scyther into the ground with her tail. She roared and slammed her fists against Scyther's back, crushing it. The mantis gasped and then fainted. “Well, isn't that impressive!” Blue returned Scyther to it's ball. “Try this one on for-”

“Nope. Nidoqueen, Rock Throw!”

The towering blue pokemon ripped a grave from the ground and chucked it, slamming Blue against the wall.

“_Jee_sus! Did you forget about the whole vengeful spirit thing?” Elaine whacked him on the shoulder. “You wanna get killed by ghosts?”

“Oh, what the fuck,” Red pointed. Blue's body had disappeared. Nidoqueen stomped over, cautious, and plucked the grave up. At the impact zone was a small pink blob. Red and Elaine ran over, staring down at the odd little pokemon. “The hell is that?”

“That's a Ditto,” Elaine said. “It can turn into anything it wants, including your friend, apparently.”

“We're not friends,” he said. “Does that mean Blue's alive?”

“Maybe.”

Red sighed.

The top of the tower was a small, ornate room decorated with statues. At the back was a small shrine to some ancient pokemon. It was also full of Team Rocket grunts. Red and Elaine came to the top of the stairs and froze as they caught the attention of everyone present. From where he stood, he could see Blue toward the back of the room, unconscious. And in front of him was the woman in charge of this operation.

She was a short, lanky woman with a bob of dark purple hair. She wore a standard Rocket uniform, which hid her scant body even more. She glanced over a shoulder, arcing one thick, sharp eyebrow. “Ah, you're the trainer's we've been expecting? Sheesh, Ditto couldn't hold you off? What a pain,” she sighed, turning to face them. She seem exhausted, dark bags under her wide dark colored eyes. “I guess this is where you say you're here to put a stop to our evil schemes, or whatever?”

“That's about this gist of it,” Red said. “What're you even doing here, anyway? Is there a point to, uh... occupying a graveyard?”

“Oh, sure,” the Team Rocket woman said. “It's called a distraction.”

“Oh. Shit,” Red said. “That mean we can skip the battling and get to the part where we both run off to the location of your real plan?”

“It'd be easier, wouldn't it?” she shrugged, as if there was nothing she could do. “Get em, boys.”

The grunts released their pokemon at once, a squadron of six Zubat that fluttered in the air, screeching among themselves. Red moved to call forth a pokemon of his own, but Elaine put a hand on his chest. “I can take care of these dopes,” Elaine grinned. “Go, Geodude!” Her foreign electric-type appeared, arms crossed in defiance of the army of bats.

“Interesting,” the Rocket leader murmured.

The bats swarmed around the rock, diving in and out around it. The rock sat placidly, a bastion of tranquility in a sea of chaos. “Geodude, use Self-Destruct!” There was a harsh crackle of electricity and then an explosion that hurt Red's ears. When the smoke cleared there was a mound of Zubat, a hero's grave for one brave rock monster. Elaine grinned, returning her pokemon. “Easy~”

“Geez...” the woman sighed. “They didn't tell me you guys would be competent. This was supposed to be easy,” she walked forward, taking a Poke Ball from the breast pocket of her uniform. “I guess I have to give it a try.”

Red stepped forward. “Well, I don't want to be here either, so at least we have that in common.”

“You face Petrel, one of the four executives of Team Rocket,” she said, an excessive lack of emotion in her voice. “I understand you defeated Proton. I won't be so easy to- excuse me,” she yawned. “I won't be so easy to defeat.”

Was this bitch for real? “Yeah, tell it to somebody who gives a shit. Go, Squirtle!” Red launched his Poke Ball at the same time as his opponent. Their two pokemon flashed onto the field, the tiny blue turtle and a chubby pink and white humanoid thing. It looked like a funny little mime. Red pulled his PokeDex out, scanning the enemy. “Mr. Mime, huh? Psychic-type... that's fine, we've got no weakness to that! Squirtle, Bubblebeam!”

The water-type let loose a spray of bubbles that broke against some invisible barrier in front of the mime. Squirtle, shocked, couldn't react in time to the enemy's counterattack. A shimmering wave of psychic energy rushed across the ground, cracking the floor as it went, and battered into Squirtle, knocking it onto it's back, sending him spinning across the ground. Before the turtle's momentum stopped, it slammed into another invisible barrier. Petrel smirked.

“Better be careful, Red,” Elaine said. “Mr. Mime's a tricky pokemon. It's got all the tools it needs to stall you out until it can whittle you down.”

“I'm not gonna lose to a stupid pudgy clown,” Red said. “Muster your strength, buddy, and use Skull Bash!” Squirtle's head lowered and it charged forth- smacking into another constructed wall in front of it. The turtle fell onto its butt, eyes dazed from the impact.

“You should know they call me the Immovable Wall of Team Rocket,” Petrel said. “My Mr. Mime has a one-hundred percent win rate-” for a moment her eyes closed, and her head slumped forward. Red shared a glance with Elaine, and then Petrel snapped back to attention. “Sorry, I fell asleep for a moment. Was I saying something?”

Squirtle tested the confines of the psychic box around it, banging helplessly against the walls. It had enough space for it to walk around some, but little else. “Now, Mr. Mime, let's- _yawn_\- use Toxic,” Petrel murmured, sitting on the ground. She leaned back against the wall. Mr. Mime waddled up to Squirtle and pressed it's padded fingers against the barrier. The box turned a shade of purple, and the turtle began to cough, clutching at it's stomach. “It's only a matter... of time now before... fore your pokemon's defeated...” her head drooped, and not even a second later she was snoring.

“You guys really work for a bitch like this?” Elaine looked at the grunts, jerking her thumb at their leader. They looked away, sheepishly. “Red, you've gotta switch Squirtle out. Toxic deals more and more damage over time.” He hated to admit it, but she was right. He held Squirtle's ball out, pressing the button... and nothing happened.

“Huh?” he looked down at the ball.

“I should mention,” Petrel suddenly spoke, making Red flinch. “Mr. Mime's box trick keeps your Poke Ball from reaching your... pokemon... so now you get to watch as it's life force... drains...” She fell asleep again.

Red grimaced, cursing to himself. It was a perfect strategy, one without any holes that he could see. He had to think of something quick, because nothing was stopping Petrel from doing the same thing to thing to Nidoqueen. He could almost hear Green's voice in the back of his head, trying to offer some sort of advice... what would she say now? Would she see the way out of this? “Ah, think, damnit!” he snapped.

Mr. Mime was a psychic-type. He had one of those, so what were Kadabra's weaknesses? He studied the mime pokemon, who stood in place. It's hands made strange motions in front of it, the pads on it's fingers pulsing with energy. Red closed his eyes.

That's it!

“Squirtle, Withdraw!” he commanded. It was hard to see through the box with the purple tinge on it, but despite it's condition Squirtle obeyed, pulling it's limbs inside it's shell. “Now, use Water Gun, and don't stop!” Water erupted from the hole where Squirtle's head would normally be. It rocketed backwards and hit the wall, bouncing off it. The shell spun in the air and bounced off the next wall, all the while filling the box with water.

“Oh, I get it!” Elaine exclaimed. “Wow, Red, who would've thought you could pull off something cool!”

Mr. Mime's eyes widened and it's hands became frantic. The walls of the box bulged and then exploded from the combined water pressure and Squirtle's shell battering against it faster and faster. The mime stumbled when it's attack broke, and at the same time Petrel snapped to attention just in time to see Squirtle propel itself into the psychic-type's belly. The two pokemon tumbled to the ground, Mr. Mime's head hitting the floor with a hard thud.

Squirtle climbed to it's feet, wobbling, still poisoned, but victorious.

“You... beat me?” Petrel's eyes were glued to her defeated pokemon.

“Fuck yeah! _That's_ what we're talking about, baby!” Red cheered, pumping one fist. He returned his starter to his ball. “Suck on that, bitch!”

“I...” Petrel got to her feet, running to the side of the fainted psychic pokemon. “I lost...”

The Team Rocket grunts shared a look between each other and then made a run for the staircase. Red and Elaine stepped to the side, allowing them through. “It's not really all that great a victory though, is it?” Elaine said, studying the shocked Rocket executive. “If there were just here to distract us, what was their real plan?”

“I don't know, but I know exactly what's gonna make up for it,” Red said. He grabbed Elaine by the wrist and walked over to Petrel, who looked up at him, a strange glint in her eye. “Since you know I beat Proton, then you should know what I do with Rocket executives who inconvenience me.”

“Ngh,” Petrel frowned, glancing at his crotch. “Could I just jerk you off instead? Sex sounds like so much work and I'm so- _yawn_\- tired already.”

Red's jeans were already off, his dick standing at attention. “Nope. Get to work, slut,” he pointed at his cock, and then looked at Elaine. “Go on, whip it out.”

“I like the way you think, Red,” Elaine grinned, shirking her shorts, revealing the bulge in her panties.

“Two at once?” Petrel sighed. “What a pain...”

They pressed their cocks against her lips. “Geez, your cock smells so strong...” Petrel said, licking along the length of Red's dick and taking Elaine's into her hand, stroking it gently. Petrel looked up at him with her dead eyes and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth, teasing the bottom with her tongue. Her mouth was small and a tight fit for dick, jamming against her cheek as he tried to thrust into her.

“My turn~” Elaine grabbed Petrel by the hair and shoved her dick inside her mouth. She wasn't as thick as Red, and her cock had a slight upward curve. “Let me show you how to really facefuck.” Her hands grabbed the back of the executive's head and shoved her cock fully inside. Petrel gagged, tears building in her eyes, as her throat squeezed down around the futa's dick. Elaine's balls rested against Petrel's chin, and the purple haired woman reached up to massage her balls.

While she sucked Elaine, Red knelt and tore at the Rocket uniform, first exposing Petrel's flat chest. Her nipples were so pale the areola were almost invisible. He tugged at her pants, and found she'd already been sans underwear down there as well. Elaine finally released Petrel from the brutal mouth fuck and the executive fell back, coughing up drool as she wiped at her mouth. Red got on the ground and pulled Petrel on top of him, so that her thin thighs were straddling his hips. Elaine knelt behind her and bent her forward so that her ass stuck out, exposing her holes.

“If I can't have your ass, I guess this one will do,” Elaine gave a mock sigh of disappointment as she rubbed the tip of her cock against the tight pucker of Petrel's ass.

“Yeah, keep dreamin,” Red said. His dick slid against Petrel's slit, and she clung to him, making only the most barely perceptible sounds. He pressed inside of her, grunting at how tight she was, and then Elaine spread the executive's ass and popped the tip of her cock inside the tight hole. That made Petrel whine, a surprisingly cute sound. Her hands clasped Red's shoulders tightly as she struggled to handle the feeling of both holes stretching out at once. “Fuck she's tight.”

They began, alternating back and forth between Red and Elaine sliding inside her. Each thrust her holes ate them up more and more, greedily squeezing down despite Petrel's otherwise lack of reaction. Elaine's hands clawed at the Rocket's ass, kneading the soft flesh roughly. Petrel trembled against Red, pleasure cycling through her as the two cocks took turns filling her up. Red was rough, treating her like she was just another hole for his load, while Elaine fucked her like the futa was reveling in the satisfaction of dicking down a willing ass, slow ministrations that pressed against every spot.

One of Red's hands took hold of her throat, and she weakly grabbed at the hand. This seemed to be the signal for the two of them to begin really hammering away at her. She gasped, hear head going dizzy with all the stimulation. Her thighs quivered as she creamed on Red's dick, her body flushing red, a stark contrast to her otherwise pale complexion.

“You're not gonna cum first, are ya Red?” Elaine snickered, though her breathing was getting ragged.

“Oh, shut up,” he grunted. The room was nothing but the sounds of flesh meeting flesh, Elaine's moans and Red's forceful grunts. Petrel came again and he let go of her throat, letting her fall limp on top of him as they had their way with her.

“Mmf, fuck,” Elaine mewled. Petrel's tight ass and the feeling of Red's cock fucking the executive's cunt was too much for her. She hugged Petrel tight from behind as she delivered her final few thrusts before emptying her balls entirely. Red smirked and, secure that he was the last to nut, blasted Petrel's womb with his seed. The executive twitched between them, a river of sticky cum flowing out of her used holes as they pulled out of her.

Red pushed her off of him as Elaine stood, fanning herself with one hand. “Well, that sure hit the spot,” she walked over and collected her pants. “Though, and mind you, not complaining... didn't this just distract us even longer?”

Red stood, using the torn shreds of Petrel's shirt to clean his cock. “Well, if you wanna be _negative_ about it, sure.”

And while they collected themselves, Petrel reached out and grabbed the PokeGear that was clipped to her belt, pressing a button on the face of it. “Mission... accomplished,” she whispered, smiling and yawning, before promptly falling asleep.


	19. "Quick & Dirty" 2.9: Ambush!

“I can't believe you did something so dangerous without telling us!” Yellow cried. The four of them sat at a lobby table in the Pokemon Center, fresh breakfast laid out in front of them. Elaine left after helping Red bring Blue back, and the douche himself was still resting. He'd only gotten knocked over the head, which had disappointed Red.

“_I_ can believe it,” Green sighed.

“Why should Master worry about conquering his opponents?” Janine scoffed. “I'm sure he vanquished them with ease.”

“I actually think you would've been impressed, Green,” Red crossed his arms, boasting. “You should've seen Squirtle go. It was no problem, and even _if_ I had lost, Elaine was there. Don't get your panties all in a twist.”

Green rolled her eyes. “So, what do we do next? We have no idea where their actual plan is taking place, and the blizzard hasn't let up at all.”

“We could go to Celadon,” Yellow said. “It's not too far from here, and we can see if maybe anyone has heard anything. Plus it has a Gym!”

“I think that settles it then,” Red stood, adjusting his cap. “Let's go get my next badge.”

Green walked with her arms tightly hugged across her body. She trailed behind the rest of the group as they plodded their way through the dense snowfall covering Route 8, which headed west from Lavender. The winter coat she had barely helped against the wind, and she dreaded the walk ahead. At least she had Charmeleon to help keep her warm.

She watched Red, who led the group as they walked. It was concerning how careless he was and how little she could do about that. Facing Team Rocket alone had been a stupid move- and in her head she could picture the Rocket executive they had faced pressed between Red and Elaine. It made her belly turn and her pussy wet, and she forced the image out of her head, frowning. It was frustrating and shameful, and when her mind wandered it was all she could think about.

“Woah, look at that thing!” Red shouted, which caught her attention. Nearby there was a gated field, and inside there was a Growlithe harassing some poor Rattata with it's fire attacks. She was surprised to see one, they were a hard pokemon to find. Red grabbed a Poke Ball from his belt and hopped over the fence.

“Are you sure you should go in there?” Green called. “It might be someone's property.”

“Not my problem!”

Janine cheered as his battle began, Kadabra facing off against the fire-type. Green sighed. It would make a good addition to his team, but having to stand and wait around in the cold wasn't the best sounding thing in the world. She took one step forward and the ground collapsed beneath her, swallowing her before she could make a sound.

She landed atop of a mound of snow, the dull thud echoing up her spine with a hollow hurt. “Ha! I knew my plan would work!” She was in a tunnel of some kind, and standing inside of it with her was a Rocket grunt. He sneered up at her. “You and your little pals have caused us enough trouble.”

“What _is_ your plan, exactly?” Green snapped, brushing away the snow on her. The storm outside was still raging, and if she didn't get out of here fast, the hole would be covered up in no time.

“You're the hostage we need to finally deal with your friends once and for all,” he said. He slipped a Poke Ball into his palm. “And using Team Rocket's extensive series of secret underground tunnels, I can take you anywhere I want in no time at all.”

“You sound pretty confident you can beat me,” Green stood, wobbling, then slid down the slope of snow that had formed beneath her fall. “But by my count, your little organization's win rate hasn't been very high lately.”

“Only because of that stupid Red guy you travel with,” he snapped. “But you're dealing with Scout, Team Rocket's premier, uh, scout.”

“Yeah, okay, bring it on!” Green threw out Bellsprout's ball, the grass-type swaying in the cold.

“Don't underestimate me!” Scout snarled. His Poke Ball exploded and summoned a Sandshrew, though not a regular one. It was bulkier, and the scales of it's hard back were white, as if built of bricks of snow.

“Huh?” Green hadn't even seen anything like it.

“I stole my pokemon off some foreigner!” Scout laughed. “And now they're my ultra powerful wild cards!”

Bellsprout's leaves sprouted out with two vines that swung toward the Sandshrew from both sides. Before they connected with the shrew, it burrowed beneath the ground. It popped up as the grass-type retracted it's limbs, and dropped a heavy swipe with it's claws on top of the plant's yellow head. Bellsprout faltered, struggling to keep it's balance, and Sandshrew returned underground.

“Bellsprout, use Poison Powder!” Green commanded. The poison-type's head expanded as it sucked in a breath, and then it released a hazy plume of purple spores that began to fill the tunnel. Scout smirked. Sandshrew popped up behind Bellsprout and launched a kick into the back of it's head, knocking it flat on it's face. “Wh-what? Your pokemon didn't get poisoned!”

“The Sandshrew from the Alola region are special not just for their appearance, but their unique Ice and Steel type combination. He's completely immune to poison!” Scout laughed.”Sandshrew, go ahead and keep digging! Our attacks are unstoppable!”

“His pokemon's types completely counter mine...” Green chewed her lip, thinking to herself, watching Bellsprout get back up looking worse for the wear. “Bellsprout, return!” She held her Poke Ball out and pressed the button, but before the beam could reach her pokemon it was pulled underground. “Ah!”

“You think I'd let you swap out? As if!” Scout said. A moment later Bellsprout was flung out of a hole and it bounced along the ground as it rolled. She cursed under her breath, eyes flicking over the battlefield. It was dotted with holes, leaving little room for maneuverability. Sandshrew had complete control over the pacing of things, deciding when and where to strike. Charmeleon would be able to defeat the opponent in one attack, she had no doubt, but she couldn't swap!

“Time's wasting, girlie! What're you gonna do?” The Rocket laughed, a cruel bark.

Her only option was to try and even things out. “Bellsprout, use Ingrain!” Bellsprout's root-feet began to dig through the snow, into the ground. There was an audible shifting sound as it anchored itself. Then roots began erupting out of the holes, pushing Sandshrew out along with them. “Try and dig now, asshole!”

Scout scoffed. “Fine, play time's over then. Sandshrew, use Ice Punch!”

The ice/steel-type surged forward and cracked it's rime-crusted fist right between Bellsprout's eyes. The plant sagged, and then collapsed completely, breaking away from it's extended root system. At least she had dealt with the holes. She returned Bellsprout to it's ball. “Now you've got no tricks left,” she said. “Go, Charmeleon!”

The fire lizard roared at it's entrance. Scout frowned. “Take it out! Flamethrower!” Charmeleon reared back and spewed a stream of fire that washed over Sandshrew. When the attack finished, the ground mouse lay on it's belly, unconscious.

“Tch, don't get cocky just because you beat one of my pokemon,” Scout said, swapping his pokemon. The creature that came next was a long, furry animal that she'd definitely never seen before. When she took her PokeDex out and scanned it, the reading came up blank.

“Huh? There's no data?” she muttered.

“This is Furret, a pokemon from the Johto region!” Scout said. “And it's gonna tear your pokemon apart. Furret, use Frustration!” The ferret's body began to wriggle and then it pounced, tackling into Charmeleon and sending both pokemon to the ground. The normal-type thrashed about on top of her starter, beating and biting at the lizard. Charmeleon delivered a kick up into Furret's belly, knocking it loose, and then jabbed into it's side with it's tail, letting the flame on the tip burn into the enemy.

“It's gonna take more than some foreign pokemon to throw me off,” Green said. She knew nothing about the opponent or it's moves, but it didn't seem to have anything super effective against Charmeleon. She had this in the bag. “Charmeleon, use Flamethrower again!”

“Furret, Amnesia!”

Another gout of flame engulfed the brown furred pokemon, who made no attempt to move out of the way. When the fire cleared, Furret stood with no apparent damage inflicted. “I can ignore all your special attacks, kid! You might as well give up now,” Scout boasted. “Furret's got more tricks up it's sleeve than you can deal with. Give up now and I won't have to beat you so bad! Haha!”

Charmeleon stepped forward, aiming a brutal jab with a claw at Furret's face. The normal-type ducked beneath it, shot between the lizard's legs, then kicked out with it's back legs, knocking Charmeleon forward, off balance. The fire lizard wheeled back around and Furret sprung up and over Charmeleon's head. “Now, use Swagger!” Scout commanded. Furret shook it's rump, a grade school taunt, and the fire-type snarled. It blinked rapidly, it's vision growing cloudy as the confusion set in. Where once there was only one opponent, a multitude now occupied the tunnel, all shifting, ephemeral.

“Let's end this! I can finish you off in two moves, girlie,” he held up two fingers. “Furret, use Rain Dance!”

“Wh-what?” Green's jaw dropped.

While Charmeleon stumbled about, trying to make it's way to Furret, the normal-type began to move in a strange, sinuous pattern, making strange sounds. She watched as dark wisps of clouds began to form along the ceiling of the tunnel, roiling and growing fuller. It was surreal watching a miniature storm gathering, and rain began to drizzle, pattering against the ground. Her starter tripped over it's own clawed feet and fell to the ground, cracking it's chin on the floor with a sharp snapping sound.

“This is it! Furret, use _Thunder_!”

“N-no! Charmeleon!”

There was a flash of white that enveloped her vision utterly. Then the ear shattering clap of thunder as a powerful stream of electricity hammered out of the berserk storm clouds. By the time the attack was over, Green's vision swam, her balance off kilter. Charmeleon lay curled on the ground, smoke curling from it's body.

She had lost.

Red's Poke Ball sailed through the air and swallowed the Growlithe inside, dropping to the ground, plunging through the snow. It locked without much resistance. “Aw hell yeah!” Red pumped his fist.

“Good job, Daddy!” Yellow clapped.

“Erm... I hate to disrupt the celebrations,” Janine spoke up, her gaze fixed over her shoulder. “But I think Green has gone missing.”

“Again?” Red sighed. “I'm not fighting another Snorlax for her.”

“Maybe she decided to go off all on her own,” Yellow shrugged.

Janine patted his head. “I do not think this likely.”

“A girl can dream.”

“She was the one bitching the most about the cold,” Red said. “Why the hell would she just go off by herself like that?”

“Maybe she didn't choose too,” Janine said.

“...Team Rocket,” Yellow's tone was grim.

Red sighed. “I'm fuckin tired of these dudes.”

Green sat alone in a room. It was small, and dark, and the only thing inside was the chair on which she was seated. Her arms were tied behind the chair, though her legs were free. They'd taken everything she'd had on her, including her pokemon. She felt exhausted, too worn out to be worried. She had no idea where she was, had no idea how many Team Rocket members were in the building with her.

The door opened, letting some light into the room, though what she could see of the outside- a hallway- bore no helpful signs or clues. A woman stepped inside. She wore a white dress with black trim, and a black belt around her thin waist. She was tall, and while she wore heeled boots that went to just below her knees, most of that height was her own. Her bust and hips were plentiful, straining the fabric of her clothes. She was beautiful, with crimson red hair and matching lipstick. But her face betrayed the cruelty beneath the beauty. There was something malicious in her eyes, and Green felt her heart drop.

The Rocket woman walked over to Green, the heels of her boots clicking. She stopped in front of the captive girl, and used one finger to raise her chin. “My, aren't you precious,” the woman's voice was sultry, mature.

Green pulled away. “Don't touch me.”

The woman walked around the chair, stopping behind Green. One of the Rocket's hands came to rest on top of Green's head, which made her shiver. The woman knelt, and Green could feel her soft lips brush against her ear. “My dear... I'll do what I want with you,” her other hand slipped beneath the hem of Green's dress, grazing across her panties. She squirmed, but couldn't really move.

The executive- and that's what she had to be- pushed Green's panties to the side, running her fingers against the girl's pussy. “You resist, but I can feel your desire,” the woman whispered, slipping a finger into Green's cunt, and despite herself she made a pathetic mewling sound. “I think, once I deal with your friends, I might have to keep you as my pet.” Her finger seemed to work some dark magic on Green's hole, sending harsh jabs of pleasure that made her hips buck. The executive's other hand stroked down her hair, then roughly groped Green's tits through her clothes, pinching her nipples harshly.

“N-no,” Green moaned, but she didn't want the feeling to stop. Another finger slipped inside of her and she gasped.

The executive licked and sucked along Green's neck. She could smell the woman, some soft fruit scent. “You'll be happier at the end of my leash,” the woman purred. Her fingers came out of Green's needy hole, and began to attack her clit. She turned Green's head and pulled her into a kiss. Her lips were inviting, hungry, and her tongue worked a masterful dance with Green's.

It was all too much for Green, and her head felt on fire, muddled, as she started to cum on the executive's hand, moaning into the woman's mouth.

The Rocket stood, smiling. Green watched through half-lidded eyes as the woman sucked her fingers clean.

“Oh yes, you'll be all mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy holidays! next chapter coming after christmas


	20. "Quick & Dirty" 2.10: Blizzard Warning! VS. Team Rocket! Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> january 15th is after christmas

By the time they had reached Celadon, it had gotten colder, the snow falling harder. Growlithe blazed a path through the snow for them, melting a thin trail through what was otherwise a knee high blanket they were sorely unprepared for. “You didn't think to mention the bullshit weather before you dropped me in here?” Red muttered under his breath. Mew floated in the air beside him, her arms folded as she trailed along. She had shown herself while they were going through the underground path that connected Route 8 and Celadon (skipping the void of darkness this time, thankfully), but she had said little to him.

“This isn't natural weather, Red,” Mew sighed. “Team Rocket's done something, I'm sure of it.”

The city was a proper one, full of tall buildings and, despite the current climate, people going about their business. “Aren't you some kind of, I don't know, god or something?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow. “Shouldn't you just _know_ what they're up too?”

“There are extenuating circumstances, otherwise you would be roasting in eternal fire right now,” she said. “You should feel grateful you can still be cold. Focus your energy on finding your friend instead of bothering me, hm?”

Red rolled his eyes. “You're the one who showed up...”

“Master? Did you say something?” Janine looked at him over her shoulder.

“Yeah, I said 'you're the one who showed up.' I was talking to someone else.”

She looked at him, confused.

The Pokemon Center was a bigger building than usual, the red roof still visible despite the heavy snowfall. The doors slid open, blasting them with relieving warm air as they stepped inside. It was packed with trainers and there was a general buzz of conversation. Yellow hugged his arms around his body, sighing. “Oh, it's so warm in here!” he smiled. “Daddy, I'm gonna go get the room and take a nice, long bath.”

“Ah, Yellow, should we not focus our attentions first on finding Green?” Janine asked.

The trap shrugged. “Eh, she's a big girl. I'm not worried about it. Ta-ta!” He skipped off, humming to himself.

Janine watched him go, frowning. “Master, have you noticed that Yellow and Green don't seem to... get along very well?”

“Huh? What're you talking about?” Red looked at her, surprised. “They're pretty much best friends.”

“Hm, if Master says so.”

The two of them found somewhere to sit while their pokemon healed, a small table near the center of the room. Red could catch pieces of conversation as they passed people, and most of it was focused on the strange weather. It seemed centered around a large chunk of mainland Kanto, so far that Pallet Town had light snowfall. Several Routes were almost impassable, and some people mentioned that pokemon were beginning to act more aggressively, faced with weather they had yet to begin preparing for. Well, that explained the Snorlax.

“Janine, is there anything you know about Team Rocket? Do you have some kind of...” Red's hands made some helpless, confused gesture. “Ninja information network?”

“Ah, no, sadly. The art of ninjutsu is an old art, and rarely practiced anymore. There are other clans, but not in Kanto. We are all that remain of our traditions,” she said. “My father has held distrust for Team Rocket, but they aren't so outwardly criminal. Actually, they've done quite a bit of good. Not so long ago, they gave quite a bit of money to the owner of the Safari Zone so that he could keep it running. Until we came to conflict, I always thought it was my father being overcautious.”

“Well, son of a bitch,” Red dropped his hat on the table, running a hand through his hair. “How can we even find these guys? If they can steal a whole person right behind our backs, they can stay hidden.”

“That's where I come in, kiddies,” there was scraping as Elaine, summoned out of no where by some unlucky roll of the dice, pulled a chair up to their table and dropped down into it, grinning. “Long time no see, chum.”

“Oh boy, the exact person I wanted to see,” Red sighed.

“Master, is this a friend of yours?” Janine asked.

“Sure am, name's Elaine,” she reached out and shook Janine's hand. “Gee, Red, didn't know you hung out with cute girls.”

“Explain your presence or begone, bimbo,” he sneered.

Elaine held her hands up, shrugging. “Why the hostility? We're on the same side, you know that.”

“Because you're annoying and you _stole_ from me.”

“Are you still hung up on that? That was like, sooooo long ago,” she twirled a strand of hair around one finger, rolling her eyes. “Whether you like it or not, we're two sides of the same coin. You're stuck with little ol me. Now, you wanna hear the juicy information I have or not?”

Red frowned, trading a glance with Janine. “Go ahead.”

Elaine leaned forward, hands splayed on the table. “I have it on good authority that, as we speak, Team Rocket is doing their thing in some hidden level below the Game Corner. We just have to find a way to get down there.”

“And how did you find this out?” Janine asked.

“Because she's a degenerate with a gambling addiction,” Red said.

“Yup,” Elaine nodded, proudly. “I've noticed some shifty activity. I didn't think much seeing Team Rocket lurking around the casino the first time, but with some help from a little purple birdie my suspicions were confirmed. Whatever they're doing, that's where we gotta go.”

“Master, that could be where Green is,” Janine said. “We have to go!”

“We're just gonna storm their whole base?” Red looked between the two girls.

“Oh, come on, you wanna,” Elaine said. “It'll be badass.”

Unfortunately, she was right. Red slumped back in his chair, thinking. “Yeah, alright. I guess we have to. Janine, go upstairs and tell Yellow what's going on. I'm going to get some supplies, and by the time I'm back our pokemon should be ready.”

“Good idea, Master,” Janine nodded. “The Department Store here has tons of useful things for sale. A strong warrior always comes prepared for any battle!”

“Alright, let's kick some ass.”

Yellow sat on the edge of one of the beds in the room, holding a Poke Ball in his hand, though it was of a different design. It had a white face with red stripes framing it, and a timer mechanism on top. It felt like a heavy weight in his hand, and just touching it made his palm tingle. He frowned, looking down at it, and-

A knock at the door. He flinched, loosing his grip on the ball. He fumbled for it, heart hammering, as Janine stepped inside. She froze in the doorway, watching the blonde trap juggle the ball back and forth before he finally found his grip on it again, clutching it to his chest. “Uh, hey. What's up?” Yellow asked.

“We know where Team Rocket is! They've got a base below the Game Corner,” Janine said. “We're getting ready to go rescue Green.”

“O-oh,” Yellow said. “Okay, great. I'll be down in a second, okay?”

“Of course,” Janine gave a small bow, and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Yellow slumped, blowing a loose strand of hair out of his face. His thumb brushed against the button of the ball he held so tightly. “Alright. I guess this is it.”

Green sat in the room afforded to her, sitting at the bare desk that was set against the back wall. It was better than a cell, but it felt desolate nonetheless. It had amenities- an actual bed, a small fridge with water, the desk- but no decoration, nothing to pass the time. There was a mirror against one wall, but she refused to look at it.

The collar around her neck was tight, not so much that it hurt, but enough that she could always feel it. It made her feel small, lesser, and when the executive- Ariana- had put it on her there was a dangerous flash of arousal inside her. A feeling that was best not dwelt upon. They had taken her pokemon from her, and her things. Worry wormed through her heart, and she closed her eyes, trying to force the thoughts out of her mind. Red would come and save her. She knew he would.

There was a knock at her door. Mock politeness. She turned in her chair as Ariana stepped inside. The woman smiled, her eyes eating up the sight of Green. “How are you finding your collar?” the executive walked to her, and placed a hand on top of her head. “It makes you look delectable.”

Green grimaced. “Th-thank you.” She would be punished for disobedience or rudeness.

“Our plan has almost reached it's conclusion,” Ariana stroked Green's head, her touch gentle. It sent a shiver down Green's spine, and she bit her lip. “And I think when this is all over, I'd like to take a nice, relaxing vacation. Alola sounds nice this time of year, don't you think? Alone on a beach... my, I bet you're quite the sight in a swimsuit, aren't you?” The executive's fingers traced down Green's face, her thumb brushing against the girl's lips.

“Yes...” Green could feel her face heating up. Images of Ariana in a swimsuit, lounging on a chair, came to her and she could not force them away.

“You are so ashamed of the things you want,” Ariana murmured. She leaned down, forcing the trainer to look her in the eyes. “Tell me what you want, pet.”

“I- I want...” she wanted out of here. She wanted to feel the red haired woman's touch. She wanted Red. Her pokemon. She felt so flustered, the heat in her face only making her moreso. She couldn't find words, felt so conflicted by everything.

Ariana took a step back and turned around, and bent forward, sticking her shapely ass in Green's face, whose eyes magnetized to it. The Rocket took her time in pulling her dress up, slowly revealing her toned legs, her thick thighs, and then her enormous, round ass. She wore a thin black thong, which only just concealed her holes. “You want this, don't you?” Ariana's voice was a seductive purr. “Tell me. If you want it, you have to say so.”

“I want it.”

Ariana reached back, hooking her thumbs under the band of her underwear and slipping them down, first revealing the ring of her asshole and then her pussy. “_What_ do you want, pet?”

“Your ass,” Green whined. She grabbed a hold of Ariana's thick butt, her fingers sinking in. She massaged the woman's cheeks, spreading her ass as her hands worked in circles, spreading the holes before her. She leaned forward, stuffing her face into Ariana's behind and breathing in the smell of her. It drove the brunette wild, her thighs grinding against each other as she smooched around the woman's butt, around the rim of her hole down to her cunt, nibbling at the cheeks. Ariana sighed, a relieved sound. Green's tongue began to tease her rim, tracing circles around it, making it twitch. The girl's arms hugged around Ariana's legs, pulling her tighter against Green's face.

The trainer's tongue began to lap against Ariana's butt hole, hungry and sloppy. Surrounded by so much ass, Green's head was finally clear of anything but desire. It was a burning feeling and she could feel it eating her up. Her panties were already soaked through, her thighs sticky. “Goodness, so eager,” Ariana breathed, keeping her composure despite how good it felt to be worked over. Green began to tongue fuck her proper, pressing her tongue hard against the hole. Ariana reached between her legs, her fingers grinding against her wet slit. “You act so demure, but you're nothing more than a little slut.”

Maybe she was right. And... so what? It felt so _good_, felt so natural to give in. She was made to be used, to serve. Red seemed to have known that right away, and what she wouldn't give to feel his cock fill her up- or fill up the ass she was eating out. She pictured Red holding Ariana down, pounding away at her stretched out ass, treating her like a set of holes while he made Green watch. She couldn't help but moan into the executive's butt, her vagina burning, needing relief.

Ariana grunted, grinding back against Green's tongue, her fingers rubbing her clit in circles. Her legs began to tremble as she came, and she bit down hard on her lip, bucking erratically, forcing Green to hold her tighter to keep up her work. When Ariana had finished riding the wave of her orgasm she pulled away, to Green's disappointment. The executive caught her breath, then turned back to face the brunette. “Such a good pet,” she cooed. She raised one leg, setting it on the desk. Her full, milky thigh was covered in her juices. “But you've made such a mess of me. Be a dear and clean me up, would you?”

Green hooked one arm around the woman's leg and leaned in, licking along her broad, soft thigh. The taste of her was sweet, and Green made sure she didn't miss a spot. “Mmh, what a lucky catch you were,” Ariana put her dress back in place was Green wiped at her mouth. “I've got plans for you, pet. Oh, so many plans.”

The Game Corner is the easiest base to be stationed at, they said. Oh, you do nothing all day, they said.

Man, fuck this.

Scout lay in a heap on the ground among the rubble of what used to be the hidden door and a good chunk of the wall. His head hurt, and his ears rang, and he couldn't quite see straight. Smoke filled the entry room of the first floor of the Rocket base, and though he couldn't see through the smog at who had made such an annoyingly bombastic entrance, he had a few good guesses. He reached for Furret's Poke Ball, and before he could hit the button something shot through the smoke, pouncing on top of him.

A huge paw crashed down on his wrist, and he yelped as the Poke Ball rolled out of his hand. Towering above him was an Arcanine, fangs bared in a snarl, smoke curling out of it's nostrils. Following behind it was that Red kid and his little harem of girls.

“That's right, motherfucker,” Red grinned, adjusting his hat. “Take me to your leader, we've got some business to attend to.”

Ariana walked down the hallway, the clacking of her heels echoing. She was in the lowest level of the base, heading toward the room containing the project. As she neared the door, two large steel slabs that opened only with the use of an authorized key card, she heard a deep rumbling from somewhere above her. She froze, waiting, listening for more. “Status report,” she spoke into the PokeGear on her wrist.

Someone responded immediately. “L-Lady Ariana! The boy and his friends, they've infiltrated the base! They're looking for you.”

Ariana smiled. “Good. Bring them to me, if you will. No need for anymore needless destruction of property, I think. I'll be on the bottom floor. I expect them here as soon as possible.”

“Y-yes, Lady Ariana.”

Her smile split into a sinister grin. Oh, how that made things easier. They came to her! She was on a lucky streak, as of late. She slid her key card through the lock, the mechanisms inside the door chugging as they slid open. “Well, looks like we'll be having a fun day,” she said as she stepped inside. The room was large, split into two levels. In the back was an observation deck at the top of a set of stairs, while the main room was mostly empty aside from one large piece of equipment. There were lots of tubes and wires trailing from it, and the base had a series of complicated switches, buttons and lights. Ah, but the gem of it was in the center, contained by glass cylinder.

“Won't we, Articuno?”


	21. "Quick & Dirty" 2.11: Blizzard Warning! VS Team Rocket! Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote the entire chapter and had entirely forgotten elaine so i had to rewrite the whole thing epic gamer moment please enjoy

They were led down into the depths of the Rocket Hideout. Rocket grunts glared at them as they passed, though Red didn't mind at all. Let em stare! It would have been hard to ignore the massive fire-type plodding alongside him, anyway. Their “guide” walked ahead, looking over his shoulder every few minutes. Janine, Yellow, and Elaine walked in front of Red, and while the two girls seemed composed there was something off about Yellow's demeanor, though he couldn't have put a finger on what, exactly. He didn't pretend to understand how bitches worked.

“Red,” Mew spoke, popping into existence at his side. She had been quiet since they'd gotten to the city, and he'd hoped that she would've stayed that way. “I think you're walking into a trap. The deeper we go... there's an energy here that could only belong to a legendary pokemon. Do you understand what that means?”

“Not really, and I'm not inclined to care,” he waved a dismissive hand. “I have little faith in Team Rocket's ability to beat me in a monster battle, given their shit track record. Honestly, I think you worry too much for your own good. If you can teleport or whatever, why don't you go take a nice vacation somewhere warm? Leave me alone, maybe?”

“I'll choose to pretend that you haven't won most of your battles by the skin of your teeth,” she sighed. “And say that you're severely underestimating their power, here. It doesn't matter how good you are, legendary pokemon are on a different level than anything you've fought before. There are few trainers in the world who can competently compare their skills to one.”

“Yeah, okay, so? I think you're missing the point here, Pinky,” Red said. “This is a rescue mission first and foremost. Really, are you gonna tell me I can back out now? I don't care what overpowered pokemon they've got waiting for me. I'm gonna kick it's ass, because they need to learn that fucking with me and friends is the wrong way to be living. Capiche?”

Mew covered her face with her hand, grumbling to herself. “I just... there's nothing I can do for you, if something goes wrong. The four of you are on your own, I just wanted you to know what you were going up against.”

“Well, do it with a bit less negativity next time,” he said. “You brought me here to do a job, so let me do it.”

She looked at him. “Fine.”

She was gone, just like that. Christ, what a nag. They headed down a long set of stairs that went to the lowest level of the complex, ending in a long hallway at the end of which was a massive set of doors. As they approached, Yellow turned to him and pulled him to the side. “Um, Daddy, listen...” the trap was fumbling his words, glancing in the direction of the doors. “Before we go in there, um- well, I have to tell you something.”

Red glanced between him and the door. “Yellow, can't this wait? Unless this is, like, an eleven on a scale of ten, I think we oughta stay focused on the situation at hand.”

“Um... yeah, you're right,” Yellow smiled. “It's no big deal.”

“_Ahem_,” the Rocket grunt cleared his throat, standing in front of the panel that opened the door. “Right through here, please, ladies and gentleman.” He pressed a button and the doors slid open with a mechanical whirring, revealing some kind of large laboratory. The centerpiece of the room was some large machine, inside of which was some massive bird pokemon with blue feathers. Walking down the staircase toward the back of the room was their real enemy, the woman in charge of the operation here.

“Scout, thank you for directing our visitors,” she said. “If you'd please go and fetch our dear Green for me.”

Red frowned. Scout saluted and headed off for some side room. The executive crossed the room to stand beside the captured legendary, looking over the four trainers that stood before her now. “Well, aren't you all quite the cute bunch,” her smiled grew wider when her eyes landed on Yellow, who shrunk beneath her gaze. “My, it has been a while, hasn't it?”

Red and Janine looked at their friend. “Oh, my!” the executive feigned surprise, covering her mouth with hand. “Did you not tell them? Well, I shouldn't be so surprised, after what you did. Shall I explain it to them, or would you like to?”

Yellow looked away.

“Yellow? What is she talking about?” Janine asked.

“Let me make my introduction, first. I am Ariana, one of Team Rocket's executives. I am in charge of Operation Sheer Cold, which as you have noticed is going quite well,” she smiled, placing one hand on the bird's container. “And before this, I was in charge of the team dispatched to obtain the legendary birds of the Kanto region. This was not so long ago. Your dear friend Yellow was on this team, as well, under my orders.”

“Ahaha, no way!” Elaine chuckled.

Red looked at the blonde, a silent question.

“No, she's right,” Yellow said. “I was a part of Team Rocket, before I met you. Actually... when you met me in the forest, I was on the run from them. And- and I know I should have said something sooner, but I just wanted to leave that behind. I didn't think we would get so involved in their business.” He turned to look at Red. “I'm sorry. I understand if you... don't want me around anymore.”

“Huh? I don't give a shit,” Red shrugged. To a perceptive eye, one could see Ariana deflate somewhat. “I mean, I guess I get why you didn't say anything but I really couldn't care what you were up to before we met. Unless you killed someone. Which is less of a deal breaker than you might expect, because I have no morals and the ass is fat.”

“You mean it?” the trap couldn't help but smile, looking between his friends.

“If Master trusts you, then I do too,” Janine said.

“And I~ don't really know you that well, so whatevs,” Elaine said.

“Such a saccharine display of friendship. How quaint,” Ariana said. “Such good people you've found, Yellow. It's a terrible thing, then, that you led them to their end. As apparently skilled at battle as you four are, I have no use for you, and the Boss doesn't either. What this means, children, is that I have free reign to do what I'd like with you.”

Scout returned then, gripping a leash in one hand. Green was pulled along at the end of it, a collar tight around her neck. “Green!” Red called, and her eyes seemed to light at seeing him.

“Perfect timing. I wouldn't get so excited, if I were you,” Ariana said. “She is only here because I want her to watch as I completely dismantle her little friends. Unless, of course... well, let's say I could be convinced into a generous mood for a little trade.”

“The hell are you talking about?” Red asked.

“Simple. Yellow, I would like you to return Zapdos to Team Rocket's rightful control, and in exchange I would be willing to hand your friend over. This is a limited time offer, so I should hope you brought it with you.”

There was silence.

“What the fuck,” Elaine exclaimed.

Yellow pulled out a Timer Ball, clutching it tightly. “It's right here, Ariana.”

“Whoa whoa whoa,” Red held a hand out against Yellow's chest, stopping him from walking forward. “Let's roll it back here a few seconds. What the hell is a Zapdos?”

“The legendary thunder bird,” Yellow said. “After seeing what they did to the other two, I couldn't stand it anymore. And Zapdos... I wouldn't hurt an electric-type like that. So I stole it. Before we went, I bought a Timer Ball. I caught it before they could, and ran. That's why I left. And I've been carrying it with me this whole time, too scared to let it go. But... I can't let them keep Green, either.”

“Yellow, you can't just _give_ it to them,” Red shook his head. “Besides, I'm gonna kick her ass.”

Ariana laughed.

“Daddy... are you sure?”

“Hell, if these chucklefucks can capture three of them, we can beat one,” he said, stepping forward. Arcanine followed up behind him, snarling fire. Elaine followed up, Ninetales flashing out of it's ball to take it's place next to Arcanine.

“Red!” Green called his name, and he looked at her. “When did you get an Arcanine?”

“Right before we came to save you. Isn't he cool?”

Green sighed. “Did you train Growlithe _at all_ before you evolved it?”

“I mean, no? When would I have had time for that?”

“Most pokemon that evolve through stones don't learn moves after,” she said. “Arcanine's never going to know any fire move besides Ember, unless you find a TM for one.”

He looked between her and the fire dog, whose tail wagged. “Is my dashing attempt to save you the best time to be critiquing me as a trainer?”

“Oh, enough of this nonsense,” Ariana sighed. She pressed a button on the front of the machine. There was a click, and a whoosh as the glass dropped down from around Articuno. At once, the temperature in the room began to descend. The bird moved sluggishly at first, it's eyes fluttering open to reveal their piercing red color. It stood to full height, feathers blooming. As they did, mist began to roil across the ground in waves. It looked around the room, as if in a daze. “Articuno! Heed my command! Destroy them!”

It let loose a cry that shook the room, spreading it's wings. There was a sudden flurry of ice and snow, obscuring Red's vision. He covered his face with his arms, wincing as sharp rime cut across his skin. When the indoor storm had died down, the room had been completely covered. The legendary bird stepped down off the machine, looming mightily over the humans.

“Okay, you big blue fuck, let's do this,” he pointed. “Arcanine, use Extreme Speed!”

The dog disappeared, moving impossibly fast. Ninetales followed, dashing behind with a Quick Attack.

Articuno gave another call and a wave of horrible chill washed across the room. There was a crashing sound as Arcanine and Ninetales hit the ground, encased in solid blocks of ice. Red gaped. “Do you see now what you're up against?” Ariana laughed, her arms crossed just beneath her bosom. “This isn't like battling some silly wild pokemon, boy! This is the strength of a pokemon deemed legend!”

Now what the _fuck_ could they do against that? Arcanine had been his only real answer. Nidoqueen would fare even worse, given her typing. Shit! There had to be some way to beat this thing, think! He couldn't brute force his way through this. So, what option did that leave him? Well, none. He needed time to think. “Okay, you really gotta pull through for me here, buddy,” he muttered. “Go, Squirtle!” The tiny turtle landed in the snow, shivering, confused as to the exact nature of the environment it was in. Then it saw the massive bird.

Articuno swiped out with one wing, sending a spray of long, sharp icicles. Squirtle yelped and pulled into it's shell. The ice shattered against the water-type's hard back, but sent it hurtling through the air backwards. It crashed against the wall and dropped into the snow. “Okay, I would have liked some heads up about the ice bird,” Elaine said, returning Ninetales. “We won't be able to win like this.” The turtle popped back out, and it's eyes nearly bugged out of it's head when it saw another barrage of ice flying for it. It squealed, and blasted water at the ground to fling itself out of the way.

The ice-type moved, spiraling through the air to meet the turtle shell, batting it to the ground with a wing. Squirtle hit the ground so hard it bounced, and there was a sharp crack as the shell broke, one ragged line running up the middle. The turtle dropped to all fours, already breathing heavily. Red's fist clenched. The bird approached, raising one clawed talon to stomp down.

A strange whistling interrupted it, and something hurtled through the air towards it. Before Articuno could react there was a rumbling explosion in it's face. Squirtle scrambled out of the smoke, ducking behind Red's legs. Janine stepped forward, and she and Elaine held out Poke Balls to return their now fainted Voltorb and Geodude. They both held up a peace sign, saying in unison “Self-Destruct Tag Team Combo~!”

“Hell, that worked better than what I could've come up with,” Red returned Squirtle to it's ball. Articuno shrieked, blowing the smoke away with it's wings. Red and Janine sent out Kadabra and Venonat as the ice-type shot forth a wall of churning frost and wind. Before it could make contact, the two pokemon erected psychic barriers, straining to hold back the veritable avalanche. “Come on, hold it... hold it!” Kadabra winced as it's spoon began to bend backwards, and Venonat's eyes flickered, a warning signal.

“Pikachu!” Yellow cried. “You have to help!”

His Poke Ball sailed through the air, popping open. Its beam of light splattered against the ground- revealing Magikarp, flopping uselessly. “Oh. My god. This stopped being funny so long ago,” he held out his hand to return the fish, but watched as it got picked up and tossed about by the winds. “Oh, shit!”

“Aha! Kadabra, use Telekinesis!” Kadabra's eye glinted, and it reached out a claw. A faint outline of psychic energy took hold of Magikarp, steering it through the winds at high velocity. It cracked against Articuno's beak, staggering it. The attack died down, and once the barriers dropped Kadabra staggered, exerted from the effort. “Fuck yeah, baby!” Red shook a fist, grinning.

Magikarp sailed through the air and smacked into the wall. It's lips gaped open and shut, then closed as it's eyes fluttered. It's body began to glow with radiant light, and it began to grow, it's body elongating, snaking out. The legendary bird crowed, and opened it's beak, charging an Ice Beam. “Kadabra! Light Screen!” Kadabra took a steadying breath, then held it's spoon out. The golden shimmering barrier reappeared, protecting Magikarp. Ice grew out around the screen and Kadabra dropped to a knee, putting one claw behind the other for support. Venonat hopped forward, eyes glowing red, thickening the screen.

“Did you know, Red, that the famous Ice Beam technique created by Lorelei was inspired by the legend of Articuno,” Ariana smiled as she watched the ice-type battle. “So Lorelei claims, when she was still a young trainer she sought out Articuno, wanting to confirm it's existence herself. With just this one ability, Articuno utterly annihilated each of her pokemon in one shot. This is what awed her enough to make her so intently hone her skill as a trainer. She told this story in a radio interview she gave in Goldenrod City, in the Johto region.

“And in that very same interview, she also expressed her frustration that the ability she developed, an ode to the might of Articuno, could only replicate an eighth of the damage of the move that was used against her.”

The top of Kadabra's spoon twisted around entirely and fell off. It's ears flattened and it's mustache blew back, before it fell face first into the snow. The barrier shattered, and the Ice Beam battered against Venonat's flimsy shield. The bug's eyes flickered once before it slumped over. Ice slammed into the wall, growing around the shifting, fluid form that had been Magikarp, encasing it in a tomb of ice. “Magikarp!” Yellow gasped. “No...”

“Do you grasp, now, what your pathetic attempts at bravado will get you?” Ariana laughed. “Team Rocket possesses power you couldn't dream of! Give up now, and I'll make sure your pokemon end up in the hands of qualified grunts once I obliterate you!”

“Yellow,” Red turned to him. “Can you let Zapdos out?”

He shook his head. “I don't think I could control it. It's just as likely to attack us as it is Articuno. And if they've got some sort of trap waiting for it... I can't.”

“Right, sure. It'd be too easy otherwise,” he grumbled. He called forth Squirtle once again, kneeling to touch it up with a Super Potion as Spinarak scuttled forward, free from it's ball. Squirtle shook itself, but seemed in better shape now. “Listen, man, I really don't got a game plan for you on this one. Just try not to get hit, I'll figure something out.” Squirtle considered this, huffed, and tottered out after the bug-type.

“I can at least help with Pikachu,” Yellow said, summoning his electric rat. The trio of small pokemon gathered together, utterly insignificant compared to the majesty of the ice bird.

“Geez, can't you guys get some stronger pokemon?” Elaine sighed. She threw out her ball, and the rotund shape of Snorlax came forth, towering behind it's allies.

Articuno began to whip up another ice storm. Snorlax grunted, scooping up the other pokemon and shielding them with it's back. It's face was strained as it tried holding it's footing against the buffeting winds and frost. Spinarak climbed out from it's grasp, scuttling down the plain of the bear's belly, and began to web it's paws to the ground. “Well, it can't move us, at least,” Red said. “But that's gonna wear down Snorlax after too long, and we can't get to Articuno through that wind. It's another stalemate.”

Green, meanwhile, had gotten separated from Scout in all the chaos. She hid on the staircase in the back of the room, peering over the railing. Worry twisted in her chest, and she chewed her lip. She had to find some way to help, but how? She didn't have her pokemon with her, but could she find them? She glanced up at the door that opened into the observation deck. She scampered up the steps, staying low to avoid notice, and slipped inside.

The room here was just as cold, and a fine layer of frost covered everything. No Poke Balls in sight, either. There was another door in the back with a glass pane window. She peered through it, flinching at the sound of Articuno's shrill cry. It seemed like an office. Desk with a computer, cabinets and shelves with books. And there, on the desk! Two Poke Balls, unattended. Those had to be hers. She twisted the knob.

Locked.

She banged her fist against the door.

The ground rumbled beneath her feet and she stumbled backwards. She ran to the observation window. A bright beam of white light crashed against Articuno, sending it hurtling into the wall just below the deck, the windows rattling with the impact. The storm died at once, Snorlax letting loose a bellowing breath of relief. The ice casing that had imprisoned Magikarp fell apart, crashing to the ground, revealing the serpentine shape of Gyarados.

“Wh-what?” Ariana's jaw dropped.

“Kick that bird bitch while he's down, Snorlax!” Elaine pointed, grinning. “Hyper Beam!”

Before Articuno could properly recover, flashing red beams burst from Snorlax's eyes, pummeling the ice-type further into the wall. The other three pokemon, still cradled in the normal-type's arms, joined the bear's salvo, launching a barrage of electricity, water, and poisonous needles. “My... my legendary pokemon...” Ariana could only stare in disbelief. Articuno stumbled out of the crater in the wall, stumbling, before it collapsed to the ground, snow blooming up around it in a thin cloud. “Impossible...”

“And they said it couldn't be done,” Red said, returning Squirtle to it's ball. “Now, Janine, if you really wanna learn something today, pay close attention.” He strode over to the executive, who was still staring in shock at the defeated frost bird, and pushed her, bending her over the machine that once contained it.

“Wh-what do you think you're doing!?” she snapped, glaring at him over her shoulder.

“Putting a bitch in her place,” Red grinned, hiking her dress up, exposing her thick thighs and ass, a thin black thong running between the cheeks. He tugged her underwear down roughly, then spread her butt with his hands, revealing her holes.

“Why does he get to have all the fun?” Elaine huffed, folding her arms.

Ariana squirmed, feeling the head of his cock line up with her asshole. He grabbed an arm and wrenched it behind her back. “Unhand me! Y-you pathetic _twerp_!” Ariana snarled, her face pressed against the ice cold machinery. Her struggling made her ass jiggle, and he laid a hard smack across one ass cheek that made her yelp. He thrusted inside of her, plunging balls deep in one stroke. Ariana let out a shuddering, pained gasp, her hands gripping the machine tight.

She was tight and warm, her ass soft and snug against him. He grabbed a handful of her red hair and pulled back. She grunted, squeezing down around his dick. He started pounding, slamming in and out of her with no remorse. She whined with each thrust, the clapping of her cheeks matching the slapping of his balls against her. “You can capture a legendary, but you can't take a dick up the ass?” Red said. “Or maybe you just don't want to admit how much you like it?”

Green watched from behind the window, one hand pressed against the glass and the other working her pussy over, her fingers and palm already soaked. The sight of them, his dick breaking her voluptuous ass, built such an intense fire inside her it made her knees weak. She rubbed light, quick circles around her clit, hips jerking with each rotation. She wondered if fucking Ariana felt better than fucking her, and the thought sent a quivering feeling through her slit, made a moan escape her lips.

Ariana's eyes shut tight, biting down on her lip as she took Red's dicking- his dick was so _huge_\- trying to ignore how wet she was, how she could feel her juices running down her thighs. The indignity of being ravaged by such a fat, hard cock! A woman of her stature, reduced to a moaning, horny- no, not horny, angry, she was angry- mess. A hand slipped between her legs, sliding over her pussy, dipping inside her. Ugh, wait, was that _her_ hand? “You're no better than the other Rocket bimbos,” Red grunted, unrelenting in his ass fucking. “A pretty set of holes cumming all over my dick.”

Elaine rolled her eyes, pulling her dick out of her pants. “Gee, he sure loves to hear himself speak,” she said, stroking her hard prick. It was hard not to, watching all of Ariana's curves bounce off of Red's body. And what she wouldn't give for a warm hole for herself, too.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, a small hand taking her dick. “Why don't you let me take care of that,” Yellow said from behind her. “Think of it as thanks for helping us beat Articuno.”

Hard to say no to a well deserved reward.

“Janine~ Come play too,” Yellow said.

“No, no, Master said this was important!” Janine watched intently as Red ravaged the Rocket executive, scribbling notes down on a small pad.

Red pulled free from Ariana's ass, the hole gripping at him as he came out, and he hauled her around by the hair, forced her to her knees. He grinded his cock across her face, prodding at her cheek. “Filthy-” before she could finish what she would have said, he drove his dick inside her mouth, jamming it down her throat. She gagged, her hands coming up and slapping against his thighs, tears welling in her eyes. He pulled her into his thrusts by her hair, the head of his cock bludgeoning the back of her throat. The room filled with the _glrck glrck_ sound of a proper throat fucking.

Mascara ran down the executive's cheeks, streaming in a mixed river of her tears. Her fingers curled desperately against her g-spot, her legs quivering as messy strands of slobber drooled down her chin, soaking the front of her clothes, splattering on her thighs. It was _so_ beneath her to be such a useful cock sleeve. Especially to such an arrogant boy! He grabbed the back of her head and forced her down, pressing her nose to his crotch. She coughed, spit shooting out from her nose and mouth at the same time her orgasm hit hard. She groaned around Red's cock, her eyes rolling up in their sockets.

He groaned, feeling his dick swell as he started blowing rope after rope of cum down her throat. Her hands clenched, nails digging into his skin as she tried to swallow it down. It seemed like he would never stop, his nut spilling down her chin as it overflowed her mouth. He pushed her off him with a sigh, his dick slick and shiny, dripping. She fell back against the containment machine, eyes half-lidded, utterly defiled.

“Stopping crime one busted nut at a time,” Red placed his hands on his hips, satisfied.

“God you're lame,” Elaine said, zipping her pants back up. Yellow walked away from her, licking the futa girl's cum off his hand. “The whole air of coolness you had for beating up one of the legendary birds totally just went poof.”

“Oh, like you'd know what cool is,” Red spat.

“Ah, Master,” Janine approached, putting her notepad away in a pocket. “I don't mean to rain on our parade, but I don't see Green anywhere.”

He whirled around, trying to find her. “Goddamnit, where-”

Green barreled into him, hugging him tightly, coming out of nowhere. He froze, then wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you,” she whispered, burying her face in his chest.

“Um, yeah. Of course.”

“This display of young love is sweet and all,” Elaine said. “But it's still fucking cold in here, so could we get the hell outta here?”

“I agree,” Yellow snuck up beside Red and Green, pushing them apart. “No PDA!”

“What should we do about Articuno?” Green asked, decidedly ignoring Yellow's presence. “We can't just... leave it here with Team Rocket, can we?”

“We'd need the ball they caught it in,” Yellow said, shrugging. “And I don't think we have the time to find it. Leaving before the rest of the grunts decide to try and stop us is the smarter move for now. There's just nothing we can do.”

“I am sure we can find some way to rescue Articuno, eventually,” Janine said.

“Right, right, let's get a move on, ladies,” Red said, jerking his thumb at the exit.

“Ah, wait,” Green tugged on his sleeve. “I need to get my pokemon back, first.”

Yeah, there was always one inconvenience.

It was sometime later. A mound of snow began to shift, and out popped an Alolan Sandshrew, Scout crawling out after it. He was shivering, his skin an unhealthy looking bluish color. The lab was a mess, it looked like a Winter bomb had gone off. Most of the machinery was broken, or tossed aside. He pulled himself free, his shaky hands wiping at the snow that still clung to his clothing. The room was vacant- no Ariana, no Articuno.

He stalked toward the exit door, rubbing at his arms, trying to warm himself up.

“This job fucking sucks.”


	22. "Quick & Dirty" 2.12: VS. Erika!

“NO BOYS ALLOWED!

\- Celadon City Gym <3”

Red stared at the sign hanging beside the door, bewildered. “Is that allowed? Can they just do that?”

Green, standing next to him, shrugged her shoulders. “Seems like they can.”

It was early in the morning, and the last vestiges of Articuno's snow storm whorled through the air, small flakes of snow melting against the ground. He had woken up early, riding only a few hours of sleep. The moment he'd climbed into bed he'd been able to think of nothing but his next Gym battle. Green had already been awake by the time he'd gotten out of bed, sitting at the table in their room with a freshly brewed cup of coffee.

He had _hoped_ he could get his badge before the other two woke up, and they could leave town by noon. Dealing with Team Rocket's bullshit had eaten up far too much of his time, so far as he was concerned. It had been stupid to assume that things would work out in a straightforward manner. “How the hell am I supposed to get my badge, then?” he asked, peering inside through the opaque glass of the Gym door.

“You'll have to find someone else to get it for you,” she said.

He turned to look at her.

“Someone who isn't me.”

“Oh, come on,” he walked over to her. “Green, you beat Misty all by yourself. _Plus_, you don't even need to win, this time. You just have to distract everyone inside long enough so that I can sneak in.”

“Yeah? What's your plan after that? You think the leader will battle you just because you ignored the sign on the front of the building?”

“Yes.”

She stared up at him.

She sighed. “Fine.”

The inside of the gym was built like a garden, a veritable jungle of flora. Plants hung from the ceiling in pots, or grew along the walls. There were rows of planted flowers arranged to form pictures of pokemon on the ground, and the entire building had a fresh, earthy scent threaded with a miasma of different kinds of flowers. Green looked around, watching as the Gym trainers tended to the plants, quietly ignoring her presence.

“Um, excuse me,” Green tapped a girl on the shoulder. “I'm here to challenge the Leader to a battle. Do you know where I might find her?”

“Oh, sure,” the Gym trainer, who knelt in front of a plant bed, pointed towards the back where the building became a greenhouse, separated from the main building by a curtain of flowers tied together. “She's probably back there. If she's asleep, just wake her up.” She went back to work.

Asleep? “Thanks,” Green said. It seemed like a bit of a strange Gym, but not too out of the ordinary. Why the no boy rule? She pushed through the curtain into the greenhouse, which was full of more exotic plants, most of them ones she had never seen before. The air was different here too, warmer, and there was a cloying, sweet scent. Just enough to notice, but too distant to place a name to.

The eastern portion of the room descended a couple steps and led out to a proper battlefield, though no one was there. The room got bigger toward the west, where she could see the thick trunk of a large tree, that grew up and through a hole in the ceiling. At the base of the tree was a woman, dozing, wearing a yellow kimono. Green stood in front of her, looking down at her. That was the Leader, no doubt about it... but it felt a little weird, waking someone up like that.

“Excuse me,” Green said. The woman didn't stir. Green frowned. Couldn't Red have gotten one of the others to do this? She knelt, took the Leader's shoulder, and gave her a soft shake. “Hello, I'm here for a battle.”

The sleeping woman's dark eyes fluttered open. “Hm? Ah... a Gym challenger? How pleasant,” she murmured. She stretched with a yawn, and then stood, brushing at her kimono. She had black, shoulder length hair that she absently played with, trying to fix the messiness caused by sleep. “I apologize. I just find it so relaxing to be among plant life. Don't you think so?”

“Sure, it's nice,” Green watched as the Leader walked, reaching her hand out to brush against the fronds and leaves nearby.

“My name is Erika, I am the Leader here in Celadon,” she said. “We can battle on the field over there. Say, has the weather started clearing? It's been so worrisome the last few days...” she trailed off, speaking to herself. Green followed, walking down onto the arena. Here there was simple foliage around the boundaries of the field, though behind the spot where the Leader was supposed to stand was a quite large, red flower.

“Before we start, can I ask a question? It's not really about the battle, but,” Green took her place across from Erika, who was humming now. “What's the sign on the front of the building about? 'No boys?'”

“It seems a bit mean, yes?” Erika laughed. “It is because of the flower behind me. This is a very old Vileplume, who belonged to the founder of this Gym. After it's trainer passed, it planted itself in the ground here, and it has slept ever since. That candy smell in the air is because of it. The spores from it's flower have no effect on women, but for some reason when they come into contact with men, it acts as a rather powerful aphrodisiac. Actually, male trainers can just call the Gym to schedule a battle ahead of time, so that I may find a more appropriate battlefield.”

Great. “That's interesting,” Green nodded, trying to think of a way to forewarn Red.

“Now then, shall we begin our battle?” Erika smiled, producing a Great Ball from somewhere in the long sleeve of her kimono.

“Right,” Green nodded. She threw out Charmeleon's Poke Ball, and the fire lizard landed in a crouch, tail whipping from side to side.

Erika's hands came together, ball held between her fingers, and she murmured something to herself as if praying, before tossing her ball in an underhand throw. It exploded, and the light formed into a ambulatory mass of vines and moss with eyes that towered over the fire-type. “This is the prized pokemon of the Celadon Gym,” she said. “Tangrowth!”

Red sat on Nidoqueen's shoulders, peering in through a higher up window that gave a good view of the fight. “You think you could take that, Nidoqueen?” he asked. The blue pokemon huffed, because it was a stupid question. It was nice to get a view of the opponent before actually having to fight them, and now that he saw it was just one big plant thing, he had complete confidence he would be getting his badge, no problem.

Tangrowth's fibrous arms extended out from it's body before Charmeleon could act, wrapping around the lizard and raising it into the air. The fire-type thrashed, beating uselessly at the plant's spongy flesh with it's claws. Tangrowth slammed Charmeleon into the ground, then again, sending up dust clouds with each impact. The lizard's mouth lit with flames and it bit down, sinking it's fangs deep into Tangrowth's skin. The vine pokemon recoiled, losing it's hold on it's opponent.

Red pressed the trigger on Kadabra's ball, and the psychic fox came to float next to it's master. “Okay, Kadabra, this should be a pretty simple operation,” Red leaned closer, and the psychic-type nodded conspiratorially. “All you have to do is Teleport me inside that building, preferably out of sight of the Gym Leader.” Kadabra considered this, it's tail swishing in thought. The windows rattled as several heavy seeds exploded against the ground inside, knocking Charmeleon to the floor. Christ, that grass-type seemed like a real motherfucker.

Kadabra took Red by one shoulder and pressed it's spoon to the window, eyes shutting as it began to channel it's energy. The spoon and it's trainer began to glow with purple energy and in the next moment, before he could even blink, Red was sitting inside the gym behind the trunk of a large tree. He looked up at the window where he'd been looking through before. Kadabra gave him a thumbs up. Well, he would've preferred to have those two inside _with_ him, but oh well, whatever.

Red crawled forward on his hands and knees, trying to stay out of line of sight. What the hell was that smell? He rubbed at his nose, crouching behind a bush to watch the battle. Charmeleon peeled itself from the ground, and the fire on it's tail small, wispy. He pulled out the PokeDex, focusing in on the Leader's pokemon. Tangrowth was built like a shit brick house, and had the ability to match. “Charmeleon, use Fire Spin!” Green called. The lizard's cheeks distended, and then a whirling vortex of fire shot out of it's maw, ensnaring Tangrowth.

“Clever,” the Leader said (what had her name been? Erika?) “But you'll have to do better than that if you want to defeat my pokemon. Use Ancient Power!” Wincing through the fire, the plant slammed it's fists into the ground. Two large chunks of rocks launched into the air, and then were held there by some mysterious force. Red winced, both at the attack Green was about to take and the painfully hard erection throbbing in his pants. Where had that come from? Tangrowth threw it's hands forward and the rocks followed suit, hurtling through the air and crashing against Charmeleon's body.

Green muttered something to herself, but Red found it hard to understand. His head felt heavy, and it was hard to think very well. Shit, did Kadabra fuck the Teleport up somehow? He could feel sweat beading up on his skin, and it felt like he was a human furnace. “I should've expected something like that,” Green sighed, returning Charmeleon. She retrieved Bellsprout's ball and threw it. “You'll have to pull through here, Bellsprout!”

It felt almost like he was floating away from his own body. More as if his cock was the one in charge. Red felt himself stand up, and start walking toward the battlefield. He knew that was bad... but not why, or rather, it seemed insignificant in whatever case. “Um, excuse me,” Erika spoke, holding one hand up to halt the battle. “You shouldn't be here, sir. It's quite dangerous- did you not read the sign?”

Green wheeled around. “R-Red!?”

As he walked he undid his belt and pants, stepping out of them as he went. His dick already poked out through the front slit of his boxers, swelled and veined. Erika sighed, “oh dear...” as Red's hand clasped around the back of Green's neck, walking her along with a timid whimper before throwing her to her knees next to Erika. Before the Leader could react, Red put a hand on top of her head and forced her into position next to Green.

Tangrowth, standing next to Bellsprout now, reached over and covered the bulb pokemon's eyes.

With a hand on the back of their heads, he pulled them close to his cock on either side, pressing them together until their lips were forced to meet around the girth of his rod. Green squirmed, horny and uncomfortable with such direct eye contact with Erika as their mouths met around his dick. He started thrusting with no abandon, grunting with each stroke between their soft lips.

Green began to work her tongue around the side of his shaft, and Erika followed suit, sharing a sloppy kiss around his cock. He grabbed two handfuls of their hair, using them with an animal ferocity. All thought had gone out the window, and all he could think about now was how much cum he could pump into these girls. They could feel him twitch, and he began to unload rope after rope between them. Some of it shot off onto the ground, but much of it went into their mouths, covering their tongues with his salty taste, down their chins, onto their clothes.

His dick still ached for release. Maybe even more, now. He shoved Green to the ground, then grabbed Erika and forced her on top of the other girl. “B-but he came already,” Green whined. She liked the way it felt to have the Gym Leader on top of her, though...

“He'll be like this for a few hours, until the Vileplume's spores wear off,” Erika said, looking down at her challenger, face flushing when she felt her kimono flip up. She was slim and pale beneath her robes, her ass a cute bubble atop her legs. She had a thick crop of dark pubic hair, trimmed nicely. “We will simply have to endure until he's finished.” Red shoved himself inside her, taking her in one go, his hands gripping her hips.

“_Oh_,” Erika gasped, entirely full. Her head drooped, nestling in the crook of Green's neck as he began to ride her, slamming against her ass with each thrust. He could already feel the Leader growing wetter, and her pussy ate him up greedily. Her hands began to grope spasmodically at Green's chest, her breathing heavy against the girl's collar. Green could feel her own arousal flash in her crotch, and it was hard to take her eyes away from the sight of Red looming over them, turning the Gym Leader into a mess. Green stroked Erika's hair with one hand, while the other slid between the grass trainer's legs, finding her swollen clit. Green's touch made her shudder, gasping for breath.

Erika writhed between them, hiding her breathy moans in Green's chest. Red's pace was picking up, delivering a brutal fucking that made her feel like she was to be split open. She felt his hand grab one ass cheek roughly, kneading it, before he slid his thumb down to circle around her asshole. “Mmf,” Erika groaned, felt his digit slip into her puckered hole. She began to lick and kiss Green's throat, now fully caught up in pleasure.

Red leaned forward, feeling another swell of orgasm. The sounds of their fucking filled the room, a lewd orchestra of wet sounds and moaning. “Fuck,” he hissed, unable to stop himself from blasting inside of her, filling her up with cum to the womb. It felt like her walls were squeezing down on him, trying to milk every drop out of him. He pulled out of her, watching a stream of his hot spunk run out of her.

He grabbed the Leader and shoved her to the side, onto her back. Then he took Green by the back of the head and pressed her face into the Leader's used cunt. Green's nose was pressed into the woman's pubes, and she could feel his seed and her juices against her face. Without further prompting she began to clean Erika's snatch, reveling in the taste of the combined fluids. Green's ass was stuck up in the air, and she wiggled it, beckoning Red inside of her.

Erika moaned, shivering at Green's passionate oral, the girl's tongue working over every inch and fold of her slit. She hadn't expected to get so caught up in this, but it just felt too good not to. She began to grind against Green's tongue, whose hands had now also wrapped around her thighs to keep her in place. “Oh, I'm going to-” Erika could hardly speak, and Green's moaning against her pussy sent her over the edge.

She pushed Green's face harder into her pussy as she came, biting down on her lip as she thrusted erratically, holes spasming. Red let out another busted nut inside of Green, his cum spilling out and running down the inside of her legs in thick streams. When he was finished with her, she collapsed, her face resting against the Gym Leader's thigh, the two of them breathing heavily.

His cock still stood, gloriously erect.

“Miss Erika? Is everything okay in here?” A voice, from behind him. “We heard some weird sounds and-”

He turned around, seeing the Gym trainer peeking in through the curtains.

“A-a boy?”

He grinned.

Red walked through Celadon City, whistling, making his way to the Pokemon Center. It was harder to say what his best accomplishment of the day was- getting his fourth gym badge, or stuffing the pussy of every chick inside that gym.

Damn, it was hard being this good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of the second arc! wew. four badges down, four to go. i hope everyone's enjoying the story so far. as a reminder, i have a few social media sites you can follow me at, if you would like to for whatever reason?
> 
> twitter: https://twitter.com/SleezeC  
curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/SleezeCore


	23. "OPERATION: Blast Burn" 3.1: It's Super Effective!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> third arc time

“Do you think there's something wrong with it?”

Green looked up from her book. Squirtle nimbly bounded over Voltorb, who had charged at it in a roll. The electric-type skidded to a halt, throwing a quick zap in the turtle's direction. The starter pokemon spewed forth a blast of water into the air, sending it flying to the ground just as the bolt of electricity sailed through where it had been. “No, it looks like it's doing fine.”

Yellow huffed. “You know what I mean. Why hasn't it evolved?”

It was a good question. Abra had been on Red's team for less time and had evolved already. And after what it went through defeating Articuno, it really _should_ have by now. She winced as the ninja's electric-type crashed into Squirtle, crushing it into the ground. They were on Route 8, having stopped for a lunch break on their return trip to Lavender Town. They had no bikes with which to access Cycling Road, and despite Red's expletive-laced arguments to let them through anyway, they had no access to Fuchsia City without taking the long way around. After they'd eaten, Red and Janine had decided to get some training in.

Far be it from Green to be able to interpret what went on in Red's head, but he had to have the same worry. Despite his attitude, he _was_ making strides in improving as a trainer, so it had to be on his mind. The water-type flipped to it's feet, wheeling around to face the returning ball. It swatted Voltorb to the left with it's tail, then pounced, spraying blast after blast of water into the electric pokemon's face. It was strong enough, for a Squirtle. “It will when it's ready,” she slipped her bookmark into the book and set it aside. “I've got to use the bathroom,” she stood, smoothing out her dress.

“Don't get lost again~” Yellow stuck his tongue out.

Green rolled her eyes, heading off into the bushes behind the cover of trees. She wasn't fond of having to use the bathroom in the wilderness, but she didn't mind the privacy. She leaned against a tree, sliding her panties down before squatting. If so many bad things stopped happening to her when she went off alone, this could almost be relaxing. She hadn't realized how little peace and quiet she got traveling with those three.

She started peeing, and her thoughts turned to her own team. It wouldn't be very fair of her to say too much about Squirtle, given her own two pokemon had comparatively little battle experience, though Charmeleon was a powerhouse when it did get to fight. Battling was only a small part of what had excited her about getting to journey on her own, but she still felt somewhat lacking. Not to mention that her other pokemon was a bigger pervert than any of her friends. A feat of its own, but not useful in battle.

Something soft and wet prodded her cheek.

Her eyes snapped open as it dragged up the side of her face, leaving a slimy trail in its wake, catching and flicking up strands of hair. She scrambled away, trying to snatch up her underwear and nearly tripping. A pudgy, squat Lickitung stared at her with beady, vacant eyes, its tongue lolling stupidly from its mouth. “What are you even _doing _here, you freak!?” she snapped, trying to rub away the gross saliva dribbling down her cheek. These things were rare, and she'd never even seen one on TV.

The pink pokemon only blinked in response before waddling forward, it's tongue wavering in the air trying to grasp at her. She grimaced, grateful that she'd brought her pokemon with her. She threw out Charmeleon's Poke Ball, the fire lizard forming out of the splash of light. It's tail snapped back and forth, and it snarled at the approaching normal-type. The chubby pink lizard, undaunted, wrapped it's tongue around Charmeleon without a second thought. Before the fire-type could free itself, the tongue swung and slammed it snout first into a tree. There was a wet slurping sound as the tongue retracted, pulling the fire-type close enough for Lickitung's stubby arm to crack it across the jaw with a punch, backed by surprising force.

“Charmeleon, Fire Spin!” The lizard's cheeks ballooned, and then from it's maw sprayed a whorl of flames that set upon the wild pokemon. It flinched, releasing the fire starter as it stumbled back from the barrage of fire. This thing was tougher than she'd expected. Charmeleon lashed out, swiping at the enemy's rotund belly. The tongue wrapped out her pokemon's arm, tugging it to the ground. The pink lizard reared back and stomped down on Charmeleon's back with a snapping sound. The fire-type's tail straightened, then fell limp.

Oh, shit. The tubby pink pokemon continued advancing toward her, ignoring the fire stinging it's body. She stepped away, drawing Bellsprout's ball as she did. Why didn't things like this happen to Red, or Janine? The plant pokemon's ball snapped open, putting Bellsprout right in the pink pokemon's way. It's plant bulb head lolled loose on it's body as it sized the opponent up. Lickitung's own assessment was much quicker, and it raised a heavy foot and stomped the squishy plant into the ground. “Use Wrap!” Green commanded, wincing. The grass-type's vines reached out, grasping around one of Lickitung's legs.

The normal pokemon huffed and, undaunted, charged at her. Bellsprout flopped uselessly as it clung to the pink monster, trying to cease it's momentum. Green yelped and tried to leap out of the way, but the thing's tongue snatched out around her ankle, sending her to the ground. Getting swallowed by a stupid fat animal had not been high on her list of ways to die. “Leech Seed! Bellsprout, _quick_!” Bellsprout's round mouth clamped down on Lickitung's skin as it regurgitated up a fat, sharp seed, embedding it into the lizard.

Its roots took hold quickly and green energy began to emanate from the normal-type, feeding into Bellsprout, whose leaf appendages grew larger, more vibrant. While it's tongue kept a strong hold of her, Lickitung itself had frozen in place, face contorted in pain as the seed sapped it's strength. She tried to wriggle free, and found herself stuck in it's tight grip. Wherever the tongue touched her skin was wet and feverishly warm, a strange tingling, numbing sensation spreading along her ankle and foot.

Ah, what was thing doing to her? She had no idea what these pokemon were even capable of, and hadn't seen the need to bring her PokeDex when all she was doing was taking a piss. “Vine Whip, take this thing out!” Green commanded. The dual-type's leaves stretched out into long, thick green limbs that began to pummel into the pink pokemon's back, Bellsprout hitting harder than normal thanks to all the extra energy. If her pokemon could keep this up, this would be an easy win.

Lickitung's eyes snapped open.

It let go of her and crouched, a sudden wicked intelligence gleaming in it's eyes. She tried to get to her feet, yelping when the ankle that had been in the wild pokemon's grasp gave out. It felt like her foot hadn't been there at all. She caught herself on her hands and knees, scrambling out of the way as the normal pokemon's tongue slammed into the ground, adding momentum to it's surprising jump into the air. It almost seemed to freeze at the apex of it's jump, Green wide eyed as she watched, it's body turning, until it began to fall belly first- which would result in Bellsprout being crushed beneath it.

“Let go! Bellsprout, you have to let go!” she shouted, but it was too late. The poison-type was slow, had no great manual dexterity, and before it could begin to unlatch in response the two crashed into the ground, kicking up dirt into the air. Green flinched back, raising her arms to block the debris. When she looked back, Lickitung stood, breathing heavily, one chubby foot resting on the curve of Bellsprout's head, who showed no signs of consciousness. She felt a flare of anger. Her last option, gone. Maybe she _did_ need more training than she'd thought. If she ever got too- she could end up this thing's lunch.

Lickitung took one step forward, and a shadow leaped from behind it, landing on it's back and spraying it with a short burst of fire. The pink pokemon wailed, it's first real cry of distress, as it's assailant rained heavy blows down on it. Charmeleon! “You're back up!” she clapped out of pure joy, things having turned so suddenly. Lickitung's wide tongue reached up and snatched the fire-type, throwing it into the ground. The red lizard rolled with the landing, coming to it's feet. The normal-type huffed and lowered it's head before throwing itself into a running charge.

Charmeleon snarled and cocked back an arm, clenching it's fist. As it threw it's punch fire streaked behind it. Lickitung swung out with it's tongue at the same time and their blows hit in the same moment, fire exploding where Charmeleon's fist made contact. The two pokemon held their stance, bodies quivering from pain and the strain of the effort. Then they collapsed, Lickitung falling first and Charmeleon on top of it, both utterly exerted. Green sighed with relief, and pride in her pokemon.

Once more feeling had returned to her foot, she wobbled to her feet, finally getting a chance to fix her underwear. She walked over to where the pokemon had collided, returning her monsters to their balls. Despite it's weird obsession with trying to eat her, or whatever, she had to admit that it was strong. Maybe it would be worth it to capture... The pink pokemon's tongue curled up, smacking against her upper back. Before she could react it pulled, tearing her dress off her body. The ensuing momentum made her fall onto her ass- sitting right on the pokemon's tongue.

Her eyes widened, her face flushing at the sensation of it's soft, wet appendage against her. She could feel every minute twitch of it's length moving against her, and it felt warm against her pussy. Lickitung's eyes closed for a moment, pleased, and Green felt a strange, soft buzz radiate through her butt and into her thighs, a coursing feeling like an inner massage by billions of little bubbles. Where this feeling fed into her crotch made it felt like her slit had a fever, and she could feel sweat bead on her face at the sudden feeling of frustrated arousal. “Wh-what are you doing...” her words came out fumbled as she squirmed. It felt like her lower body was losing structure, had been replaced by nothing but sensation.

Lickitung stood suddenly, pulling it's tongue from beneath her. The sensation of it gliding against her sent echoing pangs of pleasure that made her jerk as she fell onto her back, unable to even sit. It spread her weak legs with it's arms, and the broad, flat plane of it's tongue pressed against her vagina, and just it's touch made her thighs tremble and her breath shudder. “G-gross... I just- just went to the bathroom,” her head felt clouded, it was hard to process just how much she was feeling. The tongue trailed up her body, everywhere it touched fading into the floaty nothingness the bottom half of her had become.

It curled and cupped one small breast, flicking at the nipple. She groaned, too lost in the sensations to protest any longer. Her body lay loose as the pokemon's tongue explored her, coating her with slick saliva. She felt consumed by the need to be filled, to suddenly have her holes stretched and plugged over and over. The tongue retracted until it's tip was again at her entrance, where it stroked her in long, labored licks. It felt like her entire body had become a nerve and the central point was her clit. She moaned wordlessly, felt her hole squeezing and loosening as the feeling washed over her in waves.

Then she felt it prod at the rim of her asshole, it's hot drool dribbling down the cheeks of her ass. It licked up from her pucker to her clit before dragging the tip back down to press lightly into her butthole, drawing slow, lazy circles as it soaked in the taste of her. There was a strange, breathy sound she realized was her, as her body suddenly wracked in a powerful orgasm. Her legs jerked, kicking out and shaking as her pussy contracted again and again. She felt an odd, full feeling before another jolt of pleasure shot through her. Her hands clenched and her hips bucked as she squirted, blasting cum in a spray that showered the pokemon's appendage.

That was new. The tongue pulled away from her body, leaving her twitching and useless, as it rolled up into the normal-type's mouth. It swallowed, looking fulfilled, before it's tongue fell out of it's mouth again and it plopped to the ground on it's butt. It's eyes closed, and after a few moments it was clear the pokemon had fallen asleep. It took nearly five minutes before any real feeling came back to Green's body and even when she could stand again, her legs were weak and her head was still cloudy.

She stumbled over to where Lickitung sat, one arm held over her scant chest, the other clutching an empty Poke Ball. After all that, it was only fair Lickitung at least win her a few battles. She tapped the button against the pink pokemon, sucking it inside the capsule. The lock pulsed with a faint red light, though the ball shook little in her palm. Then a click, and the lock flashed green before fading. She smiled to herself.

And then frowned. What was she supposed to _wear_?

Red howled with laughter, doubled over, hands on his knees as tears streamed down his face from the pure merriment. Green scowled, hands clenching as they covered her private parts, the remnants of her dress clutched in one hand. “It's not _that_ funny, Red!” she stomped, wishing he would finish up already and find her some clothes.

“No, I'm sorry, but it's objectively very funny,” Red wiped at one eye, shaking his head.

“I agree with Daddy,” Yellow giggled.

“Well no one asked!” Green snapped. She looked back at Red. “I can't go into any town like this, Red, seriously.”

“I have some extra clothes you can wear for now, Green,” Janine said, covering her mouth to hide her own amusement. “They might be a bit big on you, but we can go shopping once we reach Lavender so they should work for now.”

“Thank you, Janine,” Green sighed. “How'd your training go?”

“That was the longest I've seen Voltorb go without exploding,” Red said. “You're coming along nicely as my apprentice, Janine.”

“Thank you, Master,” Janine bowed. “Excuse me. I will go get those clothes.”

“How do you feel about Squirtle?” Green asked, turning attention back to the conversation. She watched him carefully, trying to read his reaction.

“Oh, he's kickass. Why?” Red raised a brow, lifting the brim of his hat to scratch his forehead.

“Well, don't you think it's... strange that he hasn't evolved yet? Not even once?”

“Why would that be strange?”

“Because you make him fight a _lot_. But he doesn't even seem close to turning into Wartortle.”

“What the fuck's a Wartortle?”

“If you want him to be able to keep up with the Gym Leaders you'll be fighting from here on out, I think you'll have to find a way to get him to evolve. And, since it seems likely we'll be running into Team Rocket again... do you think an unevolved starter pokemon can stand a chance in a fight against a legendary? There's no telling what they'll throw at us next.”

“Uh, he already did perfectly fine against a legendary,” Red folded his arms across his chest. “He's just as strong as my other pokemon. Maybe not in direct strength, but he's got, y'know... spunk. You just refuse to have any confidence in me as a trainer. I've got four badges, Green! What more will it take?”

She stared at him. “You didn't have to _battle_ for half of those.”

He glared back. “You- _agh_.” He snatched his hat off his head, running a hand through his hair. “Fine, whatever, maybe you're right. It might be better to evolve him sooner than later. But I don't want to hear any more criticisms of my gentle turtle son, you understand me?”

At least he was going to listen to her, for once. It was surprising to hear him actually relent on a point, for once. “I'm going to go change,” she said, but his arm crooked around her waist and pulled her tight against him, where she felt the bulge in his pants press against her ass.

“No need to put wrapping on the gift when it's already in front of me.”

Sometimes though, she thought, Red _did_ have good ideas of his own.


	24. "OPERATION: Blast Burn" 3.2: 「Destiny Bond」Pt. 1

“So... what do you think?”

Green's face flushed. Red studied her, eyes squinted in thought. She wore a white hat with a red Poke Ball design on it, a teal tank top (that did wonders for her tits), and a short, cute red skirt. She clenched at the hem of the skirt nervously, waiting for her friends to say something. “I mean... yeah, it's alright,” Red finally shrugged. Mostly he was tired of clothes shopping- they'd been at it for hours and wasting time that could be spent on something otherwise productive.

“Pass!” Yellow chimed in.

“Well, _I_ like it,” Janine smiled. “It looks nice, Green.”

Green's mouth pursed in frustration. “Fine. I'll just get this and we can go.”

She stepped back into the dressing room, shutting the curtain behind her. Lavender Town had a small boutique, and there were a few people milling about the shop. They must've seen her try on every piece of clothing in this place in however many combinations. Red folded his arms, glancing out the wide windows at the front of the store. It was less that he felt like being on the road, but more that this place sort of creeped him out. It was said that the town was a hot spot for ghosts, and while they hadn't run into any... something didn't sit right with him, regardless.

“So, Daddy, have you put any thought into your next Gym battle?” Yellow asked, leaning against him. “I hear the Fuchsia City leader's pretty tough.”

“Yeah, I'm not worried,” Red smirked, his hand coming to rest on the balls clipped to his belt. “Gym leaders are jack shit compared to a legendary pokemon, so as far as I'm concerned they can just leave the badge waiting for me outside when I get there.”

“Oh, I am not sure about that. Father is a tough opponent,” Janine said.

A pause.

“Huh?” Red looked at the ninja.

“Your dad's a Gym Leader?” Yellow asked.

“Yes, leader of the Fuchsia Gym,” she smiled. “Did I not mention this before?”

“No!” Red balked, then realized he wasn't actually sure. _Had_ she? “Why didn't you say something sooner? You don't think it'd be helpful for me to know, like, what type of pokemon he uses?”

“Gee, you sound pretty worried over 'jack shit'~” Yellow giggled.

“Well, I thought I had,” Janine shrugged. “And we hadn't been near Fuchsia until now. Besides, Master, if anyone can beat my father it's you!”

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes. He'd never needed to prepare for a battle before, why start now? Nidoqueen and Arcanine packed enough of a punch by themselves for a whole team, never mind what Kadabra brought to the table. “Man, how long does it take to change?” Green only had the one other pair of clothes in there than what she had tried on, what could she be doing? He got up from the small bench they'd been sitting on and tugged the curtain open.

The changing room was empty. “What the fuck?”

He peeked around, surprised. The clothes she had come in with were sitting puddled on the floor, but otherwise there was no trace of her. He stepped inside, bewildered. “Ah, maybe you shouldn't go in,” Janine said, coming to stand outside of it. “We don't know what made her disappear.”

“Oh wow, Green got herself kidnapped again,” Yellow stuck his tongue out. “Yawn. What's next, kinky public sex?” Despite the joke, the trap wiggled his brows at Red.

“I like your thinking, but this is some severe bullshit,” Red muttered, stepping out of the dressing room. “Remember when we could go a day without some random thing deciding to fuck with us? That was cool. It was way more chill, I can tell you that.”

Janine tensed up, suddenly alert. “Master.”

He glanced at her, then looked around the store. It was devoid of anyone but themselves, and disquieting with its sudden stillness. He grimaced, adjusting his hat. “I thought pokemon adventures were supposed to be fun and relaxed.”

“They are,” Yellow stood, moving next to his friends. “Just not for us.”

Red's eyes darted across the boutique, looking for anything out of the ordinary, for any sign of what had attacked. Racks of clothes, glass desks stuffed with jewelry, but nothing that struck him as noteworthy. Just what the hell was this? This didn't have Team Rocket's style, so what could it be? Not Mew, because as far as he was aware, he was the only one who could see her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something small and dark zip by. He wheeled around, launching forward a Poke Ball.

Kadabra landed on the ground, reaching one arm back to encase the three trainers in a translucent, purple box as it held forth the spoon in it's other claw. Pulses of soft, white energy radiated out from it, running over everything like a scanner. “What'd you see?” Yellow asked, clutching at his jacket. The fox's Foresight attack wasn't revealing anything, so had he just been seeing things?

“Look out!” Janine yelped.

A ball of shadowy energy slammed into Kadabra from it's right. The psychic-type went hurtling through the air, crashing through mannequins and clothes displays before crashing to the ground. The psychic energy around them flickered out. Well, that was bad. He turned to look in the direction the attack had come from- and was suddenly across the other end of the store, looking at a wall of clothes.

There was another short yelp, and Red oriented himself just in time to see Yellow sink into the floor in the blink of an eye, despite Janine's attempt to grab the blonde trap. The ninja's hand swung through empty air, barely able to react to the disappearance. Not only was whatever it was fast, it was strong. Nidoqueen was too slow, Arcanine too big to maneuver around all the shelves. But if it had beaten Kadabra in one shot, Squirtle... he frowned.

Shit, he _hated_ when Green was right.

“Master, what do we do?” Janine asked. She started to move toward him, but stopped herself, trying to keep her eye on the entire room.

“Ask me again when we can see this thing,” he grunted. Despite his incredibly well curated and awesome nonchalant attitude, he could feel his heart thudding in his chest. If this was what a ghost-type could do, he was going to have to lodge some complaints to the Pokemon League for allowing people to use this bullshit. It was a tricky game- send out Squirtle first, and it was bound to meet the same fate as Kadabra. But if he didn't call out his pokemon before the thing got to him, well, that was self-explanatory.

A purple claw coalesced out of the air in front of him, swiping mere inches from the tip of his nose. He stumbled back, cringing at the snap of pain as his head hit a clothes bar, but he whipped Squirtle's Poke Ball to the ground, summoning the water-type in a flash. It sprung from the ground in a rocketing headbutt, only to sail right through the hand as if it were more air, landing on the ground again confused. The disembodied hand waggled a finger, popping out of existence.

Then it came again, blinking into existence, a swiping punch aimed at his face. He dropped, ducking out of the way to fall on his ass. Squirtle toddled around and shot a burst of water, slamming the claw into the wall. That attacked seemed to work, at least, if you couldn't call it effective. The hand faded away. “Have you seen it?” he barked, scrambling to his feet. Trainer and pokemon came to stand next to each other, peering over each shoulder. “If it can attack, it has to be close by, right?”

“Will we be able to see it?” she asked. “It's fast, and it can come from anywhere. How do we beat something like that?”

The purple claw, clenched into a fist, shot up from the floor and caught Squirtle under the chin with a loud crack, dragging the turtle up with the force. The water-type grunted, then wrapped it's limbs around the disembodied hand. The hand swung wildly through the air, trying to shake the starter pokemon, who held on with surprising strength despite it's stubby limbs. The fist shot over Red's shoulder, his own pokemon's shell clipping him painfully, as it sped full force toward a wall. “Shit! Squirtle, get off of it!” Red's eyes widened as his pokemon rocketed passed him. Before the turtle could really react they impacted against the wall with a hard thud, and it tumbled to the floor.

Something- thin, black- zipped through the air. There was a terrible howl as the claw, before it could disappear again, was pierced through and stuck to the wall. Red blinked, confused, then realized it was one of Janine's kunai. “Holy shit. Can you do that? That's not illegal?” he balked. He'd known she carried around weapons like that, but rarely did she ever actually _use_ them. He'd really thought they were just for show.

“Master, look,” she pointed, and his attention shifted just in time to watch as the creature manifested, something like a floating head with jagged edges- like a pair of pointed ears, maybe, and spiked fur- tugging at it's trapped hand with the other one, a pathetic expression of pain on it's face.

He slipped his PokeDex out of his back pocket, flicking it open. He thought he knew this one already, one of the few pokemon he'd known in the real world... the electronic encyclopedia rang out a tone as it turned on and he held it out for the scanning process. Shit, it was really inconvenient not to just know things. He watched the progress bar fill- man, had this always been so slow?- trying to keep his eye on the enemy pokemon at the same time.

And then the ghost made it's hand disappear, before it popped back into existence now freed from the kunai. It pointed and laughed, a chilling sound. _Ding_! The Dex had finished its scan- Haunter, that was the name. Well, great, the thing was a fucking powerhouse, fast as hell, and as if that weren't enough, could arbitrarily be anywhere it wanted any time, apparently. If he had more room to work with, Arcanine could be faster, but was there any way to trick it into going outside?

Squirtle suddenly shot upward into the air, propelling itself with a stream of water. “Squirtle!” he gaped, surprised. He'd assumed the water-type had biffed it after that attack, like Kadabra had. The turtle pulled it's limbs inside it's shell before using the stream to hurl itself at the ghost-type. Haunter blinked out of existence in time to avoid the attack, reappearing to once again point and laugh until the shell suddenly turned on a dime as it struck the floor, heading right back in the same direction. The dual-typed haunt's eyes widened in new found panic as his starter smashed into it. A bit karmic, as the two smashed into the wall where previously Squirtle had been slammed. Squirtle kept spewing water, digging Haunter into the wall. “Fuck yes, buddy, that's the hustle we like to see!”

He can't believe he had thought Green was right! What a laugh.

Haunter's claws scraped at the turtle shell, a desperate bid to push it away, but couldn't budge it an inch. It's spooky weird shadowy ghost attacks were powerful, but it lacked any tangible, physical strength. Even it's unevolved opponent had more power in it's muscles. Did ghost-types have muscles in the first place? They were... nominally as much an animal as any other pokemon was, right? But also a ghost? “Janine, what's the taxonomy of a spirit?”

“Uh, Master-”

Squirtle flew across the boutique, hitting the ground and skidding along it before rolling to a stop. Ah.

Shit.

Haunter popped into place in front of him and swiped out at him. He flinched, recoiling, waiting for the pain. The impact never came, and when he opened his eyes both he and Haunter were surprised to see that it's fist was caught in place, mid punch, trembling as the dual-type struggled to move it. “Move!” Janine shouted. Venonat stood beside her, it's eyes faintly glowing as it used it's meager psychic abilities to hold back the ghost's attack. Red didn't need to be told twice and scurried over to where Squirtle was.

Haunter growled, and it's second hand teleported over to the bug-type, giving it a sharp flick between it's compound eyes. The bug gave an upset chittering sound, it's small hands clutching the spot as it's concentration broke. Red felt the collar of his clothes jerk back into his throat, causing him to gurgle as Haunter's now freed claw yanked back, trying to drag him. Christ, what would it take to stop this thing? He grasped at his collar, trying to peel his shirt from his neck. It could handle the both of them with one hand, and not even be nearby. How could a wild pokemon be so strong?

There was a squeaking sound as he started to be pulled backwards, the heels of his sneakers failing to catch any good hold. He struggled for a breath, and he flailed uselessly with one hand at the Haunter's claw, but he had no chance at even his fingertips touching it. Now that he had a moment to think about it, though, getting choked out by a ghost was a pretty metal way to die. Oh, and the look on Mew's face! Okay, that was almost funny enough to be worth it, but he also wasn't really sure what _would_ happen if he died. Not that he would ever admit it, but he was rather glad to be here instead of Hell. Well, he had been glad. This ghost shit sucked dick.

Haunter had pulled him face to face with the ghost-type, and it's wide eyes studied him with mischievous malice. He cocked a fist back and swung at the pokemon, and shivered as his arm went through it. It felt cold, and a tingling, numb sensation crawled up his arm, leaving him with a strange, dull ache. “Little help, please,” he grunted. Venonat, though, was busy trying to out maneuver the claw that harried it, jumping all over the place as it swiped at it.

“I-I can't do anything,” Janine's voice oozed stress, he could hear the tremor of fear. “Master, I'm not... not strong enough.” Well, that apparently made two of them. The claw finally got a hold of the gnat pokemon's antennae, hoisting it up into the air and whirling it around like a sling. The bug's long feet kicked uselessly in the air as it struggled to be free. With an easy flick of a nonexistent wrist, Venonat was tossed through the air to bash against the ceiling. The claw flexed, fingers straining, as a dark orb formed in it's palm. There was the sound of discharging energy as the ball blasted from Haunter's claw and crashed into the dual-type bug, who fell to the ground utterly defeated.

Another tug brought Red close enough to the ghost that their faces almost touched. It's grin widened, bearing it's strange sharp teeth which seemed to meld with the rest of the thing's gaseous body. He closed his eyes. Well, fuck it, he tried. Hey, he did pretty good for someone who wasn't even supposed to be here. And he wouldn't have to deal with the insane pokemon mafia organization and their weird bullshit, so yeah, whatever. Time to die, then.

A massive deluge of water blasted Haunter, and Red could suddenly draw breath.

Whew, thank God.

Squirtle, barely managing to keep it's balance, heaved forward. He felt a strange, sudden swelling of pride in his chest. Haunter let loose a loud, angered roar. It surged forward, swooping low as it raced for the water-type. The turtle's cheeks ballooned out, and Haunter realized only too late that it could not stop it's momentum. His starter leaned forward as it shot a powerful stream of water, the force so strong it slid back on the floor some, straight into the poison-type's gaping maw.

The ghost expanded, bloating out like a balloon being filled with air. It's eyes snapped wide open, and it's claws flailed uselessly as it's body expanded, larger and larger- until there was an audible, loud pop as it exploded. Water sprayed everywhere, and all that was left was a quickly dissipating purple smoke. “Squirtle! _Squirtle, baby!_” Red cheered, fists shooting into the air. “That's my fuckin boy, right there! Did you see that shit, Janine? He popped that fucker! Suck on these nuts, spooky bitch!”

Despite herself, Janine giggled some. “Ah, but we don't know where it took the others.”

Well, that had taken the wind out his sails.

Squirtle sat, breathing heavily. Red knelt, stroking the smooth dome of it's head before he returned it to it's ball. Yeah, Green knew jack shit about what his pokemon could do. Time and time again, the little turtle proved itself as entirely capable as the rest of his team, even if it couldn't provide the raw strength of Nidoqueen or Arcanine's speed. Evolved or not, Squirtle had more resolve than most _people_, let alone other pokemon. “They have to be somewhere close by, right? Do you think there's, like, a basement here or something?”

“Oh, that is actually a great idea!” Janine nodded. “Yes, there must be a lower level. I bet that's where they are!”

“Great, we just have to find that-”

He had tried to take a step forward and couldn't.

He looked down.

A purple claw gripped his ankle in a vice grip.

Son. Of. A. _Bitch_.

There was an echoing laugh as he was pulled through the floor, and things went dark.

Janine stared at where her master had been, too stunned to react. But... they had won! She ran over to the spot where he had stood, dropping to her knees. She ran her hands over the floor, looking for some secret opening or switch, any sort of hint. After a minute with no success she sat back, staring blankly, mind racing. What could she do? She wasn't a weak trainer by any means, but... well, the others were better than her, and if they couldn't do anything what hope did she have?

There was movement off to her side and in a flash she had a kunai drawn, poised in a crouching position she could easily maneuver from. Wobbling, unsteady on it's feet, Kadabra stood up, using a shelf to balance itself. It's ears twitched as it looked around, searching for it's trainer. “Oh, Kadabra!” she cried out with joy, and rushed over to the fox pokemon, drawing it into a hug. The psychic-type seemed uncomfortable with the affection, but accepted the needlessly tight hug nonetheless. She pulled back to study Red's pokemon. It still seemed weak from the ghost's sneak attack, so she couldn't rely on it in a fight. But... “That Haunter took Red and the others, but I'm not sure where. Master said there might be a basement. I know I am not your trainer, Kadabra, but I am your trainer's apprentice!” she bowed, pressing her forehead to the floor. “Please, lend me your strength! Let us find our friends!”

Kadabra, flustered at the display, fiddled with it's spoon and nodded.

Janine grinned.

Don't worry, Master, I will save you!


	25. "OPERATION: Blast Burn" 3.3: 「Destiny Bond」Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTAINS: light non-con elements, double blowjob, throat fucking, facials, cum eating

Despite the small size of the boutique, Janine's search for some kind of basement entrance had proved fruitless. There was a small room in the back, but it was empty of anything much less a door or set of stairs. She had looked for secret entrances too and had failed to turn up anything. She grimaced, trying to clamp down on her racing thoughts. Kadabra sat and rested while she searched, watching her curiously. When she'd finally exhausted her options, she dropped down next to the psychic-type with a sigh. “Agh, even with my ninja training, I am useless...” she looked at the fox. “I can find nothing, Kadabra. They have simply vanished.”

It rubbed at the smooth curve of the spoon, in thought. It stood, shakily, then beckoned for her to follow. The psychic pokemon led her to the dressing room, where Green had first disappeared, and looked around the small rectangle of a room. It held it's claw out, the spoon limp in it's grasp, and it closed it's eyes. It felt like a strange static fizzled to life in the air, making Janine shiver, as the spoon began to bob up and down, twitching erratically. Like a dowsing rod, it seemed to jerk in strange directions. Kadabra's mustache twitched, and the spoon snapped to point to the left- in the direction of the mirror. With it's free hand, the fox sent out a pulse of energy and the visage of the mirror wavered, faded, revealing a set of stairs leading down.

“Oh! Kadabra, you've done it! Father had never gotten around to teaching me about illusions before I left... no matter,” she scratched the fox behind an ear. “Come, but we must be silent. Without surprise, we will be no match for it.” She hoped she sounded more confident than she really was. Venonat had the only really advantage against a Haunter, and she'd already lost it in the first go around. Voltorb might have a speed advantage, but little else and most of Spinarak's attacks would be neutered by the ghost's second type. As they began to walk down the stairs, Janine crouched low and Kadabra following a step behind, she glanced at the fox. It was still weakened, and she held no healing items- Green usually carried their stock, which she was starting to feel was a silly idea. But if she could manage to keep Kadabra's presence hidden long enough, maybe...

From the bottom of the stairs she could see the basement, dark and full of stacked boxes and shelves filled with piles of dusty folded clothes and other things. She frowned. It'd be hard to navigate in the dark, but it might be something she could use to her advantage. She snuck into the veritable maze, Kadabra following behind her. She retrieved Voltorb's ball, gripping it tight in one fist. It would have to be her opening salvo. Kadabra would need to follow up, get it while it was left open. They really only had one shot at this. She swallowed the heavy lump in her throat. She peered around the side of a tall crate.

The back of the basement had been arranged to create an open space, boxes and mannequins and things shoved around to form a semi-circle. Red stood in the center, his eyes dull and lifeless, his jeans undone and his cock out at full attention. Green and Yellow were on their knees to either side of him, hands bound behind their back. He had two rough handfuls of their hair and they were pressed up against his dick, their lips meeting around the girth of his rod as he thrusted between them. Floating above him, playing him like a marionette, was Haunter, whose salacious grin betrayed it's hedonist joy as it's hands jerked and twitched, manipulating Red's body.

Well.

On Red's next thrust his cock slipped into Yellow's mouth, jamming against the trap's cheek as he squeaked in surprise. Red and the ghost-type groaned in unison, and he shifted his focus to fucking Yellow's throat, driving his dick madly in and out, bouncing the blonde “girl's” nose off his pelvis as drool started to run down Yellow's chin, the room echoing with the wet _glrk glrk_ of his throat being violated. His hands strained against the ropes that tied them as Red pulled his cock free, dripping with saliva. The possessed trainer whipped out, yanking Green to him as he grinded his messy dick against her face, prodding at her cheek and rubbing the tip against her soft lips.

He used his other hand to pull her jaw down, his next thrust sliding his length into her mouth, relishing in the warm wetness of her tongue sliding against the underside of his cock. He forced her to suck it all down, her eyes squeezing shut as they overflowed with tears, her throat bulging out as his meat stuffed it full. Her hands clenched at the fabric of his jeans as he began to hammer her face, hard thrusts that made her gag each time. Janine watched, almost entranced, as Haunter shuddered at the pleasure Red felt. He reached over and took Yellow by the hair again, positioning the trap next to Green, whose tank top was now soaked from the brutal throat fucking.

His cock popped out of her mouth, twitching and engorged. He pressed their faces together, cheek to cheek, as he blew his load. One long rope of hot cum splashed across Yellow's face, landing in his hair, the second coating the trap's lips. Green flinched as the next caught her cheek, dripping down onto her clothes. He stroked himself, as Haunter writhed uncontrollably in the air above, blasting one last load onto Green, forcing her to shut an eye as it landed across an eyelid onto her forehead.

Now! “Voltorb! Flash!”

Janine's Poke Ball cracked against the ground next to her friends, and the electric-type was already glowing as it took form. The room lit up with a blinding white light as the orb monster grunted. Haunter hissed, surprised, raising one claw to try and shield it's eyes. From behind it, where Kadabra had snuck around too, the fox floated up above the boxes, it's spoon floating in a ring around it. It held out a claw and produced a wave of purple energy that shot into the ghost's body, batting it around in the air like a helium balloon. “Hit it! Use Spark!” Voltorb flung itself from the ground (an amazing sight, with no limbs), it's body crackling with electricity as it slammed into the dual-type ghost.

The two pokemon crashed to the ground. “Janine!” Green called, surprised.

“Worry not! I have come to rescue you,” the kunoichi stood, grinning. “Though, admittedly, you did seem to be having some fun...” Haunter hissed, swiping at Voltorb with a claw and sending the ball pokemon spinning across the floor. The electric-type stabilized itself, it's expression even angrier, and it shot of a quick zap of electricity. Haunter tried to phase through it- and barked in shock as it's attempt failed, cringing at the stinging attack. Before it could react again, another wave of psychic energy hammered against it, though Janine could see that Kadabra was already losing steam, already making a slow descent to the ground to conserve energy.

“That was fuckin weird...” Red shook his head, a bit dazed. He looked, and saw Kadabra, whose tail twitched at the sight of it's trainer. “Oh, shit! Kadabra, you crazy son of a bitch!”

Haunter surged forward, claws out stretched, and it took hold of the electric-type, lifting it into the air. The ball's eyes widened, then narrowed in anger as it's body began to build an electrical charge again. “Wait, no! Voltorb, don't-” Janine reached a hand out, but she was too slow. The ghost hurled Voltorb across the room and it collided with the psychic fox as electricity exploded from it's body in another Spark attack.

“Oh, come on,” Red sighed.

The ghost wheeled around to face in Janine's direction, hissing. She faltered, unsure what to do. How strong _was_ this thing!? She'd only had the one plan, and it had needed to work. The poison-type surged forward, claws outstretched. Janine dived out of the way in a roll, coming out of it on one knee, Spinarak's Poke Ball drawn. It was her last shot at this thing. “Master, do you have your pokemon on you?”

“Huh? Oh, shit, yeah,” he looked around at the room, then shrugged. He threw his ball, summoning Nidoqueen. There was more space down here for her, certainly, but it was still a bit cramped. The massive blue pokemon squinted as it peered about the dark room, noting the ghost pokemon who had stopped to size up it's new opponent. The blue giant glanced at her trainer, it's eyes flicking down. “What?” Red looked down, his cock still hard and out of his pants. “Oh. Let's deal with that later.”

Haunter sped forward again, now at Nidoqueen, who cocked back an arm for a punch. Her fist shot forward- and passed harmlessly through the ghost, who went through her stout body and came out the other side. The horned monster's eyes widened at her harmless attack, and grimaced as Haunter swiped it's claws across her broad back. She grunted and turned with surprising speed, snapping forward to bite the ghost. Janine thought once again the attack would miss, but Haunter yowled in pain, shrinking back from the massive pokemon.

Yes! They could do this!

The ghost frowned, held out a claw, and aimed a ray of energy at Nidoqueen's head. The blue pokemon jerked back, then froze, dazed. Her eyes clouded over and she looked around the room, confused. It wasn't until she had looked at Red again that she seemed to remember what she was doing, and again reared back for a punch- only this one was aimed at her trainer. Red's eyes widened.

“Spinarak, use Spider Web!”

The little spider, who Janine had let out just in time, raised it's abdomen to spew forth it's sticky webbing, snagging Nidoqueen's fist before it could make contact, though the force pulled the bug-type along the ground despite it's attempts to resist. It wouldn't hold for long, but it did give Red time to move out of the way.

Haunter appeared near the web, laughing as it reached out with a claw to snip it.

Janine snapped out a Poke Ball, which sailed through the air and sucked the ghost inside. The capsule dropped to the ground, wriggling violently on the floor as the lock shone a red light. Nidoqueen tugged it's arm and Spinarak came flying toward it, landing on the ground-type's back. It huffed, swiping angrily at the pest. “Red! Recall her!” Green snapped.

“Don't bitch at me when my nut's still on your face,” Red rolled his eyes, but did return Nidoqueen to her ball.

Janine jogged over to where the Poke Ball was on the ground, Spinarak scuttling over to meet her. She picked the orb up, feeling it squirm in her hand as Haunter tried to break free, and held it before Spinarak. “Cover this in your webs, please,” she said. The spider chittered, and went to work covering the capsule in layer upon layer of it's webbing. Eventually, the ball stopped moving. “Good. Thank you, Spinarak. You did well.” It's mandibles clicked together as she stroked it's head, before it went back inside of it's ball.

“Well, hot damn, good job Janine,” Red said, clapping her on the back. “Looks like I'm not only a great trainer, I'm a great teacher too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Green said. “Can you let us free, now? I'd like to clean my face, please.”

“Oh, here,” Janine went and knelt next to Green, taking the girl's face in her hands. She traced her tongue up the curve of Green's cheek, licking up Red's cum, the salty taste mixing with the sweetness of Green's skin. The ninja ate up the rest in a similar fashion, and when she was done Green's face was burning red. “Better?”

“Y-Yeah. Thanks...”

“Oh, me!” Yellow chirped. “Do me next!”

They had left Lavender Town behind, after making use of its Pokemon Center, traveling south along Route 12. It was a series of bridges and pathways over the river that flowed here, and also annoyingly where Red had let that Snorlax slip from his fingers (and into the stupid, grubby little hands of Elaine). He'd been walking lost in thought since they'd left the Center, going over the battle with Haunter instead. Which, really, was the whole problem.

Green had gotten into his head, because now he could only think about how poorly the fight had gone. He hadn't been prepared for something like that at all! Was that really his fault his pokemon couldn't handle some fucking monster equivalent of a demigod? Hell, that thing put up more of a fight than it felt like Articuno had, and that thing was legendary. And yet, when it came down to it, it still felt like... well, that it was his fault, and that was a real shitty way to feel.

Not to mention that even after all was said and done, he'd still been left with a raging erection. He frowned. Being a trainer was a lot more work and frustration than he'd expected. Man, a day when he got a double blowjob should not feel like such a bummer.

Ahead of him, Yellow leaned over the bridge to admire some pokemon that had popped its head out of the water, pulling his skirt up to reveal the fat cheeks of his ass some. Red felt his dick stir in his pants.

Well, the day wasn't over yet.


End file.
